Three Days in Vegas
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: Three days in the Entertainment Capital of the World can change your life. For a lonely housewife, it's the chance to free herself from a life of misery and perhaps find real love in the process. Shawn/Juliet. Alternate Universe fic. Chapter EIGHT is up. Now rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_In my life there's been heartache and pain,  
I don't know if I can face it again!  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far,  
To change this lonely life!_

_I wanna know what love is!_  
_I want you to show me,_  
_I wanna feel what love is!_  
_I know you can show me..._

**Foreigner: - I Want To Know What Love Is**

* * *

The long ride from the airport to the hotel was as spectacularly uneventful as the flight itself.

Jonathon didn't say much to anyone unless he had to. The only time he really spoke was to snipe at the driver once or twice about the state of the traffic on the roads; something that was clearly not the poor man's fault. As she always did, Juliet O'Hara-Connor sat next to her husband silently with her hands folded in her lap, saying nothing and instead choosing to take in the sights of the Strip. She wished she had the courage to defend the poor cab driver but she knew it was much easier to avoid the resulting argument and just let Jonathon get on with it. She distracted herself by taking in the sites of a place she'd only heard about but never been.

The Strip itself was far more dazzling than the rest of the city and she was secretly glad that the mid-afternoon traffic was holding them up. This way, she got to take in as much as she could before she was stuck in the hotel alone.

They were staying in this fabulous city for two long weeks and as much as she was enjoying the ride, she knew she wouldn't be too excited for long. Two whole weeks of business meetings and conferences, stuffy suits and boring lectures that ended at all the disturbing hours of the night and day, taking up time and parts of her life she would never get back. How she despised these kinds of trips. She glanced at Jonathon for a moment. He didn't seem impressed at all by the city. He'd probably seen much grander and been to many other places in his travels.

The one's he never took her on, she thought bitterly.

You see, it wasn't her job that brought them to the aptly named 'Entertainment Capital of the World'. It was Jonathon's. He was the young hot-shot of the banking world, respected by his peers and co-workers and loved by everyone. Only just turning twenty-nine and already at the top of his game. Juliet was only twenty four and she was already feeling the loneliness of her loveless marriage creeping in on her. It suffocated her from every angle at home, in that big empty house where she would spend endless hours just looking for something to amuse herself with. It was rare that she ever found something besides a good book or the television. She'd separated herself too much from her peers at the country clubs, finding that they weren't keen on inviting 'new money' into their social circle.

Like she'd want to be friends with snobs like them anyway. Although... it might be nice to have someone to talk to now and again. Someone who might actually talk back instead of just rolling their eyes.

She sighed softly, her wavy blond hair falling in a curtain across her face as she strained her neck to get as much of the scenery in as possible. She wanted to get out there and explore but she knew she would be too intimidated to go out on her own. Jonathon was always telling her that she wasn't good at meeting new people and who was she to disbelieve him? She'd never had the opportunity. No... She would find a nice spot at the hotel bar and stay there for the next fortnight until her husband decided it was time to show her off.

She knew deep down that she was only in Vegas for one thing and one thing only.

Jonathon wanted to show her off to his friends in the business, brag about how he'd bagged his superior's daughter. Oh yes, her father owned the firm that Jonathon worked at. They were far too alike for Juliet's comfort; and oh how she hated her father. But it gave her some satisfaction to know that without her father, Jonathon would never have made it as far as he had. He would still be the slime on the other men's shoes if she hadn't stupidly agreed to marry him. She had been young and foolish, it was her only excuse. He had been charming and suave.

So yes, the only reason Jonathon needed her in Las Vegas at all was to show her off at the conference that was being held on the third night. A load of rich men in monkey suits milling around and talking about things a 'little woman' like her wouldn't understand. Her father's words, not hers. Yet another reason for her to resent him. She didn't know how, in the Twenty First Century, such viewpoints could still be upheld by so called intelligent men. But that was another train of thought altogether.

Right now she was riding the same thought wave she always was. Why didn't she just leave him? With an irritated sigh she glared at her reflection in the glass, memories and thoughts bombarding her all at once and fighting for the centre of her attention.

She remembered one of those many 'business vacations' that had taken place on Long Island the year before. He'd taken her along on that one, like some kind of pet he'd suddenly taken pity on. It hadn't made much difference though. She'd been pushed to one side as usual, forgotten until the very last night when he'd remembered her and had taken her out to dinner. She didn't know whether to be grateful for getting out of the hotel or outraged that his way of an apology was to stare at their waitress all night. Safe to say she went with outrage and ignored him for the rest of the night. He'd barely noticed her lack of replies to his conversation.

He may as well just have painted a face on a balloon and talked to that instead.

The sun blazed overhead as tourists and locals walked up and down the bleached paving stones on the sidewalk, and she squinted up at the baby blue sky. White fluffy clouds lined the air, but they quickly vanished as another famous sight came into view and blocked the sky from sight. Juliet gaped as they drove past Caesar's Palace, the fountains at the front just as magnificent during the day as they would be illuminated at night. She imagined that it would be just as extravagant inside as it was outside. After all, The Strip was home to some of the biggest hotels in the world. They should be over the top for the amount someone would pay for a room in one. Oh how she longed to go there; to laugh with friends around the card tables and pick numbers at the roulette wheel with someone who adored her. Someone who would make her feel special if she won and even if she lost.

Glancing at the surly faced man sitting next to her, she once again quickly pushed the thought from her head. Dreaming of silly things like that only served to depress her even more when she came back to reality.

The hotel they pulled up in front of was a pretty one. It was certainly not as fancy or as breath taking as Caesar's Palace but it had a certain kind of charm about it. Wide, white pillars decorated with carvings and flowers cascading down them, stood proudly at the front, with a short walk under a large red canopy to the wide glass doors that were emblazoned with the hotel name. The doorman who saw them pull up in the cab immediately rushed to take their bags from them while Jonathon paid the disgruntled driver, not bothering to tip after what he deemed 'such a lousy ride' there.

The man glared at the back of her husband's head as he walked away and Juliet bit back a smile.

As soon as his back was turned, Juliet made sure to give the man an extra ten dollars as way of an apology. He seemed surprised, obviously thinking her a snob like her husband. He quickly changed his tune though, giving her a gentle smile. He had kind, elderly eyes and a dashing white moustache which Juliet found adorable. "I'm sorry about my husband. It's been a long trip," she said apologetically. He shrugged it off.

"Think nothing of it ma'am; I've had far worse than him before. You seem like a nice kid, so I'll give you some advice," he had a twang in his accent that she loved and she leaned forward when he beckoned her with his finger, speaking softly so Jonathon wouldn't hear. "The next time he opens that fat mouth of his, some of the kind folk around here might be obliged to shove a boot into it. Tell him to avoid the rougher joints if he wants to keep all of his teeth. We're not all as tolerant as I am around here," he chuckled.

Juliet let herself giggle at her husband's expense. "I'll keep it in mind."

With a friendly wave, the cab pulled away from the curb and Juliet waved back for a moment before following Jonathon inside. She hoped everyone was as nice as the cab driver here. Although she might withhold the information about the 'rougher joints' from Jonathon just for now. Maybe he'd get himself into trouble and they'd have some kind of adventure. Seeing him standing at the front desk in the same suit he always wore, she highly doubted the word 'adventure' was even in his vocabulary.

She kept in mind though, that Jonathon hadn't always been this way. There had been a time when they'd first met, what seemed like a hundred years ago, when he'd been a kind, caring man. She tried to hold on to the old Jonathon, tell herself that he was in there somewhere under this new man he'd become. Deep down she knew she was lying to herself. The old version of him would never have ignored her so much. He would never have shouted at her when he was irritated or called her the horrible names he sometimes did when he lost patience. He would never, ever in a million years have even considered cheating on her, let alone actually doing it.

Yet here they were, two years into a woeful, crumbling wreck of a marriage and Juliet was barely hanging on by a thread.

She longed uselessly for some heartfelt attention, a scrap of genuine affection from the man who was supposed to love her. For something that wasn't put on as a show for his friends or for her family. That was the only time he ever felt like the old Jonathan. When they were at a gathering with her family and he would complement her or shower her with attention. It didn't last though.

It never lasted.

She always knew though, that as soon as they were alone again in that house they were supposed to call a home, that he would be back to his old pig-ignorant self, ordering her about and snapping at her if she dared to ask a simple question. She tried to avoid him as much as possible at home. He'd slowly turned into an unlovable, unreachable, uncaring monster. He repelled her; repulsed her at every turn and yet she remained loyal only to him. She didn't want to be the one who tore a marriage apart in such early years, just to see that look of disappointment in her father's eyes; judging her- blaming her for all the things that had gone wrong.

It would never be his fault. No, Jonathon was the apple of her father's eye. The 'son he'd never had'. Her brothers had not been pleased when they heard about that little statement. Her mother had left him long ago and for that, Juliet was thankful. Those few times in the past few years when she'd visited her mother alone at her house in Malibu had been the happiest she'd ever felt. Her mother was such a strong, kind woman; begging Juliet many times to leave Jonathon is she was so unhappy, to come and live with her.

But Juliet was too scared of what might happen. Of what people would say. Look at that disgrace, only twenty four and already divorced. Jonathon had a way with words. It would all be her fault. She never listened, she wasn't loving enough, and she picked fights. It would always be her fault. So she stayed. What else could she do?

Biting her lip roughly, she muttered a soft thank you when the doorman held the door open for her to step through. She'd been so occupied with her thoughts that Jonathon was already checking in without her. The foyer of the hotel was massive, bigger than she'd imagined it would be and bigger than it looked from the outside. High ceilings and beautifully crafted marble figures only made her wish she was here with someone who would enjoy them with her. The lady at the desk gave them both a friendly grin when Juliet approached and she handed them two card keys for their room and pointed them in the right direction.

Jonathon grunted his thanks insincerely and turned quickly away to march towards the stairs. Juliet almost had to run to keep up with his massive strides. They must have climbed three or four flights of stairs because Jonathon insisted that the elevator was for lazy people. For once she didn't mind, taking in every corridor and room as they climbed. Eventually they found the right place, testing to make sure that both key cards worked before taking their luggage from the cart that a younger man had arrived with. Juliet once again tipped him when Jonathon wasn't looking and the boy nodded his thanks, running off and lugging the trolley behind him.

She loved the room immediately, running for the balcony doors to fling them open and step out into the warm air. Jonathon did a little work for once in his life and threw the cases inside the bedroom, before walking outside behind her. "Nice view at least," he grumbled and Juliet fought the urge to roll her eyes. My God, he found something he liked.

She should keep an eye out for the marching band and the fireworks.

"So what do you want to do tonight? How about drinks at the bar and then a movie?" she asked brightly, taking a long shot in the dark. She already knew what his answer was going to be before he said it. She wasn't in the least bit surprised when he didn't disappoint her.

"Can't. The boys are meeting me downstairs in twenty minutes. We're going to be late back, so I wouldn't wait up. You can occupy yourself, right honey? This place has a great pool and a fabulous entertainment facility outside by the bar. Go and make some friends okay? You don't need to hang around me for the next fortnight Julie. I can't hold your hand for everything," he rolled his eyes and she fought the urge to scream at him. It would only end up with tears for her anyway.

Of course he was going to a bar with his friends. Why did she think anything would be different this time? With an inward sigh, she slapped on a smile and turned to him. "Of course, I'm sure I'll manage. You go and have fun." He let himself grin at her when she said what he wanted to hear.

"That's my girl!"

With that parting, stinging shot, the door slammed behind him. Juliet didn't even let her lip wobble until she heard him way down below, leaving the hotel with a rowdy group of men. Their laughter drifted up easily through the afternoon air. The apparent business men he was here to meet with. Drink, smoke and pick up women with more like. She knew what this vacation was for. In fact, she'd be surprised if he didn't come back smelling of sex and beer. Hopefully he wouldn't get any STD's this time though. The last one had been a hellish nightmare of listening to him whine for two weeks while the antibiotics worked and he tried to pawn some story about the company's bathroom on her.

Yeah, he caught it from a toilet seat. She would believe him as soon as the sky turned green and the grass turned blue. Gathering herself, she turned to explore the hotel room a little more. It was pretty enough to live alone in for two weeks, she mused. Nice big flat screen on the wall as you came in through the door, with a comfortable looking two seat couch and armchair. There was a coffee table and plenty of magazines strewn around, probably left there by previous guests.

The bedroom was illuminated by stylish lamps on either side of the bed, resting on top of quaint little nightstands. There were two big dressers against the wall, opposite a large bay window that showed her another great view of the city. The double bed... she snorted. She would be spending her time on the couch, thank you very much. She slept in the guest room at home anyway, so it wouldn't be very much different than that. Pulling her suitcase up onto the bed, she rummaged through it for something to change into. She may as well look nice if she was going to be spending the rest of the night by the bar. Maybe the entertainment would be good fun. She'd read in the brochure that they had a big Blue's Night every Wednesday and today happened to be Wednesday.

She could enjoy that at least. With a reserved sigh, Juliet got changed quickly and headed out to find somewhere to sit for the next two weeks.

* * *

She hit the restaurant first, just like she always did on vacations. She loved to sample the food in different places, often dreaming of faraway places like France which was famous for its beautiful cuisine.

Travelling long distances made her almost ravenous and the waiter who brought her the food was lovely to her, giving her a few tips on the best places to visit while she was in the city. Juliet let him talk, knowing that she'd probably not even bother, but it was nice to hear about them while she could. Caesar's Palace came up again during the conversation and he felt a twinge of longing. It had looked so amazing and so inviting... So alive! The sun was still shining merrily in the sky at seven o'clock, because after all it was summer time. The night was just beginning though for the young people. The band didn't start until eight, so she enjoyed her food until then. She picked whatever she wanted on the menu. It wasn't like money was an issue. She could probably buy the hotel if she wanted, so she didn't think stretching to a bottle of champagne was going to put much of a dent in her holiday money.

If there was one thing that Juliet loved to do more than anything though, it was people watch. She loved making up stories in her head about where all of these interesting people were going, where they'd been and how they ended up in Las Vegas. There were plenty of interesting people to mull over in Vegas she mused. Although the hotel was mainly filled with families, there were one or two loners like herself and a few couples who were clearly on Honeymoon.

Juliet stared wistfully at them the longest.

They all looked so deeply in love, like their significant other was the only person in the Universe who was important. The only other person in the room at that moment. She didn't begrudge them a thing, even though she longed for it herself. In fact she wished them every happiness that a good relationship could bring, hoping that they didn't end up like her and Jonathon. The way the couples stared into each other's eyes though, she had every confidence they wouldn't. What must it be like to be loved like that? To be so deeply entranced by another person that everything else fades away?

She wanted to know what real love was. She wanted someone who would show her, take her in his arms and make everything better. He would be her friend, not just her lover. He would be her confidant and her companion. He would push her to do things she wouldn't normally do and console her when things didn't go to plan. Encourage her, love her, and be there for her.

She realized that her eyes were burning with unshed tears as she longed for something that would never come.

She tore her eyes away from the couples after that and went back to her food.

She made a mental note to herself to send her compliments to the chef when she was done eating. If nothing else it would distract her from the sudden dull ache that was clamping down inside her chest, right around her heart. She'd eaten at some of the top restaurants in her town, but none of them had ever served her mushroom ravioli like this. She savoured every mouthful, knowing she'd probably order it several times before she left to go home. Thinking about home brought another bout of metaphorical chest pain. The ache in her heart was so deep that in overwhelmed her for a moment and she had to stop eating.

Setting down her fork, she held her head in her hands and bit back a sob. How could one person be so crushingly lonely with so many people around? She felt so mentally exhausted, so beaten down by two years of being alone.

She was completely and utterly unaware of the inquisitive pair of hazel green eyes that watched her from far across the room, head cocked to one side and an unreadable expression on their face.

Juliet eventually shook herself out of her misery, going back to her food and not even bothering to look up. If she did she knew her eyes would land on the young couples again and she wouldn't be able to stop herself from sobbing, let alone be able to finish her meal. The comings and goings of the people around her just served as background noise now to her thoughts. She didn't much feel like people watching anymore. She called to her waiter for the bill and quickly paid, even forgetting about her compliments for the chef in the midst of her mental anguish. She just wanted to get the bar and listen to some Blues without thinking about the sorry state of her life.

She made it to said bar without incident. It was situated outside; on a huge patio compete with tables and chairs, with a stage for the performers at the other end. She hopped up onto a bar stool. It was quiet for the time being as she was one of the first people there and she probably would be early like this all week.

The bartender, a short spunky looking woman with insane hair took her order. Juliet immediately loved her hair style and told her so. The woman beamed at her brightly and gave her the first drink on the house, which cheered Juliet up a little. See? She could make friends with people easily when she made the effort. The girl rushed off again, giving her a wave. She was getting everything ready for the night's festivities and Juliet watched for a while, hoping that the band would play some of her favourite songs.

She was gazing up at the sky again, searching for something unknown when someone cleared their throat behind her.

She jumped and almost spilled her drink. A man's voice instantly began a string of rushed apologies. "Oh crap! Sorry," he rushed to pick up some napkins from the bar, just in case anything had splashed over her dress when she'd jumped. Juliet finally looked up as she took the napkins, her own blue eyes finding deep, twinkling hazel-green ones. "I didn't mean to scare you, sorry." It took her a few seconds of gawping before she shook herself and finally found her voice.

"No! No, think nothing of it. I was distracted... It's not your fault."

When he didn't move or say anything else, Juliet began to become concerned. "Did you um, did you need something?" she asked, confused as to why he'd even cleared his throat in the first place. He looked adorably bewildered for a second, before seemingly remembering why he'd approached her at all. He jumped to life again after a seconds pause, climbing onto the bar stool next to her and running a hand nervously though his thick messy hair.

"I was just wondering, hoping really, if I could maybe buy you a drink," he shrugged, his face going red when she looked surprised. A guy asking to buy her a drink? Now that hadn't happened in... Well, ever. Not even in her college days had a guy offered to buy her a drink. She was hesitant at first but he looked so sweetly nervous and fidgety that Juliet couldn't seem to help the little smile that tugged at her lips. He was clearly a little nervous about approaching her. But as she fingered her wedding ring, it suddenly seemed to weigh a thousand pounds. With a bolt of realization, her heart and stomach seemed to clench uneasily. She was a married woman and as much as she seemed to hate that fact, she wasn't going to be that kind of wife.

Even if Jonathon had no problem being that kind of husband. She scowled inwardly at the thought of what he might be doing that very moment, before remembering the sweet guy sitting next to her with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Look, it was really sweet of you to ask, but I don't think I should. I'm kind of married..." she added miserably, flashing her ring. She fully expected the last few words she uttered and a quick glance at her ring to send the man running in the opposite direction faster than the speed of light. When she looked up again, she was genuinely surprised to see that he was still sitting on the stool, looking at her both expectantly and like she was a little bit mad. He chuckled a bit at her look of unabashed confusion.

Had she been out of the game that long? Or were married women still fair game in a bar?

"Don't worry; I'm not here for that. I kind of guessed you were married when I saw that ring. You just looked a little bit upset is all. So, I figured since I'm here all alone and you're here all alone that I'd be a gentleman and offer to buy you a drink," he smiled genuinely and the pure fact that he wasn't trying to hit on her made her relax almost instantly. She got a good look at his face for the first time, noting that he looked genuinely like he was telling the truth but then again, he could just be a really good liar... He seemed to sense her trepidation. "Look I swear, I'm not trying to hit on you or pick you up. You just looked like you could use someone to talk to."

She was a little taken aback. Why couldn't Jonathon ever see that when she looked like she was going to cry, or possibly jump out of a window? A stranger could see when she was in need and her husband couldn't? God, what did that say about the sorry state of their relationship? With a heavy sigh, she composed herself and gave her kind saviour a weak smile. Being rescued from loneliness wasn't so bad, she thought. Especially when your rescuer was a handsome guy with a gorgeous smile.

The thought of having someone to talk to, even if it was just for tonight made her answer as clear as day.

"You know what? I think I will take that drink actually." He beamed at her, his smile wide and inviting, almost like a child at Christmas. Juliet found it infectious and couldn't stop herself from smiling back. He flagged down a bartender and ordered himself a beer. Juliet ordered one as well and he looked both pleased and surprised at her choice. She gave a brief explanation. "I'm not the wine type. I much prefer a nice cold beer," she explained and he nodded his agreement, passing her the cold bottle when it arrived and paying the man with an extra-large tip for his trouble. Juliet was secretly pleased that there were men out there who still tipped their waiters. "Thank you for this. I didn't think I looked so miserable that people would end up noticing and taking pity on me," she joked softly, but he could see that she was serious.

"Well if I'm honest, you didn't really look miserable. I just kind of guessed. I'm pretty good at guessing stuff if you will..." he admitted sheepishly. "You were people watching in the restaurant and you kind of got a bit misty eyed when you saw the honeymooning couple over there," he nodded at the pair across the bar, who were still very much engrossed in each other. Juliet's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"So you were watching me in the restaurant?" He winced a little, hoping she wouldn't pick up on that, before shrugging.

"Listen, I'm not going to beat around the bush because that isn't my style. You're a beautiful woman and I'm a guy. You caught my attention and I just figured the rest out from watching you for a while. If it helps, I like to people watch too. I make up little stories about the people in my head. It passes the time I guess."

"I do that too," Juliet put him at ease when she admitted it and he relaxed visibly. She was silently trying to figure him out. He'd really worked all of that information out just from looking at her for a while? That was very impressive. Jonathon had known her for three years and he probably couldn't even tell her the colour of her eyes. She was a little bit in awe to be honest and she told him so.

"That's really impressive actually. You're a very observant person if you don't mind me saying." He shrugged off the compliment, his cheeks tinged red again and she let out a giggle. "So, do you have a name? Or should I just call you Captain Observation for the rest of the night?" she asked, suddenly very curious to find out more about her new drinking companion. Jonathon, for once, had been spot on. She had made a new friend tonight by the looks of it.

Although he probably assumed she would be making friends with another woman instead of a charmingly boyish and very funny man. After all, in his view, women should only be friends with other women. Well screw that, she thought boldly.

"As much as I would love to have an awesome superhero name like that, sadly I was only dubbed as 'Shawn' when I was born. My parents were very unimaginative people," he took a sip of his beer, letting out a noise of pleasure as he swallowed the refreshing liquid. Juliet gave a little laugh at his joke. She personally thought Shawn was a great name. She'd had a friend named Shawn when she was a child. He'd always been nice to her and she'd always associated the name with friendly outgoing people. This Shawn was certainly cementing the stereotype she'd built in her head.

"I think 'Shawn' is a lot more fitting for a child than 'Captain Observation' is," she teased, now far more relaxed than she had been.

"That may be true, but personally I believe it stopped my young ascent to stardom. I could have aspired to great things with a name like Captain Observation! But, who am I to grumble? I could legally change my name if I wanted to, so I guess the option is always there. Besides, I've grown accustomed to Shawn now," Juliet nodded her head in agreement and he laughed loudly. "So, can I get a name to work with? Because I think calling you 'pretty blond lady' all night would make you a little uncomfortable and me a little weird." Juliet took a swig of her beer, enjoying the easy conversation that seemed to flow from him. He certainly made her feel at ease and she had no qualms at all about telling him her name.

"Juliet."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Juliet," he said sincerely, clinking his beer bottle with hers. She glanced at him, his eyes seeming to shine with joy and a beautiful untainted childishness that just radiated off of him. So when she replied, she really meant it.

"It's nice to meet you too Shawn."

She really couldn't have been more grateful for his kindness.

* * *

**A/N: It has begun! The curse of the AU fics. I warned you all that when I started writing Alternate Universe stuff I wouldn't be able to stop. So this is a new multi-chapter fic from me. I haven't forgotten about NAPOS, so don't worry about that. And yes, this fic is rated M for a reason, because I can't NOT write smut and this will have some indeed.**

**If you want to know where this came from, just look at the lyrics at the top of the page. I've been listening to that song for this entire chapter and dear God, if I don't love it. I hope I got across just how heart crushingly lonely Juliet is in her marriage in this chapter. I've pulled a lot of it from what I saw of my mum when my father passed away. I've never seen loneliness like it and I think personal experience helps with writing. If anyone is interested, she's a lot better now with her new partner =3**

**In no way do I condone adultery, but the way I'm writing him, Jonathon deserves nothing less. Let's face it; he's going to be a first class prick. Please feel free to tell me how much you hate him in the comments. Hell, I don't like him and I created the dude.**

**Not sure how many chapters this will be yet, so bear with me. Hopefully it'll be received well and you'll all like where it's going. It's 100% Shules because I would never write anything else!**

**Reviews are like knowing what love is! *screeches into microphone* I want to know what love is! I want you to show me! *windows shatter***


	2. Chapter 2

_She's got a smile it seems to me,_  
_Reminds me of childhood memories._  
_Where everything,_  
_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky,_  
_Now and then when I see her face,_  
_She takes me away to that special place,_  
_And if I'd stare too long,_  
_I'd probably break down and cry._

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet love of mine_

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies,_  
_As if they thought of rain,_  
_I hate to look into those eyes,_  
_And see an ounce of pain._

**Guns N' Roses:- Sweet Child of Mine**

* * *

"So, if you don't mind a complete stranger sticking his big nose into your life when he's known you for under half an hour," Shawn began another hilarious rambling sentence and Juliet smiled softly, letting another laugh escape. She'd laughed so much in the past half hour that she was surprised she was still able to draw breath without her lungs hurting. Her cheeks were already sore from smiling.

"Why isn't your very lucky husband not currently beating the crap out of me for buying you drinks and having the nerve to talk to you?" he asked, clearly very curious as to why she was so upset in the first place.

He'd already figured out that it had something to do with said absentee husband, but he wasn't very clear on the exact details. Juliet looked away from him when he got the question out, her eyes falling onto the bar in clear embarrassment. Shawn instantly sensed he'd hit a sore spot. "Sorry, it's none of my business..." he backtracked, not wanting her to be upset with him.

"No, it's not that. I don't mind you asking at all. I figured you'd get to it eventually anyway..." she gave a humourless laugh and it only served to deepen his concern. What could have made such a fun loving woman like this so depressed? "It's just a long story I guess. I wouldn't want to bore you with it. I don't even like subjecting myself to it," she explained. As much as she would have loved a friendly ear to spill all of her woes and worries to, she didn't want to possibly bore her new friend to death with the story of her loveless and lifeless marriage to an arrogant asshole. She'd brightened up considerably just not thinking about him for half an hour.

Shawn certainly had that kind of effect on people. Juliet shot him an affectionate smile and he returned it.

The sky was getting much darker now, the sun wavering on the horizon and the band was running a little late. They were currently setting up their equipment on stage even though they should have been playing by now. According to the bar staff there had been some trouble with the electronics so they were trying to get everything back on track as quickly as they could. It was going to be a big band by the looks of things and from the sight of all the equipment they were setting up. The tables in front of the stage had started to fill up without either of the pair noticing since they'd been so engrossed in conversation. It had only been half an hour of them bantering back and forwards but she already felt comfortable enough around him to open up a little more.

Shawn just had an air about him that screamed 'trust worthy'. Juliet liked it. It made her feel safe, even though she wasn't going to admit that little fact to him. It would be a tad weird telling an almost stranger that he made her feel safer than her husband did. But the way he kept catching her off guard with insightful comments about her feelings, he probably already knew. He was amazingly observant and she had a feeling that there was more of a story behind it than he was letting on.

She made a mental note to ask him about it when she got the chance.

He was just so easy going and jubilant about everything around him. It was like he'd dipped her whole grey world in colour. Shawn was quite the artist indeed. The way he painted images in her mind as he told a story, or how he used his hands to illustrate a point was proof of that alone.

He must have tipped the bartender every time the confused guy walked past, so much so that he'd eventually been asked to stop giving away his money for no reason. She'd had a good laugh at his expense with the bartender and he'd pouted for a few seconds before finding something else to amuse them both with. After that he'd taken to throwing peanuts up with the air and catching them in his mouth. He was surprisingly good and when she'd mentioned it to him, he explained that it was because he talked so much. She personally couldn't believe that she'd made such a new and interesting friend so easily. She never could have done it at home and even though it had been Shawn who had approached her, she felt a little bit of pride that she was interesting enough to approach in the first place.

Juliet glanced up at him. He looked like he was impenetrably deep in thought, his face pensive and focused. He was clearly considering what she'd just said about not wanting to burden him with her own worries, but even after knowing him for all of half an hour, even she could tell he was being comical with the way he held himself. The finger and thumb under his chin, the eyes looking up and his lips pouting a little too much. She nudged him playfully and he broke out of his pose with a snort.

"Okay, after much deliberation, I've drawn a conclusion that would benefit the both of us." She motioned for him to continue, secretly amused by just how clever he was by pretending not to be clever. "How about... a services exchange?" She immediately raised her eyebrows at him questioningly and shot him a warning look to tell him that he shouldn't be implying such things... no matter how much she may be attracted to him. He laughed her look of doom off, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "Nothing sinister woman! What kind of boy do you think I am?"

"You know, you shouldn't ask that question unless you're fishing for an honest answer," she teased and he seemed incredibly happy that she was cheering up again. He'd lost her there for a few minutes while she was gone in thought. He'd actually been a little worried about the state she was in earlier when he'd approached. Not that he was planning on admitting that to this very nice, yet still practically total stranger. "Alright, you're intentions are pure. Go ahead. So what is this services exchange you're offering me?"

"Well, I was thinking... How about you let me ply you with alcohol for the rest of the night while I generously lend you a friendly ear in which to pour all of your woes. A problem shared is a problem halved after all."

"You sound like a fortune cookie."

"I eat a lot of them; some things are bound to stick. To sweeten this already amazing deal, I promise that I won't even try to feel you up. I'm a gentleman like that." She rolled her eyes playfully because she knew he was joking, letting a loud laugh escape from her throat as her head fell back. So this was what an adult conversation was like with someone who knew how to have fun; and who responded when you spoke to them. Shawn could certainly teach the yawn makers at the Country Club a thing or two about having a good time. "So what do you say to my very generous proposition my lady?"

Juliet pretended to think for a minute, mulling it over in her head. She made like she was going to answer a few times, before going back to thinking and leaving him hanging. He began to laugh out loud at the little show she was putting on. "This isn't fair on me you know. I'm a very impatient person Jules. It's one of my many lesser traits that I'm not proud of."

"Jules?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" he seemed to realize what he'd just said. "Sorry, I tend to give people I like nicknames and such. I can go back to 'Juliet' if you want or if it makes you uncomfortable..." he explained apologetically, totally unaware if he'd crossed some invisible line or not with her. He was still testing the water after all. Instead, Juliet beamed widely at him and put his fears at ease. He relaxed when she smiled. The only nickname she'd ever gotten in life was 'Julie' and she hated it with a vengeance. It was her father's childhood pet name for her and Jonathon had all too quickly adopted it.

It reminded her of unhappy times spent in her childhood home, locked away in the bedroom with only books for company.

'Jules' on the other hand... Well, it rolled off your tongue easily. She liked it more than she should have, but it was just so nice to have a nickname she enjoyed hearing.

"You know what Shawn? I think I like having my own nickname and I think I like the sound of your proposition too. It's really nice of you to offer to listen to my tale of woe when you could be out there enjoying yourself with all the fun people in this giant city," she added, suddenly wondering if she was causing him to miss out on any plans with his friends. The thought struck her suddenly and she just had to mention it. He was clearly a people person. He could probably make friends wherever he went, with whomever he wanted and yet he was stuck here offering to let her spill her guts to him. Shawn however, shook his head and swallowed the mouthful of beer he'd been drinking quickly so he could answer her.

"Not at all! I'd much rather be here making you smile than getting myself in trouble with the local rabble. I tend to get myself into trouble a lot and I think I could use a night when I don't speak before I think. My mouth says words before my brain has time to think about what they are. I'm amazed I can speak in full sentences to be honest," he chuckled and she laughed with him. "So, I'll get another round in and if you'd be so kind, would you commandeer us some seats?" he nodded towards the quickly filling up tables. Juliet gave him a quick nod and hopped off her stool, grabbing her purse and hurrying off to get a table.

When he'd watched her go, Shawn turned and ordered the beers. To his left a young woman with an odd haircut approached him from the other side of the bar. She didn't look all that amused as she came to a halt. Shawn didn't notice her straight away, looking in his wallet for a ten. "Hey," she waved a hand in front of him, snapping her fingers and attracting his attention away from his wallet. He looked up in confusion, looking a little scared of the small woman with her arms crossed, and a dangerous expression on her face that was standing in front of him.

"Uh... Yeah?"

"You'd better not be trying to mess with that lady over there, okay buster?" she nodded in Juliet's direction, the blond looking back at the bar curiously. "She's the only person all day who was nice enough to compliment my new haircut, so if you give her any trouble I'll make sure to kick your ass extra hard as a present from her to you," she glared warningly, trying to work out his angle in her head. Sure, she was a bit of a hard ass, but she was genuinely worried for the sweetheart she'd met at the bar. No-one had said anything nice about her hair all day and she'd been a bit disgruntled until Blondie had showed up.

Plus, she'd seemed so happy to have made a friend and she didn't want to see her being taken advantage of by some low life.

"Look," Shawn began calmly. "I promise I won't do anything to mess with her. I just thought she looked kind of upset earlier and I decided to keep her company," he explained, raising his hands in a sign of peace. He was concerned for a moment when she leaned in a bit closer. The smaller woman merely scrutinized his face for a few seconds, before backing off. He was telling the truth. She could clearly see it in his eyes. She gave a curt nod of approval before turning to go back to her duties. But not before she gave him another message.

"Well, you tell her Kelly from the bar has her back okay? If she needs anything, all she has to do is ask." With that, she vanished and Shawn quickly paid for his beers, walking away with a confused slash terrified look still on his face.

Sitting away to the side, Juliet had watched the whole exchange with fascination. Shawn seemed genuinely terrified of the little woman who hadn't been very amused with him, although to be fair, the punk rocker vibe she was giving off probably contributed greatly with the intimidation. When he set the beers down on the table, Juliet noticed the look on his face and became incredibly amused at his expense when he explained to her what had happened.

"That's so sweet. I've never made a friend who said they would watch my back before," Juliet muttered when he told her the whole story. Shawn seemed genuinely surprised and Juliet shrugged. When Kelly looked over to check on her, Juliet gave her a wave and a nod to signify that she was okay with Shawn. Kelly nodded back with a grin and a thumbs up, before getting back to work- probably working as security around the bar, Shawn mused.

He'd certainly run if he saw her coming towards him with that look on her face.

"You know, you keep telling me, my dear sweet Jules that you find it hard to make friends. I don't see why though. You're very approachable if I do say so myself," he nudged her gently with his elbow and she laughed.

"Aww, I appreciate you saying that Shawn. I guess I make friends easily when they're people I can relate to. The people back home aren't exactly my type..." she trailed off awkwardly and Shawn frowned. Juliet shrugged, giving him the short version of her explanation. "They don't really like me because I'm not originally from around there. They're just very judgemental I guess. I suppose that's why I find it hard to approach people. I always feel like I'm going to be judged and then when I stay away, people get the image that I'm stuck up. I want to tell them that I'm just a little shy, but that's the thing about being shy... I can't."

Shawn gave her a reassuring pat on the back, his large palm warm on her skin through her sun dress. "It's kind of a vicious cycle of shyness," she finished and he hummed thoughtfully before answering.

"Well you know what? It's their loss Jules, not yours. In my opinion, you'd make anyone a great friend. Look at me! I've only known you for forty five minutes and I'm already your friend. Kelly, over there -as terrifying as she may be- only knew you for all of two seconds and she's ready to kick my ass if I so much as say anything wrong to you," he threw another nervous glance towards the bar and Juliet shook her head in amusement at his fear. He continued.

"So, it is my ruling that there is not a single damn thing wrong with you. All those people back where you live are all just defective if you ask me," he concluded and Juliet sniggered, her wild thoughts of letting Shawn loose in the Country Club with snobs absolutely hilarious. He'd be throwing peanuts in the air, catching them with his mouth and they'd be gasping with barely contained outrage. She had a gut feeling that he wouldn't care either.

"Thanks Shawn, you're a sweetheart," she smiled, taking another swig of beer. He nodded his thanks, drinking from his own bottle. Scrutinizing his face as he watched the stage, she cocked her head to one side.

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself Shawn. Where are you from? What are you doing in Las Vegas of all the great places in the world?" she was suddenly very interested in his story. A guy like him just didn't go through life without a amassing an amazing story to tell. What a story Shawn must have. She was deeply interested in finding out more about his life. To tell you the truth, she just wanted to make a friend she could keep and getting the back story on someone was the right way to find out what you had in common. Although clearly their senses of humour were having no trouble getting along.

He instantly knew she was avoiding the subject of her husband but for the time being, he didn't mind. Perhaps letting her get to know him a little more would put her at ease when she was sharing her own story. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. He liked that she had a quality that made him want to protect her. He liked the feeling if he was honest. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He kind of got why Kelly was so protective of her after only a few minutes. He liked her; her personality, her laughter and her jokes.

Her eyes... Her eyes were so blue; they reminded him of the sky back home on a clear day. He didn't even care how lame that sounded. They did. He had a feeling that if she was ever in pain, he would never be able to look into her eyes. She would be able to tear him apart with one glance. "Well, I'm originally from Santa Barbara, where my family are. Well, my dad and my best friend are there anyway. My mom is in New York at the minute on some book tour. She's a psychiatrist." Juliet nodded in sudden fascination.

His family was already so much more interesting than hers.

"What about your dad?"

"The old man and I don't get along all that well... He was a Detective for the Police Department, but he's retired now. To be honest he's one of the main reasons I'm heading back home. To put things right. We didn't leave things so well when I left. There was a lot of shouting and pleading to stay, but things just didn't work out his way for once," he mumbled, clearly upset at the thought of his father. Juliet found herself squeezing his arm reassuringly. She could definitely relate to daddy issues, so she kind of knew how he felt.

"My dad and I don't really get along either, so I guess we have something in common," she gave him a little bit of information about herself and he seemed pleased that they both knew what it was like to be at odds with a parent. Juliet changed the subject to something happier after a few seconds of silence. "What about this best friend of yours?" Suddenly, Shawn's entire body language changed at the mention of his best friend in the world. His face absolutely exploded with happiness and his whole demeanour became one of joy. Juliet found herself dying to know even more. It was like a drug.

"That, my dear Jules would be Gus! Gus is my other half in every single way... But not in a gay way!" he quickly clarified, giving her a look when she giggled loudly. She quickly apologized, recovering and motioning for him to continue. "We've been best friends ever since I was born. We did absolutely everything together. School, college, even our first jobs were with the same firm. We both love anything to do with the 80's, pineapple, Tears for Fears-"

"Ugh, I love Tears for Fears..."

Shawn gaped at her, his train of thought stopping dead. "Seriously? Because Jules, it would be a crime if you were joking about that."

She shook her head. "Nope, deadly serious. I would never joke about that." He cursed the fact that she was married in his head for what seemed like the millionth time, unaware that she was doing the exact same thing in hers. Shawn was so passionate about life and so full of emotion that Juliet wondered why everyone couldn't be like him. If they were, then life would be so much more wonderful.

As the night carried on and the band struck up, he went on to tell her about his many extensive travels around the world, anywhere and everywhere. He told her about how he'd been to France and to Spain, to Italy and Egypt. Juliet listened with barely concealed joy at stories of all the places she wanted to go in the world, pushing aside the sadness that threatened to consume her when she realized she would probably never see them and she was barely twenty four. He told her about being chased by an angry street vendor in China and about the beer festivals he'd been to in Germany.

She'd delighted in his seemingly endless pool of stories until he'd turned the tables on her and asked her about her own dreams and ambitions in life. Where she came from, where she wanted to go and how she wanted to get there. Juliet wished she had some interesting things to tell him and repay him for the entertainment he'd given her.

But instead she told him of her lifelong dream to visit beautiful places like Ireland and France and he seemed just as immersed in her fantasies as she had been in his real stories. He urged her to tell him more, things about her family when she was a child.

She searched through the more unhappy memories and told him only of the good times and he seemed thrilled to learn that she had three older brothers. He explained of his longing for a sibling when he was a child, even though he'd had Gus to serve as a replacement. Juliet told him it wasn't all it was cracked up to be, revealing all of the pranks that they'd played on each other as children, making each other's lives a living hell on some occasions.

Shawn told her about his own childhood and his father's obsession with turning him into some sort of mythical super-cop. His words, not hers. Juliet had listened intently as he'd described his photographic memory-inherited directly from his mother- and how things worked in his brain. He'd even demonstrated a few things to her, pulling seemingly tiny information about her dinner from hours ago straight out of thin air. He was always right, down to the last detail.

When she voiced her amazement, he'd shrugged it off shyly.

But he'd cracked up with laughter when she told him she should pretend to be a Psychic for the tourists. She could see him being the type to pretend to be psychic so he could impress people. He'd thanked her, telling her he'd rather not flash his abilities around.

Eventually when they began to enjoy the music as well as talk, Shawn caught her looking longingly at the dance floor that had been cleared by the staff in the middle of the patio. It was pretty busy, but there was enough room to move easily around it and so Shawn pushed his chair out with a screech as it dragged along the ground. Juliet looked at him curiously as he grinned, his eyes flickering to the dance floor as he stretched out his hand for her to take.

"What do you say Jules? Do you fancy a spin around the floor with an incredibly gorgeous man? I'm not much of a dancer but I can certainly try and make a fool out of myself while I do it," he grinned down at her, pleading with his big puppy dog eyes. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips, sharing and revelling in his infectious thirst for life.

"Well, I suppose you need somebody to teach you the steps," she pretended to sigh in exasperation but he didn't believe a millisecond of her little act. In fact, he quite enjoyed the fact that she was comfortable enough around him to joke so easily. He was very glad that he'd approached her now. Very glad indeed.

Covering her small hand with his larger one, he pulled her from her seat with a tug and towards the dance floor with a carefree laugh that she couldn't stop herself from sharing. Of course, Shawn had lied through his teeth. He was a wonderful dancer, oddly graceful for someone who looked so clumsy and nothing like the fool he'd pretended to be. He could certainly out-dance anyone she'd ever seen in the Country Club back home and that included the older gentlemen who had been doing it their entire lives.

Juliet herself had been taught to dance as a child, a requirement for the hundreds of dinner parties and functions her family had to attend. She had no problem what-so-ever keeping up with him and she'd certainly never enjoyed dancing like this before. Anything remotely fun was frowned upon by the old miseries.

Her sundress whirled around as he spun her, quickly catching her in his arms again during the up-tempo number. She couldn't keep the grin from her face as they danced through several songs when other couples were long exhausted, replaced by new people as they left to go back to their seats. Juliet certainly kept him on his toes with a few new moves that he didn't know and he kept her blushing the whole way through, his hands on her lower back or her waist, sending tingles to her nerve endings. Even when his hands weren't on her, he was close by, never letting her out of his sight on the floor and steering her away from anyone he deemed unsavoury.

Juliet was both thrilled and flattered by his endless and unwavering attention. Never before had she had the full attention of a man as handsome as Shawn.

Yet... she knew that he would more than likely be gone by this time tomorrow, off on some new amazing adventure as he went home to Santa Barbara... but that certainly didn't mean she couldn't enjoy him while he was here. She thought of not getting too attached but it was a bit late for that now. The mere thought of him leaving now made her miserable, the dull ache in her chest threatening to come back tenfold all of a sudden. She didn't want to be left on her own again. But one charming smile flashed her way from him and her sorrow was again forgotten as he made her laugh her troubles away. "Come on Jules! Surely you aren't tired yet are you? Maybe you just can't keep up with me!" he called out over the music. She gave him a challenging grin and he returned it.

"Oh bring it on Spencer!" she called back and he roared with laughter, pulling her close against him with a gentle tug on her arm. She slammed into his chest, her arms curling around his neck and any thought of her cheating husband far from her mind. She giggled against him as he slowed down with the music, rocking from foot to foot as his arms curled around her. The night was winding down now and people were beginning to leave, but Juliet was determined to draw it out as long as possible.

The song had switched to something for the couples to dance to and Shawn didn't seem to mind, so why should she? She let him rock back and forwards with her in his arms, enjoying the warm night air and the gentle breeze which carried the music to them. Tonight had been perfect beyond all belief, better than anything she could ever have hoped for. She leaned her head on his chest, sighing softly. He hummed happily under her finger tips as they enjoyed the last soulful notes of the song.

They pulled back slowly, with sheepish smiles on their faces as they applauded the bands last song and the call from the bar for last orders was yelled. Shawn nodded towards their table and Juliet nodded back, letting him lead her through the waning crowd to collect her things. She didn't talk much, the thought that the night had ended so quickly and the looming lonely night in her room causing her throat to close up a little. Shawn clearly felt the same way, his stance suddenly awkward as Juliet found her purse underneath her seat.

When she stood up, she turned to face him. "You know, there aren't many guys out there who would cheer up a girl and not expect anything in return..."

He shrugged, embarrassed.

"So from the bottom of my heart, thank you," she stood on her tiptoes before she could over think it and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. He let out a sigh of happiness and grinned from ear to ear when she pulled back, her own cheeks red and her eyes looking everywhere but his face. He cleared his throat again before he spoke.

"Think nothing of it Jules. It was my pleasure to keep you company for the night. If you don't mind me saying..." he trailed off and she glanced back up at him, nodding to give him permission to continue. "I hope your husband comes to his senses tomorrow and takes you out to see the city, because he's really missing out on something special."

Juliet gave him a soft smile. "Yeah, the city is pretty beautiful."

"I wasn't talking about the city," he answered quietly and she went red again. She would really have to stop blushing like this.

"Maybe I'll see you around Jules," he reached down and pulled her hand up to his lips, brushing a gentle kiss over it. Her heart beat wildly at the thought of never seeing him again, but she said none of the things she wanted to. She squeezed his hand before he let go, backing away with a smile. "Bye..." he muttered, before turning quickly and walking away towards the inside of the hotel. Juliet watched him go, her chest constricting painfully and she didn't know why.

He was only a stranger after all... That was her voice of reason speaking.

Yeah, but a stranger who had just given her more fun and attention in one night than her husband had in two years, another little voice argued right back. A stranger who had made her feel like the only woman in the room and in the world. Juliet decided she would start listening to that voice instead of the 'Voice of Reason'. Reason hadn't gotten her very far in life up to now. Maybe it was time to go in a new direction.

With a heavy sigh, she composed herself. She would have to go back to that room all alone and wait around like a fool for a man who would stumble in at all hours of the night, smelling of booze with love bites on his neck. She closed her eyes tightly, reminding herself to make up the couch to sleep on when she got back. Casting a wistful glance at the table where she'd been sitting with Shawn not too long ago, she turned and dragged her tired form towards her room.

She climbed the seemingly endless stairs, ignoring the elevator as usual and she made it upstairs in record time. Shawn was in her mind relentlessly every step of the way, wondering things like where he would end up tomorrow and if he was packing already to go. What amazing adventures he would be getting up to while she sat obediently at home with only her wreck of a marriage to keep her company. The longing to experience life was almost unbearable and to experience it with someone like Shawn... She couldn't bear to think about such an impossible dream.

She opened the door to the room, not surprised in the least that it was one in the morning and Jonathon was no-where to be found. At least she could go about her business without his snide drunken remarks. She quickly made up the couch for herself, with a pillow from the bed and a spare blanket that she found in one of the cupboards in the bathroom. She wouldn't really need it if she was honest; the heat from the night air was more than enough to keep her warm. Sighing softly, she opened the balcony doors and enjoyed the calmness of the city as it washed around her.

The lights were bright and gaudy, but strangely beautiful as she surveyed them from above. The Strip buzzed with life, even in the early hours of the morning. She liked the feeling of being the one who could see it all in the silence of the balcony.

Once again her thoughts turned to Shawn, her handsome saviour of the night.

Even if she never saw him again, she would always remember him. There was no way of forgetting him, she though with amusement. He certainly left an impression behind. He'd been such a refreshing change from her miserable life. She secretly wished him the best in whatever he did from now on, glad that he wasn't stuck in the same rut as she was. At least one of them would get to live their lives. He would probably have forgotten all about her by the time he got home anyway, even with that astounding memory of his.

Shaking herself out of her abject misery, Juliet turned from her musing, from the warm breeze and her dreams and went back inside.

* * *

**A/N: First off, I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. It's so uplifting to see them and know that people are enjoying the fic so far! A quick message to the lovely people who review, but don't sign in- I'd love it if you did so I could send you a thank you message. I'll try my best to get everyone who reviews and I apologize if I miss anyone out.**

**If you don't feel like signing in, then a big thanks to you guest reviewers because you're all amazing too. I just don't want you guys to feel left out XD**

**So anyway, isn't Shawn just the sweetest guy ever? Poor Jules, having to go back to that lonely hotel room, thinking that she'll never see him again. How sad... Oh please, of course he'll be back! This a Shules fic people, and we haven't even had the customary helping of smut that I put into everything yet. Who knows where Jonathon is? *shrugs* I think I may actually be disgusted with a character from my own imagination. Good lord...**

**Reviews are like kicking Jonathon in the crotch. Rewarding and necessary for me to continue.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_I was alone _  
_I never knew _  
_What good love could do _  
_Ooh, then we touched _  
_Then we sang _  
_About the lovin' things _

_Ooh, all night, all night _  
_Oh, every night _  
_So hold tight, hold tight _  
_Ooh baby, hold tight _

**Journey:- Any Way You Want It**

* * *

Juliet awoke late the next morning.

Very late. Glancing at the clock on the wall and then at her watch to confirm it, she was shocked to find that it was already ten thirty. She rarely ever slept past nine, even on weekends. She must have been more exhausted from last night than she'd originally thought. The couch had been surprisingly comfortable and she nuzzled into the cushion and stretched her whole body, her dainty feet dangling off of the other end. She didn't hear any snoring coming from the bedroom, so Jonathon certainly wasn't there. She briefly wondered if he'd ever even made it back at all. Lifting her head, she looked around towards the coffee machine on the counter.

There was an empty mug, turned upside down and no coffee left for her in the pot. Juliet rolled her eyes. He'd been back alright. He must have sobered up considerably to not have woken her up when he stumbled in through the door at whatever time of the night. He must have slept in a friend's room or on a bench somewhere and rolled in just long enough to shower, shave and change. Not to mention drink all of the damn coffee and leave none for her. She grumbled something unintelligible into the pillow she was holding. To anyone listening it sounded an awful lot like 'selfish bastard' but she didn't repeat it again.

Instead she stretched again and let out a beastly yawn, before crossing her arms above her head and looking up at the ceiling for a while. She really must have been exhausted, because during her usual morning inner musings, she found herself drifting into a light doze again. She certainly didn't want to go back to sleep, finally sitting up, rubbing her eyes and shaking herself out of it. She would have a shower and change, she decided, and then head down to that lovely hotel restaurant for breakfast. With any luck, they would have some coffee left for her. If they made coffee and breakfast with the same love and care they did their mushroom ravioli, the Juliet knew she wouldn't be disappointed.

For the first time that morning and certainly not for the last, her thoughts drifted to all the fun she'd had the night before. She smiled softly to herself. She certainly hadn't arrived in Las Vegas expecting to enjoy herself with anyone. Instead of depressing herself with thoughts that Shawn was probably long gone by now, she let herself laugh again at some of his jokes and stories as she replayed them in her head. She felt much better this morning, especially after a good night's sleep and the revelation that there were still some amazing guys out there somewhere. Maybe one day she would find one... Shawn's smiling face crossed her mind and she frowned at herself.

"Come on Juliet, get a grip," she grumbled, kicking the blankets that were tangled around her feet away from her.

It had just been one night. The little voice was back as soon as the thought crossed her mind. "Yeah, one night and your hand is still tingling from where he kissed it." She inwardly told her new little voice to shut the hell up as kindly as she could muster this late into the morning. She hated over sleeping, especially on a holiday. Sure, she may not even get out of the hotel most of the time, but it was still a crime to waste a good view and a good breakfast with some people watching thrown in. Ugh, she cringed openly. Her life was drifting by without her.

Standing up, she wandered towards the bedroom, fishing her toothbrush out of her bag with her wash cloth and toothpaste. Jonathon's case was laying open on the bed, items strewn everywhere and she threw a look of disgust towards it. His dirty clothes were crumpled up on what should have been her side of the bed, but she paid them no mind. She wasn't his maid. He could wash and iron his own damn clothes. Catching sight of his white shirt she quickly looked away. Pink lip gloss was smudged over his collar, here and there like some whore had been attacking his neck with vigour. She wasn't in the least bit surprised about that at all. What had surprised her most was that he didn't even try to hide it anymore and that she didn't even seem to care anymore. There she was feeling a little guilty last night for kissing Shawn on the cheek and her husband was off probably getting a lap dance from some two-bit stripper in a bar.

Grabbing her things in one hand, she pulled her case out into the living room with the other. She didn't even want her things to be near him. It really would serve him right if he came back with some disgusting disease. She wondered briefly what he would try and blame the next one on. Bitten by a mosquito? Close shave with the bathrooms of a bar he'd been in? She scoffed. She couldn't give a damn anymore. He could sleep with the entire country for all she cared.

She flicked on the radio when she walked past it in the living room, smiling when Journey drifted from the powerful speakers. She sang along while she went about her usual morning routine, even dancing around a little bit since the dancing last night had rekindled her love a little bit. It couldn't hurt to indulge herself before breakfast. She danced until the end of the song, before finally making it to the bathroom and brushing her teeth. She jumped in the shower, yelping when the cold water hit her before the hot water came to her rescue. She glared at the shower head a little before grabbing the shampoo and getting to work.

When she was done she picked out something light and airy to wear. Shorts and a tee-shirt were as fancy as she was going to be today. No sun dress if all she was going to be doing was lounging near the pool. When she was dressed, she let out a sigh and grabbed one of the books she'd brought with her. The second she got to the door, she paused. A piece of paper was sticking out where the door met the wall. It was folded in half, 'Julie' scrawled over the top in shaky writing. She felt another little jab of hatred for that name. He couldn't even wake her to tell her what was in the note? Opening it, she read it with a sour expression on her face.

_Julie,_

_ The boys and I are spending the day out at a Casino. We'll be going to a place called Lycra tonight, so don't wait up again. Go shopping or something yeah?_

_ Jonathon_

She crumpled the paper into the smallest ball she could, storming over the balcony and flinging wide the doors as she hurled the paper ball as far out onto the street as she could. Uncaring if she hit anyone -hey, it was a paper ball, not a brick- she closed the doors again and went down to get something to eat.

The uneventful nature of her whole day was enough to put one hell of a dampener on her cheerful mood from that morning. It certainly didn't do anything to improve on it. After a breakfast that had more than matched the quality of her last meal in the same place, she'd remembered to give her compliments to the chef this time and she got a response that he was very pleased that she'd enjoyed the food. That had been the only interesting thing to happen to her all day. After the restaurant, she'd cast a longing look out onto the patio and to the table she'd been at the night before with Shawn.

Finding herself spiralling into a mood she didn't want to be in, she tore her gaze away and picked up her book.

She'd wandered to the pool and found herself a nice spot to sit at, in the corner under the shade of the surrounding trees. She watched people enjoy themselves for a while, not wanting to start her book so soon, but eventually boredom set in and she read until her stomach began to growl again. She was beginning to think the only thing that was going to break up her days were meals at this point. It certainly wasn't going to be anything exciting like trips to casinos and bars.

Grabbing a quick sandwich, she took that and her refreshed drink back to the sun lounger with her. At least that was something she could change up every now and again. Maybe she would order room service tomorrow. How exciting, she mumbled to herself. Several children ran past, laughter and water droplets flying wildly as they ran manically after one another. She smiled. What it would be like to be that age again, not a care in the world. Well, when there were no functions to go to she hadn't had a care in the world at least. Still, at least back then she would have had her brothers to keep her company and watch her back. They were very protective of her and she knew Ewan especially didn't like Jonathon. He'd voiced his opinion more than once, telling her that she needed a man who was going to treat her right. Someone who would treat her like a Queen. She'd assured him that she was fine at the time. Sadly, her brother was good at reading her after so many years and he called bull.

The Honeymooners were back to taunt her with their happiness, she noticed ruefully. She'd been hoping to avoid catching sight of them again. Not only did they make her jealous, but every glance at them reminded her of a certain hazel-green eyed man from the night before.

She scolded herself once again and went back to her book, but the words seemed to blur together in the mid-day sun and thanks to the images of Shawn running wild in her mind, she found herself re-reading the same line over and over again. Eventually she made a noise of annoyance and gave up, throwing the book down onto the grass next to her. Her mind was too preoccupied today to read. She stretched out, at least able to enjoy the shade and once the families began to pile out as the kids became bored, she was able to enjoy the peace and quiet too.

It was dinner time when she finally made a move, gathering up her things as she went inside. She dropped them all off at the hotel room, noting that nothing had been moved since she'd been away. Jonathon hadn't been back yet. She found herself not giving a damn as she dropped her book and her sunglasses onto the table and went to change into something a little more fitting for the evening. She had to give the hotel one thing, their entertainment was brilliant and according to the fliers around the bar, there were performers on tonight from the local Circus Troop. That would be interesting, she mused. She loved fire-breathers the most. Maybe she could catch a glimpse of them tonight.

When she finally got back downstairs, it was only five o'clock and she found that she wasn't all that hungry now that she thought about. She did however, spot Kelly lounging across at the bar and watching the men set up the stage again. Juliet made her way over warily, jumping when Kelly gave out a delighted screech. "Hey Blondie!" she smiled and Juliet relaxed.

"Hey Kelly, nice to see you again," she climbed up onto a stool, grateful for the company. "Busy today?"

"I've only just started to be honest. So what are you doing down here all alone? Where's your friend from last night? Shawn was it?" Juliet winced a little at the mention of Shawn and Kelly seemed to notice. She scowled. "Did he do anything to upset you? Because I warned him I would kick his ass and I will, I swear to God-" she was about to go on a full scale rant when Juliet cut in. She really didn't want Kelly to get the wrong impression of Shawn after he'd taken care of her so well last night.

"No! He was the perfect gentleman all night. That's the only problem... I guess I won't be seeing him again," she shrugged sadly and Kelly immediately calmed herself down. She'd overheard the two of them talking last night, knew Juliet's predicament with her husband -who in Kelly's opinion sounded like a good punt to the crotch wouldn't go amiss- so she guessed that meeting a nice guy who had vanished the next day must have been a real downer for the sweet little blond. "I guess I shouldn't have gotten so invested after just a few hours. I'm being silly, that's all. It was just nice having a guy who paid attention to me," she sighed, before giving Kelly a weak smile. The bar girl returned it.

"You deserve a good guy Juliet, if it's any consolation. He seemed to really like you too by the way. He'd been around for a few days and in all that time I'd never seen him even look at any of the girls here, let alone approach one. That's why I warned him not to mess with you," she shrugged and the information made Juliet feel marginally better about the whole situation.

"Thanks for that by the way. He was certainly terrified," Juliet let out a little laugh at the memory of Shawn's face when he'd brought the drinks back to the table. Kelly seemed pleased when she said that, glad that she'd gotten her point across so well. After a few minutes of talking to each other, Kelly eventually asked Juliet what she wanted to drink. She ordered the same beer as she'd been drinking last night, out of nostalgia more than the urge to actually drink any alcohol. But she enjoyed the first cold sip. Kelly had to rush off a little later, promising to come back during her breaks and Juliet was left alone again.

Well, sort of alone. Where was Kelly when you needed her? "Can I buy you a drink sexy?" Juliet wrinkled her nose as the drunken man who had been loitering by the doors finally saw his chance with Kelly's departure. He clambered onto a stool next to her and she was little relieved when he chose the one opposite to Shawn's. She didn't want him to spoil that image. He tried to focus his eyes on her but seemingly failed, instead just swaying dangerously on top of the stool.

"No, I'm fine for a drink thanks," she answered quietly and politely.

He frowned for a few seconds, clearly trying to take in what she'd just said. Juliet began to edge away a little bit when he began to scowl at her. "Why -hiccup- not! S'it because I'm drunk? Or because you're too stuck up to know a real man when you see one?" he sneered and Juliet resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She could easily recognize a real man when she saw one and there were none currently in her vicinity. Had someone asked her the same question last night, then she would have easily pointed out Shawn and been done with the conversation. But since Shawn wasn't here, she couldn't come up with any answer that wouldn't piss the man off more than he already was. She shrugged helplessly at him and he glowered. His hand wrapped around her wrist too quickly for him to be as drunk as he was letting on.

Juliet jumped off of her stool immediately, ready to knee him where it hurt and scream for Kelly if things came to it, when a voice called out behind her.

"Honey! Is this guy bothering you?" For a small unbelievable second, Juliet thought that Jonathon had actually come to her rescue, but she immediately dismissed the idea as ludicrous. If he couldn't even leave her a cup of coffee in the morning, the chances of him charging in on a white horse to save the day were slimmer than her chances of sprouting wings and flying home. The man let go of her instantly, hands raised as someone approached from behind her. Juliet barely let herself believe it until she turned around and there he was.

Shawn was striding forward, his eyes dangerously dark and the kind smile from the night before replaced by a pissed off scowl. The drunk seemed to have realized his mistake. "Look buddy, I didn't know she was married okay?" He yelped when Shawn's hand caught the front of his shirt and he yanked him forwards, practically holding him up with one arm. He turned the man around so that he was facing Juliet. "Whatever you want man, I'm sorry okay!" Shawn didn't seem to be able to hear him.

Or he didn't want to.

"I don't think I'm the one you owe the apology to, do you?" he growled lowly and the man nodded obediently, immediately rushing a string of apologies towards Juliet. She nodded when Shawn glanced at her, silently asking if she was okay. When she confirmed that she was fine, just a little shaken, he dropped the man's shirt again, before gripping the back of his neck and steering him in the opposite direction of the bar. "Sleep it off, you stupid jackass," he pushed him gently in the direction of the hotel so the drunken idiot wouldn't be tempted to wander towards the pool and drown his sorry ass. Shawn made sure he was inside again before turning back to a shell shocked Juliet.

After a few seconds of tentative silence, he finally smiled and waved. "Hey Jules."

She didn't know what to think. He'd saved her from loneliness the first time they'd met and now he was saving her yet again. Did this man ever stop giving? She gaped for a second before recovering her voice and asking the first question that sprang to mind. "I- I thought you were leaving? How are you here?" He chuckled loudly at her confusion, looking pointedly at the bar stools behind her. She gladly took one, her legs a little shaky after the whole incident. Shawn called for some service loudly, before turning back to her.

"Well, when you told me you were staying for two weeks... I guess I decided to book myself in for another few nights and hang around. It's a good thing I did huh? Not that you couldn't have taken him down on your own," he added with an eyebrow raise. The relief that swelled in her chest at the mere sight of him made the laughter bubble up to the surface at last and she broke down in near hysterics. Shawn very willingly joined her in her moment of insanity until she eventually had to stop. Her sides were beginning to hurt and her laughter had gotten to the stage where it was silent, with only gasps of air to punctuate it. When they finally returned to normal, Shawn realized that she was yet again on her own and it made him very pissed off. But he pushed his annoyance to one side so she wouldn't hear it in his voice.

"So, pretty lady. Why is it that I'm finding you all alone again tonight, with no-one watching your back in this big bad city?" he raised an eyebrow and Juliet gave him a pointed, are-you-kidding-me look.

"You're the guy with the photographic memory right? I thought we'd covered this. Husband, uncaring, asshole, absentee? Ringing any bells?"

"A few," he returned petulantly, pouting a little bit. "I just assumed that you would have talked some sense into him when he got in last night and sorted it all like I said," he shrugged, glancing around again and becoming annoyed when there was still no service at the empty bar. With a huff of air, he turned back to face her. "I mean, I thought he would at least have listened to you if you talked to him," he leaned on the bar with his elbow, resting his chin on his hand. Juliet shook her head at his naivety.

"Shawn, he didn't even get back until the early hours and was gone again for another outing with his friends before I even woke up. He probably won't be back until after three o'clock tonight either. But you don't have to say it," she cut him off when he went to open his mouth. "I already know he's the biggest bastard to walk the planet. I don't need reminding," she nudged his leg with her foot and he let out a breath, smirking. She could see him thinking about something, mulling it over in his head for a few seconds before he finally opened his mouth to spit it out.

"Have you eaten dinner yet today?" She wasn't expecting that, but he was looking at her with a hopeful expression on his face and she was suddenly very glad that she'd skipped her dinner that night.

"No, I wasn't all that hungry..." her stomach rumbled and she bit back a giggle. "But I'm getting there I suppose." Shawn seemed very pleased when she said that. "Why would you ask me about dinner kind sir? Surely you're not suggesting that I eat my evening meal with you, are you?" she raised her eyebrows in mock judgement and he let out a chuckle. He liked it when she put on a posh accent. It made him laugh and it made her seem a little more childish. Which in his book was a very good thing.

"Why yes, I was suggesting just that very thing. Come on Jules, I know the perfect place that you'll just love. What do you say you take pity on my pathetic self and come to dinner with me? It'll make me very happy and I promise I'll stop hounding you if you say yes," he smiled sweetly at her, cocking his head to one side and folding his hands under his chin like the picture of innocence he was. Juliet couldn't believe he thought she was actually going to put up a fight. If he'd asked her to go to a mud wrestling tournament and then to a monster truck rally, she still would have said yes. She was just so thrilled that he was actually here for another few nights and dinner seemed like the perfect way to celebrate. Not that she was going to share that with him.

"I think you've managed to twist my arm."

He held out his own arm and she linked hers through it, letting him lead her along the patio and through the doors. They dodged tables at the restaurant, neither wanting to let go of each other to make moving easier and choosing to struggle through the obstacles instead. Shawn insisted it was far more fun that way. Juliet found herself agreeing merrily as they cut through the hotel lobby and walked out of the front door. The doorman seemed confused, obviously remembering her with a different man the first time around. She ignored the look he gave her, far too happy talking to Shawn to care what anyone else thought.

He took her along the scenic route to their restaurant and Juliet was thrilled that she was actually getting out into The Strip to take in the sights. Shawn seemed just as pleased at her enjoyment of everything as she was, even pulling her across the street at one point to take a picture of her in front of a street show. She was in heaven as he showed her all of his favourite places to go that were nearby, especially along the side streets where he insisted that hidden gems lined the streets. He promised he'd take her to his favourite bar after the restaurant and how could she possibly refuse his offer, already having too much fun just walking to the places they were going.

Conversation came just as easily to them as it had the night before. It appeared that Shawn had an almost endless supply of stories and tales to amuse her with and she was engrossed within seconds, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked and letting his voice lull over her.

She would occasionally jump in with a few little stories of her own and he would listen just as intently as she would to him, loving the way she would use different voices and laughing more than once when she became excited that she had a story to tell him for a change. She told him a few things about her family and he asked her questions about herself, her likes and dislikes and they found out much to their delight that they were shockingly similar in almost everything.

Favourite colour, favourite foods, favourite movies and music. Even right down to the little stories they would both make up when they were people watching. Shawn couldn't get enough of her; he wanted to know everything about her... or at least, as much as she would tell him.

He asked about her life back home and she explained everything to him, even down to her mother moving away down the coast and her brothers leaving to start families of their own. She explained rather bitterly that Jonathon didn't want children either. He claimed that they would get in the way of his career and they wouldn't want that would they? Shawn had grumbled along with her, calling her husband an idiot. She'd laughed and asked him if he ever thought about settling down and starting a family. He admitted to her that ever since his parents' divorce, he'd found it difficult believing that a happy family life could actually exist. She knew what he meant instantly and that seemed to appease him.

He loved the fact that she seemed to get him, rather than accusing him of being a commitment-phobe like so many others did.

She liked that he was honest and didn't know if he ever wanted kids yet. He informed that he was good with children and they seemed to like him but he had doubts that he would make a good father. He was always reluctant to yell or discipline any child because it reminded him so much of his own childhood, void of a good relationship with his father because of that very reason. Juliet assured him that she thought he would make a wonderful father one day. Things would some naturally to him and he's thanked her sincerely before moving the conversation onto a lighter topic.

By the time they had actually walked to the restaurant, they were both starving and it was after five thirty so Juliet knew they had walked a long way away from the hotel. It hadn't seemed like it, since time was really flying when Shawn was around her.

He held the door open for her and she emerged into a tiny little Italian restaurant, complete with candles flickering away on each private little table. Overhead, hanging baskets filled with gorgeous flowers hung from the ceiling and draped their hanging ivy around the four stone pillars in the middle of the room. It would have been dark inside had it not been for the seemingly endless sea of candles dotted around. He had been absolutely right of course. She fell in love with the tiny, almost unnoticeable-from-the-outside restaurant. There were a grand total of four waiters, twelve tables, three booths and only three couples inside the cozy surroundings and they were seated immediately by the owner. Shawn requested a booth near the back and away from the swinging door of the kitchen. It would also afford them some privacy. In the background, gentle violins played harmoniously together and Juliet soaked in the atmosphere like a sponge.

"Do you like it?" he whispered softly so as not to upset the ambiance. She nodded enthusiastically, letting his hands on her waist steer safely around the tables while she looked around.

"Shawn... It's so beautiful. How did you even find it?" she looked at him curiously as they sat down and it seemed the owner was going to answer for him, because he appeared again with two menus and a wide smile for Shawn.

"Good evening Shawn! Dining for two tonight? I'm so glad, I was beginning to worry about you," he raised his eyebrow and Shawn shot him a dirty look while Juliet laughed at him. The owner was a thick, heavy set man with broad features and thinning grey hair that must have once been jet black, because you could still see hints of it in his goatee beard. He had a thick, barely understandable Italian accent, but thankfully Juliet had spent a lot of time with multilingual people and she could understand him perfectly well. When he laughed at his own joke, his whole body shook and his eyes crinkled up kindly. He reminded her a little of her cab driver from the airport.

"Jules, this is Antioco, which I believe means 'stubborn' in Italian, doesn't it?" Shawn smirked at Antioco's sour look. He recovered quickly though, taking Juliet's outstretched hand and kissing the back of it. Shawn didn't seem amused, but Juliet was flattered. Plus, his goatee tickled and made her smile. "Antioco, this is Juliet. She's a very good friend of mine and I want you to treat her like you treat me, okay?" he added as a warning and Antioco smirked.

"Please Shawn; I would never treat a lady like that." Shawn shook his head, finally allowing himself to smile at the joke while Juliet enjoyed the banter between the two. "Now, I believe the beautiful lady was asking how you found this place." She nodded when he looked at her and he took it upon himself to shove Shawn along the booth seat a little and sit himself down. Shawn rolled his eyes at him, followed by a pleading look. Antioco ignored him with unabashed glee. "Mr. Spencer here is my hero you see Juliet."

"Hero?" she raised her eyebrows at Shawn, who was currently turning an adorable shade of red and avoiding her gaze. She also guessed that he was kicking her amusing host under the table, but he was ignoring it. "Please tell me more," she leaned in, wanting to hear the story.

"Aww, Jules come on!" Shawn groaned, clearly embarrassed at this point, but Juliet and Antioco enjoyed every minute of his discomfort.

They ignored his griping.

"Well, one night about two years ago, I am putting out my bins as usual. I do this every night because my staff are too lazy to do it for me," he shot a dirty look at the waiters who were gathered at the other end of the room. Juliet laughed. "So, I am going about my business as I always do, when I feel something sharp against my back! It was a knife and I hear in a deep American voice 'Give me all of your money old man'. I wasn't very happy about being called old man, let me tell you," he grumbled and Shawn scoffed. Antioco kicked him back under the table for that and Shawn yelped.

"So naturally, being as stubborn as I am," he gave Shawn a nod. "I turn around to fight off my attacker. That is how I got this," he held up his arm, a shiny scar running the length of his forearm. Juliet gave a little gasp and Antioco seemed pleased that his story was captivating her so. "Well, now I am injured and with my bad back, I stand no chance against a younger, fitter man."

"Even when you were younger you still wouldn't have stood a chance," Shawn smirked and received an elbow into his arm for that comment. He muttered something about 'abuse' and went quiet again.

"All of a sudden I hear this crash, like lightening! The man falls to the ground in front of me and there is Shawn, holding one of the bin lids from earlier. He had bashed him over the head with it," Antioco was laughing now at the memory, his arm around Shawn's shoulders, squeezing him tightly like a long lost son. Shawn didn't even look uncomfortable, just accepting the hug like a good sport. "After that, I invite him in and offer him free meals for life. It was the least I could do after saving my takings for that day. What a hero!"

Shawn was back to being embarrassed, looking away again and avoiding Juliet's impressed gaze. "Yeah, he does have a hero like quality about him," she agreed softly and Shawn looked up at her, their eyes meeting. He was about to say something else when Antioco interrupted the moment by standing up and moving around the table.

"I shall leave you two alone. Any friend of Shawn's is a friend of mine, Miss Juliet. Consider your meal on the house as well," he gave her a courteous bow before twirling around and going to attend to his other customers. Juliet stared at Shawn for a while, before he finally worked up the nerve to look at her again.

"It's wasn't as big a deal as he made it out to be... Anyone would have done the same," he shrugged, passing her a menu. Their fingers brushed and they both smiled again, the awkwardness draining away and leaving them as they were before Antioco had begun his story.

"It meant a lot to him Shawn. Just like it meant a lot when you stepped in earlier and got me out of that situation with the drunken man. Antioco appreciates it and so do I..." she told him honestly. "Besides, you're kind of adorable when you blush like that," she added on the end for comedic effect and he relaxed, chuckling as he picked up his own menu. Their free hands rested close to each other on the table top and Juliet threw caution to the wind, moving that extra little centimeter and curling her pinkie finger around his. Shawn didn't say anything but when Juliet looked up to gauge his reaction, he was smiling like a fool into his menu.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Chapter three is done. Any thoughts? Are we glad that Shawn is staying for a few extra days? I sure am! Was this romantic enough for you guys? Next chapter will be the rest of their second night together and then we'll get on to the third day of fun! By the way, I'm drawing on real life experience here too guys. I met my current boyfriend over five years ago. It took us three days after meeting to get together and look at us now. So it's not impossible. I'm trying to draw the chapters out so it doesn't seem like they get together just like that *clicks fingers***

**So how am I doing so far? I hope you're all enjoying it and you're reviews are what make my day. I'm trying to average around 6,000 words a chapter, so are they long enough for everyone? Or would you prefer longer, shorter?**

**This is a little treat to tide you guys over until the Comic-Con Panel in a few hours! Hopefully we get a lot of James/Maggie pictures and videos!  
**

**Reviews are like hitting someone over the head with a trash can lid. Sudden, shocking and a hell of a lot of fun!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_  
_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_  
_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_  
_Where you gonna go?_  
_Where you gonna go?_  
_Salvation is here_

_I dare you to move_  
_I dare you to move_  
_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_  
_I dare you to move_  
_I dare you to move_  
_Like today never happened_  
_Today never happened_

**Switchfoot:- Dare You To Move**

* * *

By the time Antioco came back to take their orders, Juliet had just basically said '_screw it_' about feeling guilty and was now just full out holding Shawn's hand.

She wasn't going to feel like a horrible person when her so called husband went out last night and came home with a shirt covered in lip gloss. It hadn't even been the first time he'd cheated on her, hence her clear disinterest in it. The first time he'd slept with someone else had been on their honeymoon for Christ's sake. He'd admitted having sex with the hotel maid a few months later, before admitting to another woman a few weeks after they had gotten back. She was hardly even shocked anymore when he didn't come home at night. At the wedding of a family friend, she'd even overheard him bragging about sleeping with one of the bridesmaids. So no, she wasn't going to feel even the slightest hint of guilt for whatever was happening between herself and Shawn.

His large palm was warm and his fingers weren't too rough as he drew circles over her skin absentmindedly. She thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of simply holding his hand because with him it suddenly felt like the most intimate thing in the world that they could do. In this quiet little place, away from prying eyes and the worries of the world, they could just sit and enjoy each others company and simply revel in the gentle touch that Juliet had missed so much. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face and she was having an equally difficult time with her own grin. They both knew that problems could arise if anything happened between them. It was easy to work out but neither one seemed to care.

She hated her husband with all of her heart. She wanted to be as far away from him and his little world filled with himself as possible. With Shawn, she felt like she was galaxies away from her old lonely life. She felt the connection between them. It was so hard to ignore. It was like a magnet pulling her in and she knew just from the way he kept looking at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention that he could feel it too. Why else would he have stayed? She brushed her fingers over the hair on the back of his hand and he turned his palm upwards, squeezing her fingers reassuringly.

They would undoubtedly talk about what was happening between them later but now was just a time to let said things happen.

"Ah, you two look so happy! You make a beautiful couple, if you don't mind me saying," Antioco noticed their joined hands almost the very second he arrived with their drinks. Nothing got past him, especially when it came to Shawn. He could always tell when he was excited about something and the kid was clearly excited about the pretty young woman sitting across from him. Antioco was glad. Every time he saw Shawn, he was on his own. It made him a little sad to think of him being lonely out there in the wide world.

But this pretty Juliet, she was clearly a gem of a woman. The way they seemed to get happiness just from holding each others hands. It reminded him so much of his own dear wife. While Antioco analyzed the pair at the table, Shawn glanced at Juliet, unaware if he should correct Antioco or if he shouldn't say anything at all. Juliet answered for him with hardly a moment to spare.

"I certainly think so," she said quietly and Shawn's face lit up like someone had just plugged him into a generator. Juliet giggled softly and Antioco grinned to himself. Yes, they were a very happy and compatible couple indeed. He was especially glad that she didn't take any of his crap, which she'd proven during his story earlier. Yes, a woman like that would be good for young Shawn.

"I'm glad to hear it. Here you go, two icy cold beers straight from the fridge," he set down the tray and removed their bottles, passing first to Juliet and then to Shawn. They thanked him and gave their food orders, Juliet excited to try something new. Antioco recommended the carbonara, which was his specialty dish. He may not be the best cook in the world, but he made the best carbonara in Las Vegas! Juliet accepted his suggestion and so did Shawn, assuring her that Antioco's huffing and puffing was all true. The food would blow her away.

"I won't be long. I'll have one of the boys bring you some bread for the table as well."

They thanked him again and off he went, leaving them alone once more. "So Jules, I was thinking after dinner, since the night is still young... How about we hit a bar and then go and do something else? If I'm honest, I really do want to spend some more time with you..." he said, his face open and his eyes pleading. He was constantly glancing down at their joined hands to make sure she was actually real. He couldn't believe his luck. He wanted to know everything about this amazing woman, every little minute detail about her life. He wanted to show her how good life could be and how much fun she could have with the right person to show her. He just needed her to give him the chance.

Juliet, on the other side of the table was thinking all of the things he was. She wanted to explore this city with him, go places she'd never been before. The urge to kiss him was almost overwhelming, but she held herself back. The attraction was simmering under the surface and she knew she wasn't going to be able to resist it for much longer. She'd spent all day thinking about him and here he was, holding her hand after saving her again. She was never going to say no to him and she knew it. He could ask her to go to his bedroom with him right now and she would agree.

But she knew he wouldn't. He was a gentleman through and through. He knew she was married, unhappily yes, but married all the same. She knew it was holding him back from doing anything and she respected him for that. But she also knew that she'd felt more in two nights with Shawn than in two years with Jonathon. She felt alive for once in her life and it was because if him. Her husband hadn't loved her for a long time and she didn't feel anything for him either. There was nothing holding her back but a measly, meaningless piece of paper.

So she answered honestly when she finally spoke.

"That sounds like it'll be a blast Shawn. Can we try that little bar you pointed out to me on the way here? It looked nice," she asked and then bit back an amused smile when he practically bounced in his seat with excitement at her answer. She was going to enjoy this city and she was going to enjoy it with him.

"Jules, this big city is yours to do what you want with. We can go wherever you want tonight and any other night you decide to give me the honor of taking you out," he seemed genuinely pleased at the prospect of showing her around, already beginning a plan of all the best places to take her to in his head. Juliet laughed softly and with her free hand, she held out her beer bottle. He used his own to clink them together. "Cheers Jules."

"Cheers Shawn."

They were still holding hands by the time Antioco brought their food to the table, balancing a tray of delicious smelling food in each hand. After setting their plates down, he supplied the bread for their table noticing that they still hadn't let go of each other, fingers still intertwined. He rushed off after that without much conversation to spare except for 'Enjoy your meal'. He didn't want to disturb them any more than was necessary. After all, they could hardly have a heartfelt talk with himself droning away in the background, could they? Juliet didn't think there was anything odd about his behavior and immediately went with gusto for her dinner. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch and her stomach was certainly protesting about it.

Shawn, on the other hand watched Antioco leave curiously. He was acting even crazier than usual tonight...

Usually Antioco never missed an opportunity to talk until he was blue in the face but this time he'd run off with hardly a word to either of them. With an inward shrug as he gave up trying to guess, Shawn began to enjoy his food. The only qualm he had about it was the fact that he had to let go of Juliet's hand to be able to eat it at all. She didn't seem all that pleased either at releasing him, so, with the thought that she didn't want to lose contact with him in mind, she stretched out her leg under the table and brushed it against his. He grinned, glancing up from his food and nudging her back.

"If I didn't know any better Jules, I'd say that you quite enjoyed feeling me up," he winked and she rolled her eyes skywards playfully at his teasing tone.

"Oh please, if I'd have wanted to feel you up I would have done it properly by now," she shot back just as quickly and he raised his eyebrows. He liked a girl who could keep up with a verbal spar and there were moments last night and today when Juliet didn't just spar. She kicked his butt. She threw a smirk his way, plucking a piece of bread from the plate in front of her. His eyes followed her every movement and Juliet loved the attention.

"Come on Jules, you and I both know that I'm irresistible. You can't deny it," he shrugged innocently as though it was the most well known fact in the world. Juliet actually agreed with him. He was irresistible and she was having a very hard time ignoring that fact. So, ever since she'd taken the plunge and held his hand, she had stopped ignoring just how attractive he was. Not just emotionally attractive either. Physically, Shawn was fine.

"You caught me," she held her hands up and he pumped his arm in silent victory. Tossing a piece of her bread towards him, he caught it neatly and went back to his food triumphantly smug. She didn't even bother to reprimand him about it, finding him far too cute when he was gloating to do so.

Instead she returned to her own meal, now getting why Antioco claimed that he made the best carbonara in Las Vegas. It was warm and filling, not too light or too heavy. She could see why Shawn enjoyed it so much. Personally, she could have eaten the meal ten times over in one night, it was just that delicious. Antioco should market it and sell it in stores, Juliet thought.

With the candle flickering merrily in between them, they ate in a companionable silence. They would share the bread out, Shawn flicking crumbs towards her playfully. She would flick them back, starting a match that wasn't going to be won and eventually they would give up, giggling like children and going back to the food that they'd been ignoring.

All the while, their legs were entangled together under the table.

Once everything was gone from their plates, Shawn and Juliet bid goodbye to Antioco and headed back outside into the now dark evening. Although, Juliet lifted her face to the sky, the glow from the city lights illuminating it; things could never really be that dark here. There was always something blazing with light like a beacon in the night. A gentle breeze whipped her hair around her face and she suddenly regretted leaving it down. Shawn noticed with a sideways glance, reaching up and tucking some of the strands behind her ears. Juliet linked her arm through his again as they back tracked through the streets towards the bar he'd been telling her about. If it was going to be anything like the restaurant then she knew she would love it.

They couldn't stop talking to each other the whole way there, sharing their experiences of the food and what they both thought. Juliet loved the intent look of concentration that swept over his features when he was trying to think of something or when he was listening to her tell him something important. Well... it wasn't really important, but he made it seem that way. In fact, he went out of his way several times to ask her more questions about herself, particularly about her relationship with her mother this time. When she inquired why he was interested, he'd explained.

"You're face lights up when you talk about her. I like it and I'd like to hear more," he shrugged like it was the most simplistic thing in the world. But to Juliet it meant everything. Someone who was actually interested in what she had to say. Who went out of his way to find out more about her? She could get used to a life like that.

He didn't even let up while they were drinking in the bar. Question after question flew her way as they sat in a quiet corner, away from the other patrons.

It was larger than Antioco's place had been, with thick, heavy wooden tables scattered around the floor and an even heavier atmosphere in the room itself. It was a little dingy and for a while she wandered what on earth had ever attracted him to it. He could see her bemusement in the way she was looking around, like she was searching for some hidden gem to pop out and surprise her. All he said, very cryptically, was that she had to wait for a while. She looked at him oddly and he only smiled into his drink as a tinkling of a bell sounded in the background, cutting through the din. Juliet turned and watched as almost everyone in the room set their drinks down and looked skyward.

Glancing at Shawn, she realized that he was doing the same thing and she followed suit, not wanting to be left out of whatever was about to happen. When she finally looked at the ceiling, she couldn't stop her little intake of breath. She hadn't noticed that it wasn't a regular ceiling when she'd arrived. It had been too dark when she'd wandered inside to see it. But now that her eyes had adjusted to the dark, she could make out that it was made up of hundreds of shards of colored, broken glass.

Somewhere above the multicolored ceiling, a floodlight turned on. The whole dingy little room was suddenly bathed in light and a rainbow of colors; from the deepest red to the brightest shade of green. She looked around in awe and wonderment, before looking at Shawn to see if he shared her excitement. He did, his face several shades from blue to yellow and back again. "Do you like it? I thought it would be a nice touch, bringing you here..." he shrugged, going back to his beer. Juliet hadn't answered, laying her head onto his shoulder and watching the lights and colors dance over the faces of the other customers. "I'll take that as a yes," he murmured with a smirk and she batted at his arm to make him shush.

Her whole body hummed at their closeness, the body to body contact doing very little for her self control.

It was ten thirty when they finally decided to head back to the hotel, much to Juliet's despair. She didn't want the night to end at all. She had no idea how long she was going to get with him and she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him before he disappeared again. But she didn't want to think of that either. Nothing was going to spoil her night. She was feeling a little tipsy by now and Shawn was too, all the beer going to their heads as they giggled their way back through the streets which were bustling with the night life of the city. They weren't drunk enough to let their guards down or to do something stupid, but they had a nice buzz going that could have lasted them all night. Shawn steered her through the streets of the city, this way and that until she began to recognize her surroundings. They weren't far from the hotel now.

Juliet suddenly had a thought and slowed her pace down, tugging Shawn backwards with her. "You okay Jules?" he asked, looking down at her. She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm great. I have a question that you might be able to answer me though."

"Oh?" he looked concerned for a moment, before she let out a little giggle at his confused face. He frowned at her, raising an eyebrow. This only caused her to laugh more. "Oh come on Jules, my face isn't that funny is it?" he stuck his bottom lip out in a delightful little pout that had her wanting to lean forward and suck his bottom lip between her own. But even in her tipsy state, she resisted her baser urges for the time being. He caught her looking at his bottom lip and quickly grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "Or is this the kind of question that leads to me doing terrible things?"

"Nothing sinister Shawn," she pulled him closer to her side as they started to walk again side by side. "I was just wondering what Lycra was. Is it a club here in town or something?" She played it dumb, not telling him that Jonathon was there. She wanted an honest, unbiased answer. Shawn snorted loudly at the question.

"How did you even hear about that hole Jules? Nice girls like you don't want to be seen dead in that part of town, especially in that Lycra place. From what I hear it's only full of hookers masquerading as strippers. Not exactly the most wholesome family joint a person can visit when they're here. A friend of mine, Jason, used to work in it. Some of the stories he used to tell me were disturbing to say the least," he grimaced and Juliet now knew where Jonathon was tonight.

In a bar full of hookers probably having a good time in one of the back rooms.

Well, two could play at that game she scowled, before glancing at Shawn and righting herself. As much as she wanted payback, she wasn't going to use Shawn for that. No... she liked him far too much to have him just be a revenge lay. She needed to do something else first... "Why do you ask Jules?" his voice interrupted her train of revenge thoughts.

"I just saw a few fliers for it, is all. I wondered what it was," she shrugged, smiling sweetly up at him. He seemed appeased by her answer and they continued along the street. Juliet's mind was racing at a mile a minute. That had sealed the deal. As soon as she saw that scum's miserable little face, she was telling him she wanted a divorce. Divorce... That word had always scared her but now it seemed almost empowering. See how he liked that, when all of his funds and business ventures belonged to her and her alone. That would be the main kick in the face for him. He wouldn't care that she was leaving him. No, he would only care about the money and until the next time she saw him on this vacation, she was going to have even more of a blast with Shawn.

Her marriage had not only hit the rocks little more than a month in but it was now nothing but wreckage lying on said rocky shore. There was nothing keeping her with Jonathon anymore. She'd been too scared to leave him, scared of a life on her own. But in the last two days... something had just clicked in her mind. She was always on her own anyway. She knew how to take care of herself. She could make friends, the proof of which was walking beside her.

Although... she didn't really know what category Shawn fell into just yet.

Sure, two days was an awfully short amount of time to know a potential partner in. Yet, she felt like they had known each other for years. Every conversation was as easy as the last, every compliment sincere and every question asked hid an actual desire to know more about each other. When she touched him, or when his fingers brushed hers, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end like an electric current was running through her veins. He set her on fire with his lust for life, for adventure. She wanted to know more, know everything about him and his life. She wanted to know if he looked like his father or his mother, if he'd always been so adventurous.

She already knew that his favorite color was green and that when he was seventeen he'd fallen out of a tree and broken his arm in three places. She knew he had a scar on his chest from surgery when he was a child and that he'd always wanted to be an adventurer when he was young. He knew just as much about her, even though there wasn't much to tell from the last few years. He hadn't seemed to mind very much.

In the space of two days, he'd completely changed her outlook on life. When he looked at her, her blood boiled in her veins. Just like the city around her, Shawn made her feel like she was alive again. She would be forever grateful for that alone, even if nothing ever happened between them.

Although, the way he kept looking at her and the ever present tingle in her thighs when she was close to him was enough assurance that they were just as equally attracted to each other's bodies as they were the minds. She'd never met anyone so compatible with her in her whole life. The feeling was amazing, just to know that they loved all of the same things, thought the same jokes were funny and bounced off of each other so well.

She wanted to tell him what she'd just decided straight away, but she quickly changed her mind after a little deliberation. She would wait for a while before telling him that she was leaving Jonathon and before telling him that she wanted him instead. Another day wouldn't hurt and besides... tomorrow was Jonathon's big conference. She planned to skip it and piss him off. She knew that with Shawn's help, she would have the nerve to actually do it.

Jonathon could officially go to hell for all she cared now. Shawn looked down at her and spoke. "Did you hear me Jules? Or are you trying to think of ways to get out of it? Either's fine with me," he chuckled nervously and she shook herself from her thoughts.

"Sorry Shawn! I guess I was just lost in thought. What did you ask me?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come back up to my room and watch a movie," he shrugged, clearly embarrassed again. "No hidden agenda's or anything. I promise I'm not trying to get you into bed. I just figured it would be a nice way to round off the night. I mean we don't have to. We can go back out and do something because I really don't want you to be uncomfortable around me Jules or think I'm some sort of-" she cut him off by leaning up and brushing her lips gently over his jaw, trailing a path right down through his stubble and stopping at his chin. He had stopped mid-sentence, suddenly unable to think of any more words to ramble with.

"Shawn, you were rambling," she smiled, pulling away a little bit. She remained close enough to feel his breath when he finally regained the power of speech again though.

"I was?" he mumbled softly."Imagine that."

"Come on, let's go and watch a film. I get to pick seeing as you are officially at my mercy," she laughed, tugging him by the hand towards the hotel doors.

"You have_ no_ idea..." he murmured, heart beating wildly in his chest and sending his blood pounding into his ears as he let her take the lead. He couldn't get enough of her. She was astounding, amazing, magnificent... married... he groaned inwardly. She probably had no idea how much he wanted to kiss her properly, pushing her against the wall to devour her mouth with his own. He felt his stomach tighten, a bolt of arousal going through him but he managed to push the feeling away. He wasn't going to take advantage of her. Anything that happened between them would happen on her terms, he'd already decided that.

She pulled him inside the hotel, ignoring another surprised look from the doorman before she let him walk beside her again. After all, she didn't exactly know the way to his room. Shawn nodded towards the elevator and she grinned. Finally, a guy who didn't want to walk up thousands of stairs to keep fit. In the heels she was wearing, she wouldn't have made it very far anyway. Her feet were already starting to hurt. Dipping down, she slipped them off and carried them the rest of the way. Shawn ushered her into the elevator first, before stepping in behind her and pressing the button for the top floor.

She looked surprised and he merely smirked.

The top floor was so much higher than her floor was and when they finally got out of the elevator Juliet was buzzing with excitement. Shawn showed her the way to his room, unlocking the door and once again stepping aside so she could enter first. She turned the light on when she did, pleasantly surprised at the neat and tidy room before her. For a guy who was living alone in a hotel room, it was miraculously clean and welcoming. At least twice the size of her double room way downstairs.

He had the same flat screen and couch arrangement as she did, but the balcony doors were much grander. He motioned towards them. "Want to look at the view for a while?" he asked softly and she nodded, leading the way. She clicked the doors open and stepped out onto the wide balcony, the night air just as warm and welcoming as it had been way down below. She hugged her arms around herself and leaned on the rail, amazed at just how far away she could see and how small the streets looked below her.

Shawn came close to her from behind, his body pressing against her back as he looked over her shoulder, hands on the railing either side of her. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, watching the night sky which seemed so much closer all the way up here. "Thank you for tonight Shawn. It seems like I'm thanking you a lot lately," she murmured, not wanting to break the peaceful silence. He nuzzled his cheek against her hair.

"You're very welcome Jules. I know it's going to sound... insane when I ask you this. But," he trailed off and she loosened her arms from around herself, splaying her hands out on the rail over his own. That seemed to make him a little braver. "I want you to spend the day with me tomorrow. All day if you want." His voice was gentle and calm, breath ghosting over her cheek and she melted.

"Of course I will- Oh..." she suddenly remembered Jonathon's social event.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she smiled. Screw Jonathon. The first thing she was telling him he next time she laid eyes on him was that she wanted a divorce. She wasn't going to be the little wife anymore and she certainly wasn't planning on letting him flaunt her at a party. "I'd love to spend tomorrow with you." He sighed happily, rubbing his cheek against her again.

"Good. You won't regret it." She had no doubt that he would blow her away. Maybe they could hit a casino and win some cash, or go swimming in the heated pools. She knew he would make it special what ever they were doing. "Okay," he finally rumbled. "Let's go and check out the movie selection. I hope you have good taste Jules," he wrapped an arm around her neck and she pushed him, giggling when he didn't budge.

They wrestled a little on the way back inside, Shawn winning easily when he found her ticklish spot. She laughed loudly and struggled, wriggling in his arms as he jabbed her sides lightly with the tips of his fingers. She fell forwards onto the couch and he landed on his knees next to it, his laughter high pitched as she rolled onto her back. He patted her stomach gently before pushing himself up and grabbing the remote control from the coffee table. She scooted up, picking a cushion to hug and curling her legs up under herself. Shawn flopped back onto the couch, making them both bounce a little bit under his weight.

He splayed out, arms over the back and his legs stretched out in front of him. Juliet stole the remote from him and he grinned, holding out his arm invitingly. She cuddled into his side, still hugging her cushion to her chest while his fingers tickled her shoulder lightly. They picked a movie that they both liked and pressed play, thankful for the hotel's pay-per-view option. Shawn ordered room service for them; champagne and popcorn. Juliet had laughed.

"Champagne and popcorn?" she tilted her head to look up at him, her cheek against his shoulder since she was tucked comfortably into his side. He shrugged.

"Well, the champagne adds class and the popcorn adds the element of fun. So we're having a classy, fun meal," he concluded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Juliet shook her head in amusement.

"That makes perfect sense."

"Of course it does. Everything I say makes perfect sense," he stated cockily and Juliet shut him up by poking him in the side. He jumped and nudged her back before they finally settled down to watch their film. The food arrived about ten minutes later and Shawn had to leave her alone for a minute to go and collect it, tipping the boy who brought it with a twenty. It was safe to say that the kid almost had a heart attack when he realized it wasn't a five like he usually got. He thanked Shawn profusely several times before running off again to his next job while her companion just stood and looked confused as to why he was being thanked so much.

"I think that kid has a few issues he needs to work out," he shook his head, gathering up the popcorn in a bowl and picking up the bottle and the cooler.

He passed everything to her and she lay them out on the table, taking the champagne flute he offered her. He popped the cork with a bang and they laughed as a lot of the liquid made a valiant attempt to escape. They managed to salvage most of it by catching it with their glasses. They drained the excess before pouring out two real glasses, sinking back into the deep couch with the gargantuan bowl of popcorn on Shawn's lap. Juliet snuggled into his side again and he seemed perfectly content to let her.

The movie they had picked was a long one and by the time it was over, it was after midnight again. They had been quiet for a while, Juliet engrossed by the ending as she always was. As the credits rolled, she turned to share her enjoyment with Shawn only to have to stifle a loud giggle. His head was thrown back against the cushions, his arm still around her and his eyes closed over. "Light weight," she mumbled affectionately.

He'd fallen asleep.

She watched him for a little while, his chest rising and falling evenly every few seconds. He would sometimes let out a little snore and she would bite her lip to stop from laughing and waking him up. Eventually though, she knew she would have to leave and she didn't want to go without saying goodbye to him. Until tomorrow at least. Leaning close to his ear, she whispered his name. "Shawn, wake up." He grumbled something unintelligible and she patted his chest reassuringly. "Come on Shawn, it's me Juliet. Wake up, it's time I was getting back." He frowned, halfway between sleep and consciousness.

"No..." he groaned, his arm tightening around her and causing her to fall against him even more. "Stay," he muttered, his other arm coming up to trap her in a hug as he cuddled her to his chest. Juliet enjoyed the position for a minute or two, Shawn's body warm and welcoming and his arms feeling like a protective bubble.

But she knew she had to go and find her jackass of a husband and tell him she wanted to get rid of him.

"Shawn," she laughed, louder this time as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. His eyelids fluttered and he yawned, opening his eyes fully and squinting in the light. He groaned a little, lifting his head to look at her. "Hi," she smiled and he grinned back sleepily, noticing his arms holding her for the first time. He released her a little bit so she could pull back.

"Hey Jules... I fell asleep didn't I?"

She nodded, patting his chest. "You did. Don't worry though, you were adorable."

"Not manly? Seriously Jules? I'm adorable?" he pouted, doing little to dispel her original thoughts.

"You're adorably manly Shawn. Is that better?" she asked, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him. He nodded with a grin. "Good. I have to go though..." she added reluctantly, not wanting to leave the safety that his arms provided. His face fell a little.

"If you have to, I guess it's okay. But you'll meet me tomorrow right? Nine o'clock by the fountain outside? I'll have a surprise waiting for you if you decided you want to keep me company all day," he promised, hoping that it would tempt her even more to spend the day with him. Juliet thought it was cute that he was still trying to justify himself to her. There was no way she was passing up the opportunity to spend a whole day with him.

"Shawn, I'll be there," she promised, laying another kiss on his cheek before she got up from the couch. Shawn stretched when she did, yawning again. "You should get some sleep mister. Rescuing damsels in distress must be very tiring," she ruffled his hair, loving just how soft it felt under her palm. He grabbed her hand before she could pull it away, kissing it as a goodbye.

"Sleep well Jules," he watched her as she made her way to the door. She knew she would. She would sleep wonderfully tonight because she'd be dreaming of him. She didn't care how clique that sounded because it was true. Whispering goodnight again, she closed the door behind her, grinning like a fool all the way back to her room. She was in serious trouble and she knew it. How could you fall for a man you'd only known for two days?

She didn't have an answer. All she knew was that she was deeply attracted to Shawn both physically and emotionally. She was spending the whole day with him tomorrow and she was giddy with excitement. A whole day of fun with him, acting like a kid and holding hands while they walked to new places.

She was never going to be able to get enough of him and she hoped beyond hope that he felt the same way about her.

Back inside his hotel room, Shawn tossed and turned on his big lonely bed. He looked over to the side that Juliet had been curled into not fifteen minutes before and he wished that she was there with him. He missed her. He'd known her for a grand total of two days and he actually missed her when she wasn't next to him. She was like a drug.

It was insane how attached to her he felt. He shouldn't be this emotionally involved with anyone after only two days. Yet... he was. He wanted her badly and he knew it. What scared him the most was that he didn't just want her sexually. He wanted her to be here with him right now, giggling in that adorable way she did and enjoying all of the simple things that he usually took for granted. She made him see them in a whole new light.

Rolling onto his side, he sighed. He just hoped she felt the same way about him...

* * *

**A/N: Chapter four is over and done with so you can all look forward to Shawn and Juliet's big day out in the next two chapters. I have a feeling that Jonathon's big conference is about to be gate crashed by a pair of hooligans! Nothing else to really say about this chapter other than I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews are like daring to move. A little risky if you're being watched by a twenty foot tall T-Rex with a penchant for stamping on little things.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_ Fall outta bed _  
_ Sing like a bird_  
_ Dizzy in my head _  
_ Spin like a record_  
_ Crazy on a Sunday night_

_ You make me dance like a fool_  
_ Forget how to breathe_  
_ Shine like gold _  
_ Buzz like a bee_  
_ Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_ Oh, you make me smile_

_Don´t know how I lived without you  
'Cuz every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile_

**Smile:- Uncle Kracker**

* * *

Even though she had been sleeping on the couch all night, Juliet awoke with a wide smile on her face at eight o'clock the next morning. Not even the pain in her shoulders could stop her elation. Falling out of her make-shift bed, she didn't even bother to check if Jonathon was in. A quick glance towards the bedroom told her he was already gone. She did however, find another note stuck to the bathroom mirror when she went for a quick shower. In this one he told her to be ready at exactly five o'clock and waiting at the door of the hotel for him, like some obedient dog to be trained. She snorted with a barely surpressed fit of manic laughter. Fat chance of that ever happening.

She was spending today with a real man.

Crumpling the note cheerfully, she tossed it over her shoulder and made a perfect shot right into the toilet. She was incredibly pleased with herself as she flushed the piece of paper away forever. Much like she was going to do to Jonathon when she finally saw him. She was giddy and excited beyond belief, her thoughts bombarded with everything 'Shawn'. The way he laughed, smiled, talked, felt beside her, held her hand. She couldn't stop the images that clouded her mind. She felt like her chest was about to burst with happiness.

It was like she'd forgotten how to breathe until Shawn had come along, giving her the air she desperately needed and making her flourish. He'd stolen away the rain and replaced it with seemingly endless sunshine that lit up her world. Singing to herself, she showered quickly not even bothered that Jonathon had probably used up most of the hot water for himself. She danced out of the bathroom on some kind of euphoric high, twirling towards her suitcase and grabbing herself a nice floaty top and pair of faded jeans. If she was going out with Shawn she wanted to be comfortable.

She knew he would like whatever she was wearing anyway. Catching sight of her passport at the bottom of her bag, she pulled it out thoughtfully. Slipping it, along with all of her extra credit cards and her cellphone into her purse, she felt a sense of relief. She had a feeling that if Jonathon came back to the room and found that she wasn't there later, he would do something like take her passport out of spite. It was much less worrying to carry it with her. With that thought in mind, she whirled away from the case and wandered towards the door.

Casting one last glance at her room, she let a grin creep up onto her face when she thought of how lonely she'd been not a few nights ago. Slamming the door shut behind her, she decided she would make some better memories today with a guy who cared about her. She took the elevator down and grabbed a very quick breakfast in the restaurant. Just toast and a slice of grapefruit that would keep her filled until lunch, where ever she may be by then.

She was so excited that by five minutes to nine, she was ready and waiting at the fountain across the street. She hadn't really noticed it much before, only stealing quick glances now and then. But it was pretty and quiet, it felt almost secluded even though people were walking right by her as she sat on the edge.

The surrounding tiled wall was high up and her feet didn't even touch the ground as she swung them from side to side. There were plenty of families with children and teenagers milling around; the teenagers all looking surly at the idea of being up before ten in the morning. All of the younger children were tireless though, boundless energy exhausting their parents.

Hearing a roar from the direction of the road, she tore her eyes away to search for the person who was disturbing the peace and quiet. A man had pulled up on a motorcycle to the curb, head covered by a helmet and an extra one sitting on his lap. He must be here to meet someone, she mused. He had a brown leather jacket on, which must have been necessary even in the heat of the morning. He had a spare one of those as well and he grabbed both as he swung his leg over the bike to hop onto the sidewalk. Juliet almost fell backwards into the fountain when he popped the visor of his helmet up.

Shawn's face grinned back at her as he stood casually beside the metal monster he'd ridden in on, his arms spread wide.

"Shawn..." she didn't really know what else to say and he quickly closed her mouth for her, his finger hooking under her chin. She continued to stare at the bike. Would she really be able to get on that thing? Even with Shawn driving. The very thought of speeding through the streets on it was intimidating.

"It's perfectly safe Jules, don't worry. I promise," she glanced up at him for the first time, his voice a little muffled as he crossed his heart through the jacket. "Here." He held out the helmet and the jacket. She took them from him with a grateful smile, even if she was still terrified. "I got these for you this morning. I figured you couldn't ride without them and since I didn't have an extra set..." he looked embarrassed but she was still smiling.

Swinging the jacket around her shoulders, Juliet inhaled the scent of new leather deeply. It even had a little bit of him inbued with it from when he'd had it on his lap. He seemed pleased that she like it so much.

"It's beautiful Shawn, thank you," she hugged the jacket around herself.

"Think nothing of it. Shall we?" he motioned to the bike behind him, clearly itching to get back on the road and take her wherever she wanted to go. She nodded, slipping the helmet on when she'd fixed her hair under the jacket so it stayed in place. He reached out and fastened the buckle under her chin, flipping up her visor when he was done. "Good fit? Or does it need resizing you think?"

"Are you saying I have a big head, Mr. Spencer?" she crossed her arms and his body rumbled with a laugh.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well don't worry, it fits perfectly," she snarked back at him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a hug, before releasing her and jumping back onto the bike. Juliet watched him flip down his visor and rev the metallic beast up with a snarl. His head turned to her and she followed his example, climbing onto the back. The seat was pretty high up as she looked down on either side, her feet behind his on the foot rests. She pushed her visor down and her world became tinted with black. She only faintly heard him over the sound of the bike vibrating beneath her and the thickness of the helmets.

"Hold on to me!" he called and she did, not shy at all about wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed both palms flat against his stomach, fingers slipping under the open material of his jacket to cling to the T-Shirt underneath. His body seemed to hum exactly like the bike when she did and she assumed her must have liked it. She tightened her grip to make sure and pressed her front against his back as closely as she could. Shawn seemed to melt all over again at the contact. Patting him once on the stomach, she gave the go ahead that she was ready for him to move.

He have a swift nod and pulled away from the curb with a deafening rumble. She was suddenly very thankful for her helmet, messy hair be damned.

To be honest, Juliet didn't think they were going all that fast, but after all, they were stuck in the morning traffic for a while. He turned this way and that until the roads began to clear, getting a little faster the further away they got from the busy center.

But Shawn really didn't kick it up a notch until they got to the long stretches of deserted roads near the outskirts of the city. They drove along as though they were actually flying and Juliet couldn't have loved it more if she'd tried. It was exhilarating, breathtaking, out of this world. Buildings and trees whipped by before she could even register what they were, only telling by the flash color in the corner of her eye. She let out a little squeak now and again when he made a quick turn and she could feel him laugh against her. At times she was worried that they would turn too sharply and fly off, but it was clear that Shawn was an excellent and seasoned driver. Never once did the bike wobble or go off course and eventually she lightened up, enjoying the rush of adrenaline when the bike screeched around a sharp corner or turn.

She could see why he owned a motorbike in the first place. It gave you seemingly limitless amounts of freedom. You could come and go to any place you wanted when you pleased and Shawn was the living proof of that. He was the embodiment of freedom, of living life to the full and letting it take you where it may. She hugged herself to him a bit more, turned her head and resting it on his back. His body was warm to the touch, his shirt bunching under her fingers and she suddenly felt very hot even with the wind whipping around them. The feeling of having him in her arms, between her thighs. It was so... arousing.

It had been quite a while since she'd felt that tell tale tingle at the top of her thighs, making them clench a little bit around him. She wanted him. It was a realization that had been dawning on her for a while now. She was so attracted to him that it should be criminal. The way he licked his lips or those gorgeous eyes of his trailing over her when he thought she wasn't looking. It didn't creep her out in the slightest. He'd said it before, honestly. He was a guy and he was attracted to her; and yet he hadn't made a move except to hold her.

That in itself was a turn on for her. To have a man want more than just sex. He liked holding her close and he was giving her the choice. He was leaving it entirely up to her whether or not to be intimate with him. Juliet let her eyes close and her mind ran wild with all the naughty thoughts she'd been holding back. She'd really have to do something about that...

The pair drove for about an hour before Shawn eventually decided it was time to take them back into The Strip. He didn't want to take up the whole morning with just the bike.

His main plan was to take her shopping for the rest of the morning and then go back to the hotel for a bite to eat before heading out again. That way they could leave everything they bought in his room and not be snowed under with stuff for the afternoon. Then hopefully, with her blessing he would rush her down to the Carnival, which happened to be in town for a few weeks. It had been a stroke of luck that it was around, because it had skipped Vegas the last few times he'd been around. He'd pocketed a flier for it in the bar the night before when Juliet hadn't been looking. He hoped that he'd gotten away with it without her guessing. He wanted her to be surprised.

His girl was going to love it and he was going to make sure of that. He frowned when he realized what he'd called her in his head. His girl... He shook himself.

Her arms around him and the feeling of her so close was beginning to distract him; another reason he was heading back. He didn't want to be thinking about kissing her while he was going that fast. It was a recipe for disaster he thought with an air of amusement. The very thought of her could cause him to lose all focus. He wanted her so badly that it was becoming difficult to _not _lean over and kiss her when she was doing something particularly cute. But he didn't. He didn't want her to think of him badly. He wanted her to know that he didn't do this kind of thing. Ever. He didn't enjoy picking up random women for the fun of it and breaking their hearts. He could never do that to her.

There was something about this woman that could end up breaking _his _heart. Sure, it had been her looks that had attracted him at first that night. But then... she'd been so charming and yet shy. So funny and yet so adorably unaware that she was. He'd been intrigued and hearing her talk about her life he'd realized that she had so much passion for it. It was there, burning under the surface, just waiting to come out; and he wanted to be there when it did. He wanted to be the one showing her how much fun life could be. Shawn Spencer had been caught completely off guard.

In three years he hadn't let anyone in except for Gus. He'd followed one rule, to do or die by. He traveled alone. No-one else and no commitment. No baggage and absolutely, _absolutely _no falling for a girl who would break his heart. But what had he done? He'd fallen for a girl who could break him with nothing but a look or a smile. Who could make his heart somersault in his chest and make his stomach do a back flip.

Cupid must have been firing arrows into him so much that he envisioned himself like some kind of hideous human hedgehog, arrows sticking out of his back at every angle. He didn't want to be heart broken. He'd seen what it had done to his father. He couldn't end up like that.

But for some reason, the terror he felt at the enormity of his feelings dissipated when he looked down and Jules was there, her hand in his and her eyes wide as she took in the sites of the big wide world. He'd fallen well and truly head over heels for this little blond spitfire. He kind of knew what all those singers were on about now. His head was screaming at him, telling him not to get in too deep. To run! That was how he coped with commitment and fear. He ran.

This time though, his heart was a bigger loudmouth than his head was. It was drowning out all reason and sense, all rationality. He was listening to that instead. Hmm, it seemed to be working out, he grinned when Juliet cuddled up against his back again. Oh boy, was he in big trouble...

They slowed again the deeper they got into the city and by the time they were on the High Street in the shopping district, they were almost at a crawl until Shawn found a parking space. Thankfully the bike didn't take up much room and they managed to slip into a little side street and park in a spot that a car would have struggled into. Juliet dismounted first and Shawn followed, bouncing on the balls of his feet and pulling his helmet off. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and when Juliet had fixed her own hair, she reached up and ruffled his; styling it similarly to what he was used to. Shawn watched her the entire time, her face close to his and her eyes trained on her work. She had to stand on her tip-toes since she'd decided to wear flats today and she had no idea what being so close to him was doing to his heart.

She seemed pleased with her work, her hand trailing down from his hair to cup his cheek; thumb rubbing softly on his cheek. His eyes closed over and he exhaled the breath he'd been holding since she'd first come that close. Juliet felt the urge to kiss him properly thunder through her. She wanted him so badly, wanted to kiss him and seal the deal. Her lips were so close to his, an inch or two away. She could feel his soft breath on her, see the little freckles here and there on his tanned skin.

All she had to do was lean- a little- closer...

They almost jumped out of their skin when a car horn blared from behind them and they realized they'd been standing in the middle of the road instead of the sidewalk. Shawn cleared his throat apologetically, waving at the driver with a sheepish look. He tugged Juliet over to the sidewalk as the car trundled away, the moment suddenly becoming very awkward. They stood staring at each other for a moment, before beginning to speak at the same time.

"I think-"

"Should we-"

They laughed, the tension melting away as he leaned his forehead on hers with a smile. He inwardly cursed that damn driver and his bad timing. That and the fact that they'd been standing in the middle of a road completely engrossed in each other like they were high school sweethearts. Shawn knew that if they had have known each other in high school, he probably would have married her by now. That was certainly saying something, coming from him. "You go first," he muttered, not needing to talk loudly when they were they were that close.

"I was just going to say, I think he had some anger issues to work out," she giggled, their noses brushing now as they nuzzled. He gave a laugh. "What was yours?" He shook his head lightly.

"Mine wasn't as funny as yours."

"I want to hear it anyway," she smiled, enjoying their own little private world and ignoring the eye rolling of strangers passing them by. They didn't know the situation and therefore their opinion was invalid and useless. She was enjoying herself and the butterflies beating in her stomach were certainly whipping up a storm. She felt light as a feather. "Out with it Spencer," she nudged his head with her own, once again within kissing distance of him. How she burned for him, longed to take that first step. So why the hell wasn't she? With a rush of bravery flooding her system she leaned in and closed that final gap, cutting him off half way through his sentence again.

The second her lips touched his, endorphin's poured through her veins and she felt giddily high. Shawn groaned with barely contained pleasure and glee that she was kissing him. It started out lightly, a few little experimental feather like brushes of her soft lips against his rougher ones. But the feeling she got was overwhelming. Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders at first, before hooking around his neck as she pulled him closer. Shawn's hands settled on her waist as he let her lead the kiss, take it at her own pace. But inside he was punching the air with joy, doing dances that would rival the musical numbers in Fantasia.

Juliet sank a little deeper into the kiss, her lips parting more as it became bolder. Shawn's head tilted to the side like hers, giving him better access and letting him kiss her like she'd never been kissed before. Juliet could never remember a kiss like this one before. Even though they were standing in the middle of a street and she had a wedding ring on that wasn't from him; it was still the most perfect kiss she'd ever had. He was so attentive, his fingers digging into her hips gently, squeezing while his mouth played with hers. He sucked gently on her bottom lip for a second and she let out a little breathless laugh before going back for more and doing the same to him.

He tasted divine, like chocolate and pineapple. Like freedom and empowerment. She parted her lips further now, her tongue flicking out against his top lip. He knew immediately what she wanted and his own tongue found hers, tangling together in her mouth first and then in his. The kiss was so erotically charged that Juliet could feel the rush of arousal coming before it hit her. It was safe to say that had she been rubbing against him, she would have felt his as well. She made sure to taste every inch of his mouth and he, hers. But soon air became an issue and they silently cursed that pesky need to breathe.

Shawn pulled away first, licking his lips immediately because he missed her taste. Juliet did the same as they ignored the comments from the clearly jealous people passing them. Shawn was looking at her with a gentle awe on his face and just like he'd done to her earlier, Juliet shut his mouth for him with her finger under his chin. "Jules..." he finally spoke as they stared at each other. "Jules, good girls aren't supposed to kiss like that," he finished breathlessly.

"Then I'm sure you can guess that I'm not a good girl, Shawn," she teased, but he didn't smile. Instead, he leaned in again and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips once more. This one didn't last as long since they were still breathless and on the verge of being arrested for public indecency. When they parted again, he hugged her to him as a delightful shiver flew along his spine.

"Jules?"

"Hmm?" she hummed into his chest, her cheek against him and his heart beating wildly in her ear. She was no better herself, unused to kisses; let alone ones that took your breath away like that. Her knees were a little shaky with nerves and everything 'Shawn', but she kept herself upright with his help.

"Would you be offended if I kissed you whenever I wanted?" he mumbled, somewhat embarrassed by his own question; or at least, by how silly it sounded to his own ears and when she pulled back to look at him, he was blushing pink. She reached up to stroke his cheek again, kissing his chin and then his lips. He grinned widely when she pulled away, entwining her fingers with his so they could hold hands to their next destination. Today was going better than either of them had hoped and it was only ten thirty.

"Shawn, I would be offended if you _didn't _kiss me whenever you wanted. Because I plan on kissing you whenever I feel like it, if you don't mind," she answered honestly, looking forward to being able to just lean across when she wanted to and fulfill that need for closeness that she felt around him. Now she could do it whenever the urge took her.

"Does it look like I'd mind?" he laughed, planting a kiss to the top of her head. "Shall we hit the shops, Jules? Because that officer over there has been eyeing us for a few minutes now and I have a feeling if I start to kiss you again I won't be able to stop. Then we'll be arrested and I'd quite like to keep my record... well, fairly clean anyway," he trailed off and she raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"I like a man who walks on the wild side," she patted his chest as they finally began to walk towards the busier High Street. Their joined hands swung between them as they walked, matching, silly grins on their faces.

* * *

Shopping was more fun than Shawn ever remembered it being. Juliet explained to him that she had enough clothes to last her a lifetime; and although she ended buying a few pairs of jeans and a top, they actually spent most of the hour checking out the gadget stores more than anything. Shawn loved playing with the iPhones in the phone shop, even though he had one himself. He explained that he just liked to write interesting messages and leave them for other people to find. Although, when he said interesting, he actually meany dirty. Juliet had joined in, deciding to walk on the wild side with him and they'd giggled together until they'd kindly been asked to leave by a shop assistant.

Apparently, two grown adults writing dirty things in their phones wasn't store policy. They'd laughed for a while about that one as they'd searched for another phone shop to annoy people in.

Shawn couldn't stop kissing her and to be honest, shopping was now the last thing on either of their minds. He could have spent all day and night kissing her, hearing those little moans and whimpers that escaped when he did something she particularly liked, like nibbling on her bottom lip until it was a little red. Juliet just kept surprising him and he just couldn't get his fill. He didn't want to get his fill of her. He wanted to keep her forever, keep her by his side until she got sick of him and kicked him to the curb. He hoped that would never happen though. They were sitting on a little bench, watching the world go by and making up their stories for each new person they saw, when Juliet mentioned Jonathon's event that night in passing.

"I'm supposed to be going with him," she said offhandedly, not noticing at all how his face suddenly fell.

"Oh... Well if you want I can drop you off..." he trailed miserably off, frowning at the ground as she looked up in clear amusement at his little mood swing. Sometimes men could be such girls about things. She giggled loudly but he still didn't look up and she rolled her eyes with a smile, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I'm not ditching you, you big idiot. You're so cute when you're jealous," she teased and he stuck his tongue out at her childishly, still refusing to smile or crack a grin.

"Wasn't jealous," he crossed his arms, his lips threatening to turn into a grin. She poked his side and he jumped when she found his ticklish spot, almost falling off off the bench while she laughed at him. To silence her, he attacked her with a kiss, which she really didn't think was playing fair. But who was she to argue when he was swirling his tongue with hers and making her breath catch in her throat? It was a few seconds before they pulled away, breathless and laughing. "So maybe I was a little bit jealous..." he admitted, leaning back against the bench with his arm around her shoulder. Juliet leaned into his side, snuggling in and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be Shawn," her tone became serious. "You're ten times the man that Jonathon is and if the choice came down to you or him..." she lifted her head and he turned his to look into her eyes earnestly. "I would choose you. You've shown me more of the world, more affection and more emotion in two and a half days than that jack ass managed in three years. He doesn't stand a chance against a real man Shawn," she nuzzled him and he felt his heart swell with emotion at her sweet words. "Besides, I only mentioned it because I remembered it was at a place called Holloway's and we're sitting across from a street vendor with Holloway on the side of his cart."

"Hmm, I know that place," Shawn mused, a sly expression on his face. Juliet noticed and raised an eyebrow at his scheming look.

"What are you planning Mister?" she prodded him and he chuckled, stroking her shoulder with his fingers. "I know that look. My brothers always used to get it when they were planning on putting a frog in my bed or something. Thankfully I'm not afraid of frogs so that ended up being a stupid plan, but it was a plan all the same. Now spill it," she grinned, suddenly excited by the boyish look of mischief on his face.

"Well, what would you say to gate crashing the party?"

That sounded both fun and dangerous, which she was beginning to think were Shawn's middle names. But the thought of seeing the pissed off look Jonathon would be wearing all night when she found out she'd ditched his little party, would be well worth the risk. Shawn could see the look of determination grow on her face. "What do you say Jules?" he was suddenly very excited at the thought of gate crashing a party with his girl. "We'll sneak in through the kitchens, steal some food, duck under the tables and listen in on people's conversations. Then afterwards, what would you say to a bit of gambling at Caesar's Palace?" The second 'Caesar's Palace' left his mouth, Juliet threw her arms around his neck and kissed him senseless. Shawn was seeing stars when she finally pulled back.

"You, are my hero Mister Spencer."

"Glad I could be of service Jules," he laughed headily, still a little high from the kiss. "I take it you're looking forward to Caesar's Palace the most then?" he chuckled when he eyes lit up again. There was just something about that place that made her want to explore it. She didn't know why. It just seemed to hold some grandeur and mystery that made her feel like the world was just out there, waiting for her to come and get it. To do so with Shawn; and it all started with that giant casino and it's incredible fountains. She could barely contain herself.

"What's it like inside Shawn? Have you been before?" she wanted to know all about it and he laughed at her childlike excitement before nodding.

"I've been there once or twice yeah. I mainly stayed at the Palace Court Casino, which is really nice in itself. But there are loads of restaurants and bars in it. It's massive, like a miniature city. You'll love it Jules, I swear. Neptune's Bar is pretty good as well but we'll explore it all if you want. Only the best for you gorgeous," he cupped her face, light butterfly kisses trailing along her jaw and over her cheeks. "I'm so glad you decided to accept my little 'Kissing Policy' earlier. I love being able to kiss you whenever I want to. You're so amazing Jules. I've never looked at Vegas this way before. It's like I'm seeing it in a whole new light. You weren't the only one who was lonely these last few years Jules. Being on the road has it's perks, sure. But you get tired being on your own. I'm glad I decided to stop off here on the way back. I'm so glad I decided to have dinner in the restaurant that night instead of going out. I'm so very, very glad Miss O'Hara, that I found you here."

A more romantic sentiment you never would find as she curled her arms around him in a crushing hug, which he returned with pleasure. Some people might have thought that they were just two lonely people, who were using each other for companionship. But Shawn and Juliet knew better. When you met someone so compatible with you, someone who made your world spin off of it's axis and whirl into a whole new universe... It was a connection that was just- there. No-one could explain it and they shouldn't even attempt to. It wasn't impossible to fall so fast for someone. People were always going on about 'love at first sight'. This was like that, but a little more unique.

There was nothing that could describe the feeling they both got when the other was near. Almost like, if they weren't in sight then things didn't feel right. Like something was suddenly off.

Juliet pulled away and stood up, holding out her hand to him. He slipped his into it, letting her pull him up from his seat. Draping his arm around her, they walked slowly back to where they'd parked the motorbike. They might as well head back to the hotel now and leave the shopping in Shawn's room. Juliet wanted to get changed into her new clothes anyway before he took her to her surprise that afternoon. She'd been a little confused to learn that the bike wasn't her surprise. No, it was still to come. The bike had just been a bonus. They suited up for their ride back, Shawn affectionately clipping the chin strap of her helmet again for her, while she pulled his visor down for him. She was a little put out because she had to rest the bag between them and it stopped her getting as close as she wanted to.

But she could still wrap her arms around his waist and they took off again, deciding to take the backstreets to the hotel and avoid the traffic altogether. Besides, it was getting late and they hadn't eaten since breakfast. Juliet was practically euphoric the whole way back, even flashing the doorman a bold smile when he shook his head in disapproval.

People could disapprove all they wanted. Hands joined as they made for the elevator, Juliet knew she would shout from the highest rooftops about her guy if she could. Oh yes, she was calling him her guy now. There was no point in being shy in her own head now was there? In fact, she would scream it at the top of her lungs and knowing Shawn's love for all things childish, he would probably be right there with her. The elevator dinged at Shawn's floor and they piled out, wandering towards his room and slipping inside. "I'm just going to get changed okay?" she kissed his cheek and grabbed her bag, rushing towards his bedroom. He smiled at her as she went, before wandering to the balcony to look out.

He knew that if he stayed in there and heard her other clothes hitting the floor, that he wouldn't be able to control himself. So, like the gentleman he was, he stayed outside and watched the world from above until he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind. He smiled and gripped her hands, turning to survey her new outfit. "Beautiful as ever Jules," he muttered, lips brushing the back of her knuckles. "My favourite color too," he fingered the green material of her top.

"I thought you might like it. Now come on, lunch time." Closing the balcony doors, Shawn wondered how he'd ever gotten so lucky.

* * *

**A/N: If you all couldn't tell, I was in such a romantic mood when I wrote this chapter that I just had to make them kiss. It would have been criminal not to and lets face it, it was long overdue XD I'm literally listening to romantic music and writing this with such a dopey grin on my face. I should take a picture for you all. Seriously, I'd recommend listening to Etta James:- The Very Thought of You when reading this. It's such an inspiring song and you have Miss James to thank for the mushy goo in this chapter.**

**So, it looks like Jonathon's perfect party isn't going to be as perfect as he'd hoped. Who knows what Shawn and Juliet will overhear while they're there? Maybe something that will cause them to give into those baser urges that have been building for a while now? Who knows, I haven't decided yet and I'm a very mean person. Then again, this romantic mood of mine isn't going anywhere yet...**

**I hope you're all enjoying it so far. You're all my inspiration and your reviews are always so wonderful that it makes me want to keep writing just for you.**

**Reviews are like being in a romantic mood. Full of soppy, gooey love that just spills out onto the page and causes cavities.**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_ I will be away from tomorrow until the 28th and I'm unsure if I'll have internet access when I'm away. If I do, then you'll more than likely get another chapter, but if I don't then I'll at least have one ready for when I get back. Hopefully this one will tide you over until then!**


	6. Chapter 6

_The very thought of you and I forget to do _  
_The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do _  
_I'm living in a kind of daydream _  
_I'm happy as a king _  
_And foolish though it may seem _  
_To me that's everything _

_The mere idea of you, the longing here for you _  
_You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you _  
_I see your face in every flower _  
_Your eyes in stars above _  
_It's just the thought of you _  
_The very thought of you, my love _

**Etta James:- The Very Thought of You**

* * *

Shawn could have sworn that he was living in some kind of daydream right now.

Sure, it might seem foolish to believe in such things, but while Juliet was by his side, things were finally going his way for once. He was really looking forward to tonight. She was just as invested in pissing off her husband as he was and he knew that crashing a fancy party was just the way to do it. It was nothing less than the stupid, foolish idiot deserved Shawn mused as the pair made their way to the restaurant for lunch. How could a guy marry such a stunning woman like Juliet and then gratuitously ignore her for two years like he had?

Was he blind or just a little slow? Maybe he was both.

How could he not see how passionate she was, how amazing she was? Her emotions were worn on her sleeve, so very easy to see and even easier to hurt. That was why he was being so careful around her, especially when it came to being intimate. He wanted her to make the first move and she did, kissing him like she had in the street. She could certainly kiss, he smirked to himself. She had reduced him to a pile of unmanly go with those soft lips. All he wanted to do for the rest of the day was kiss her senseless but he had a feeling she might protest if he tried. She was just waiting for an opportunity to flourish into an amazing woman and her husband had missed his chance to help her.

The dude must have some serious issues. He himself was curious now as to what Jonathon was like up close and tonight was going to be the perfect opportunity to find that out.

They made it downstairs without much incident because in the eyes of everyone they came into contact with, they were just a regular happy couple going to lunch together. As Juliet walked, her arm linked through Shawn's, she suddenly caught sight of their reflection in one of the large shiny panes of glass that lined the hallway and led to the entrance of the restaurant. Shawn was smiling and so was she. Juliet hadn't realized how happy she looked now. Her face was bright and alive with emotions she didn't know she could even feel any more.

Shawn looked delightfully boyish as he always did, giving off a genuine sort of charm that could make everyone he came into contact with, swoon at his feet. They looked like any young couple should. Happy and devoted to each other. She also caught a glimpse of her wedding ring, still glinting on her finger like some kind of beacon to remind her of her old life.

She frowned at it and he noticed immediately that she wasn't smiling anymore. "Jules? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded, slipping the ring off quietly and dropping it into her pocket. "I'm brilliant actually," she leaned her head on his shoulder and Shawn brushed his thumb gently over where the ring had once been on her finger. She could see him shooting her worried looks and she smiled, nudging him as they walked towards a free table. "Stop looking at me like I'm going to run off. I'm fine Shawn. It's been a long time coming and I don't even know why I was still wearing it," she kissed his cheek reassuringly.

"Okay then, as long as you're happy Jules, I'm happy." He handed her a menu before picking up his own, giving her a long stare of happiness as she tried not to get too distracted by his eyes. It didn't work and they ended up kissing again before finally ordering.

They didn't get anything too fancy or heavy, because Shawn warned her that it wouldn't be a good idea for what he had planned that afternoon. Curious as ever, Juliet had tried valiantly to get him to spill his little secret, but Shawn was tight lipped the whole way through the meal. He found it very difficult to say no to her when she was fluttering her eyelashes and asking him in such a seductively arousing voice to try and get him to talk. But he held strong and said nothing about his plans. She already knew about crashing the party and about Caesar's Palace. He wasn't going to tell all about the Carnival on top of that.

He laughed at her fruitless attempts to get him to spill his secret, everything from pouting softly at him- which he will admit, got him a little hot under the collar- to stealing food from his plate when he wasn't looking. She was certainly enjoying her little game, he would give her that.

She had no discernible idea just how irresistible she was to him. The way she moved, talked and acted. How she savored every little mouthful of her food with a little hum of appreciation. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was an enigma wrapped in a little blond riddle. So seemingly simple and yet so frustratingly complex at the same time. She both confused and delighted him at every turn, her kisses setting him on fire and her conversation pulling him in until he felt like he was falling.

Juliet was across the table thinking much along the same lines as he was, her chin resting on her hand as she listened to him talk about something. He could make her laugh with just an expression, bringing forth a barrage of emotions that she'd forgotten how to feel. How could one man do all that anyway? It astounded her sometimes how deep he could be when he wasn't even trying.

When they'd finally finished lunch and their drinks, Shawn paid the waiter and they both stretched languidly before heading for the doorway. Now was a good a time as ever to hit the road and head to today's real entertainment. Shopping was only the beginning, Shawn mused with a secretive grin.

They both sent matching waves to Kelly from across the room, although Shawn's was a little bit more cautious than Juliet's. The tiny whirlwind of a woman gave Juliet a big thumbs up when Shawn wasn't looking, winking suggestively and making kissy faces behind his back while she fluttered her eyelashes. Juliet had blushed brightly and bit back a grin when Shawn turned back around to look at her in confusion. "Did you say something Jules?" he asked, having heard her sniggering but completely unaware what it was about.

"Nothing what so ever," she'd smiled, tugging him away and waving goodbye to Kelly as she did. It was true, she hadn't technically said any words at all. He raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing a word of it, but she just pushed him forward towards the doors again. "Come on Spencer, I want to see my surprise!"

"You-" he whirled around to step in front of her and she collided with his chest, her palms flat against him as she looked up. "Are incorrigible, Juliet," he finished, tilting her head up and capturing her lips with his own. They must have gotten a little distracted with the kiss, because the doorman eventually had to clear his throat loudly to get them to stop.

They pulled away, Shawn throwing the man a dirty look as they took their helmets from the stand near the door where they'd left them and walked outside. "Well he won't be getting any more tips from me. I was enjoying that..." He grumbled, swinging his helmet up and over his head. Juliet smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Shawn, be nice." He pouted. "He's probably just jealous because he's been standing there all alone for most of the day," she teased as she put her own helmet on, tucking her hair behind her ears and then under her new jacket. Shawn flicked her visor down with a laugh, while she punched his shoulder lightly for cutting her off when she was about to talk. She sat comfortably on the back of the bike now, curled around him as he revved the engine.

It felt completely natural this time around as she cuddled against him.

He took off quickly, cutting through the lighter traffic of the afternoon with ease. Now that everyone had gotten where they were going, there were a lot fewer cars to slow them down this time around. He weaved backwards and forwards, down side streets and main roads with never even a tiny hint of where they were going revealed by billboards or by nearby sights. She couldn't for the life of her think what they were going to be doing. Juliet was utterly, well and truly confused by the time they were only a few minutes walk away from their destination and Shawn had stopped the bike. The pair dismounted easily, tucking their helmets away next to the bike so they couldn't really be seen.

The very first thing that Juliet could hear when she took off her helmet was lighthearted, bouncy music floating through the air in the distance and as she flattened her hair again with her fingers, she caught sight of a Ferris Wheel away to the far right of her vision. When it dawned on her just where they were, she almost exploded with excitement, barely resisting the urge to jump up and down on the spot.

A Carnival! He'd brought her to a Carnival?

She hadn't been to one since she had been a child and she could still remember the smell of the cotton candy, the screams of joy as she and her brothers ran through throngs of people to get the rides and standing on her tip-toes so she could get on the bigger ones. Most of which she was sick after, she recalled with a grin. She and the boys had eaten their weight in Carnival food and she was pretty sure she had to take the next day off school because her mother had been worried that she'd had food poisoning. She didn't. She'd just eaten too much and it was one of the best memories she had of her childhood; mainly because her father wasn't in it. But she pushed him from her mind easily when Shawn took her hand. She realized she'd been staring at the Ferris Wheel in the distance, open mouthed and had yet to say anything about it.

He looked worried, obviously concerned that she didn't like his surprise. "Shawn, I could kiss you!" she laughed. "So I think I will," with that she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss, pouring all of her thanks into it. She wanted him to know just what this meant to her and she didn't think mere words could say something the way a kiss did.

He looked a little dazed when she pulled away, a lax smile spreading over his face like the cat who got the cream. Throwing his arm over her shoulder, he turned her and led her in the direction of the entrance, while she curled her arm around his back to get even closer. It was safe to say that she would never have guessed her surprise in a million years. It was just... Out of this world.

He led her inside, through a large brightly painted archway and then out into the open air again when they'd paid for their admission. All the usual smells of a Carnival hit them all at once, which was a treat for the senses. Cotton candy, burgers being fried in the open air with onions and fries. Children and adults were crowded inside, milling around in lines for the rides and the food alike. Juliet inhaled deeply, her stomach already grumbling even though she'd just eaten lunch.

She was glad now that Shawn had insisted she get something light to eat. It wouldn't take her long before she was getting something delicious from the stalls around her.

Over the course of the afternoon, Juliet and Shawn had enough fun to last them both a lifetime- and then some. Shawn made absolutely sure that Juliet went on every single ride with him. From the massive roller coaster at the very back -which they ended up riding twice in a row- to even the ghost train, with it's creepy paintings and hanging skeletons; Shawn made sure she was on it at least once. He must have spent a fortune on the rides alone, but never once did he mention it because seeing Juliet enjoying herself was far more important to him than money.

They'd screamed their way through the dips and loops of the roller coaster and after the second time, Shawn had sworn never again as he'd held his stomach. Juliet had rubbed his back as he leaned over a railing to stop the queasy feeling in his gut. The gentle circles she was rubbing through his shirt had seemed to help, and when he'd eventually recovered they were off to try something else.

She'd pulled him into an instant photo booth, wanting to get some pictures of them together. They'd sat for two nice ones, Shawn's arm around her as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head and one with them both smiling straight at the lens. After that, it had been anyone's game.

The third photo was of Shawn pulling a funny face and of Juliet about to scold him for it.

The forth was of them playfully arguing, Shawn wagging his finger with a grin on his face and Juliet with her hand around his wrist about to slap the back of his head with her other hand.

The fifth was of them kissing, Juliet's once raised hand around the back of his neck and Shawn's hands on her shoulder and waist respectively.

The sixth contained nothing but the tops of their heads, because during their little kissing session, they had both slipped off of the tiny seat that the booth housed as they laughed on the ground.

The still giggling pair ordered two of each photo, even the last one and Shawn slipped his copy's into his wallet while Juliet kissed hers, tucking them away in the back of her purse so she could look at them again later.

Then, it was onto more rides that would make them nauseous. After they'd stumbled away from the waltzers, feeling the after effects of the repeated spinning, they collapsed on a bench in exhaustion. It was five o'clock now and although the lines for things had taken up a lot of time, they'd managed to squeeze everything in quite well. They'd eaten their combined body weight in food- each and Shawn was looking a little worse for wear. But he was smiling like a fool, which was the main thing. The only thing left to do were the booths like the Coconut Shy and the Ring Toss.

Although they won nothing at the Ring Toss, Juliet mentioned to Shawn that she'd been great at the Coconut Shy when she was a child. After hearing that, nothing was going to deter him from getting her to give it a go. He urged her forward, planting a kiss on her cheek and assuring her that she would be amazing. With the feeling of his supportive hands on her waist, Juliet had hit every target with ease; much to the delight of Shawn and the crowd around her.

He'd even led them all in a loud round of applause as she'd picked her prize from the walls and blushed at the attention. Hugging her new teddy bear to her with one arm, she linked the other with Shawn's outstretched one as they made their way tiredly back to the bike.

Since Jonathon's conference didn't actually start until eight o'clock, there was no real point in crashing it any earlier and they could both have used a rest for an hour. Shawn drove them back to the hotel and when they pulled up at the door, Juliet almost had a heart attack. She was so thankful that she had new clothes and a motorbike helmet on, because there was her soon to be ex-husband standing obliviously at the door of the hotel, his phone in his hand and a very, very pissed off look on his face.

Sure, she scoffed to herself. He could be pissed off when she didn't show up, but God forbid she say anything when he's late as always. Shawn had taken his helmet off now, looking at her in confusion when she didn't make a move to take hers off. "Jules?" he asked softly, snapping her out of it and she shook herself, pulling him around and flipping up her visor so she could talk to him softly.

"That's Jonathon! I was supposed to be meeting him here at five and it's now-" she glanced at her watch. "Quarter to six," she giggled loudly and Shawn glanced around, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "What am I going to do?" she asked him and he did nothing but flip her visor back down.

"Don't worry about it Jules, you're invisible with this on," he rapped his knuckles lightly on her helmet and she batted at his arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me Jules," he grabbed her hand and all of her silly fears melted away at his touch. He smiled down at her, tugging her in the direction of the doors. They walked past Jonathon and the idiot didn't even spare her a second glance, too busy growling at his phone when her number went through to voicemail again. Juliet smirked. She'd turned her phone off and left it in Shawn's room earlier when she'd been changing her clothes. It really had been a stroke of luck that she'd wanted to look nice for Shawn that afternoon. Hugging her new bear, they waltzed past him cockily and towards the elevator.

Shawn was laughing to himself at Jonathon's clearly frustrated expression, loving the fact that he was wandering past with Juliet's hand in his and the taste of her lip gloss on his own lips from earlier. Jonathon was a dick anyway. He didn't deserve to be in the same room as Juliet, let alone be married to her. He squeezed her hand and glanced back to the door to see that Jonathon had obviously given up and left for his conference.

Juliet's heart was in her throat until she knew that Jonathon was gone. If he knew about Shawn, she knew that he would have no problem throwing a punch at him. She didn't want Shawn to get injured because of her. She felt him squeeze her fingers and she glanced around, seeing that Jonathon had finally given up hope of her showing up. She slipped off her helmet and grinned as she tucked it under her arm. Shawn pulled her close and planted a kiss on the top of her head as they pressed the button for Juliet's floor. She wanted to collect her case and he'd had no problem with the thought of what it meant.

She didn't want to go back to that room tonight and be alone with Jonathon's wrath. They'd discussed it on the Ferris Wheel of all places. Like a gentleman, Shawn was offering to sleep on the couch while she took his bed, not in the least bit concerned at the thought of an angry husband coming after him.

She was in and out in five minutes from her room, throwing everything in she needed like her toothbrush and shampoo and pulling her case along behind her to the elevator where Shawn was waiting for her. She'd left her key card to the room on the bed for Jonathon, along with a note. After all, he was very fond of leaving her notes, so why not give him a little bit of poetic justice? See how bitter that would taste. When they made it back to Shawn's room, he left her to unpack the stuff she wanted in the bedroom before she emerged looking as tired as he'd ever seen her.

He was sitting on the couch and he held his arms open wide, inviting her to curl into them and sleep for a few hours. They would need their rest if they were going to crash a party and set Caeser's Palace on fire later on. Juliet took his offer graciously, patting his legs to get him to stretch out long ways. He did as she wanted and lay down in the nook of the couch, leaving plenty of room on the giant seat cushions for her small form. She lay down next to him, on top of his arm which he then curled around her stomach to hold her closer.

She shimmied a little until her entire back was pressed against his front and she could feel his heartbeat near to hers. His free arm draped over her waist and he gave a sigh of happiness, pressing a kiss against her neck. The steady rise and fall of his chest was like a lullaby to her and as she laced their fingers together, her eyes were fluttering open and closed.

By the time his first soft snore reached her ears, she was drifting off; completely content in his arms.

She was awoken by soft, tickling whispers in her ear that fluttered her hair and made her smile. "Wake up Jules," Shawn's warm lips ghosted over the shell of her ear as he murmured gentle words to wake her up. "Come on gorgeous, time to get up and enjoy the night life." His body was completely molded into hers, her ass curved into his crotch and their legs tangled wonderfully. Juliet was very tempted to pretend to be asleep and wriggle against his lap, but she knew that she would feel bad for teasing him if she did. Besides, they would have plenty of time for that. However, that didn't stop her from thinking about it, about what he would do if she were to push back against him and whimper. "I know you're awake Juliet, stop teasing me," he chuckled softly against her neck, pulling her hair to one side and trailing hot kisses over her skin.

She let out a content moan, tilting her head to one side as much as the cushion would allow. "Shawn..." she muttered, lifting her arm up and curling it around the back of his head as she twisted in his arms to look at his face. When she met his gaze, his eyes were darker than usual and she knew that he was turned on. He said nothing, just going back to kissing her neck; a little lower this time. She knows that he won't go any further without her permission and she enjoys his lips and the wet, heated trails he leaves behind.

He pulled away suddenly and she pouted, letting go of the back of his head where her hand had been grasping his hair.

She pushed herself up from the couch and he stayed down, running his hands over his face. "Why did you stop?" she asked, reaching out and cupping his cheek. His hand covered her smaller one and he chuckled at the question, a million answers running through his head. He chose the one that seemed to encompass everything.

"Because Jules," he sat up, their faces millimeters apart and his breath humming over her lips. She licked them, making them shiny and wet and oh-so-tempting. He averted his eyes from them and tried to reign himself in. He had no idea how he was going to cope later that night when she was in the other room getting undressed and he was clinging to the couch to stop himself from going inside and exploring her body with his mouth. He bit back a moan at the mental image that brought, cursing his own imaginative mind. "If I hadn't stopped, then you wouldn't currently be sitting there..." he trailed off, his eyes flickering to the bedroom.

"Ah," she immediately knew what he meant and as much as she wanted to drag him into the bedroom and get her hands on that delectable body of his, she knew that if they went in there now then their plans for the evening would be ruined. Although she had a feeling that Shawn was oblivious to her own reasons. He assumed that she would want to take things slow but in all honesty, Juliet knew if they didn't have plans tonight she wouldn't be taking anything slow at all. She burned for him. When she looked at him, her whole body went up in flames and sparks ran along her skin.

Perhaps when they got back she could show him just exactly how much she wanted him...

In the meantime, she pulled him back in for a sweet kiss before standing up and stretching languidly. She straightened herself and her clothes out while he watched her, trying to calm himself down and wondering how she kept herself so together in situations like these. She checked her watch and realized that he'd woken her up exactly on time. It was seven thirty and they had half an hour to get changed and crash a party. "What are you thinking?" his voice cut through her thoughts and she smiled, looking over as he lay on the couch, his arm over his stomach and the other above his head. She patted his chest gently.

"Just wondering how you'll look in a suit," she winked and he laughed softly. They'd assumed that they would blend in a little more if they had to make a run for it by wearing something semi-formal. Shawn had a suit and tie lying around somewhere and Juliet was already packed for the occasion of course. She had a dress already picked out; not from her case... Besides, they wanted to look a little fancy for Caesar's Palace because jeans and tee-shirts weren't the most upscale clothing one could wear in a casino.

Shawn rolled off of the couch, standing up and stretching his arms above his head while bending his back and getting a satisfying crack for his efforts. He walked to the bedroom and grabbed the only suit he owned, along with a white shirt and a tie. The would do just fine, he mused as Juliet wandered in behind him. She pulled a black dress from her shopping bag and his eyebrows rose. "When did you even get that? I was with you the whole time and I didn't see you buying that..." He was going to be floored if she put that on, he just knew it. There was a line in the sand for the amount of self-restraint he had and the line was that dress. Even just being held in her hand it looked sexy. He probably wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else but how she looked in the casino.

"I got it while you were gawping at the motorcycle gear in the shop two doors down. Remember, I told you I was going to the bathroom down the street?" she reminded him and he nodded, although still slightly confused. "Well on the way back, it caught my eye and I didn't know then what we'd be doing tonight. So I thought I'd get it just in case; and look! I actually need a dress for tonight."

"You are going to be the death of me..."

"Go and get changed Spencer. I'm kind of looking forward to crashing this party then hitting Caesar's Palace," she admitted, shooing him out of the room with his suit in hand. Blowing him a kiss, the door closed behind her and he stood in the hallway for a few seconds like an idiot before remembering that he had to get changed. Slipping into the bathroom, he knew she was going to be his undoing tonight. In a good way of course.

She was waiting for him in the living room and when he'd finally fixed his tie to an acceptable standard, he joined her. His jaw was pretty much unhinged as soon as he caught a first glimpse of her. "Damn Jules..." he muttered, his eyes trailing over her body off of their own accord. He had officially lost control of what they did or where they landed. She just smiled and gave him a twirl, the long black evening dress flaring out at the bottom as she did so. Shawn suddenly felt horribly under dressed, slightly embarrassed at what he must look like compared to her. She'd pinned her hair up into a bun, the loose curls falling out and framing her face as she smiled at him.

"You're not so bad yourself Mister Spencer," she eyed him while he did the same to her.

"Oh please Jules, next to you I'll look like a hobo wearing a sack. You're stunning," he reached for her hand and kissed the back of it, physically unable to stop looking at her. Juliet didn't know what he was talking about. He looked devilishly handsome as he always did, only this time he was encased in a sharp, charcoal grey suit that fitted him perfectly. He looked delicious from head to toe, shiny black shoes that looked as though they had never been worn -and probably hadn't- and an emerald green tie that brought out his eyes. He was gorgeous. She would be fending women off of him at the casino. "Shall we?" he motioned for the door and she graced him with a winning smile as she led the way.

It only dawned on her halfway down the in the elevator. "Shawn," she asked suddenly. "How the hell am I going to ride your bike wearing this dress!" He laughed loudly. He'd forgotten to tell her what else he'd done while she was sleeping and he thanked God for free Wi-Fi and smart phones.

"Don't worry about that Jules. While you were sleeping I looked up a car agency online and booked our transport for the night. They'll be here at eight on the dot and not a minute later to take us to Holloway's and then to Caesar's Palace. That is assuming that I haven't been arrested for crashing this party by that point. So, don't give it another thought," he nudged her and she visibly relaxed. As much as she loved riding the bike, she didn't think her dress would hold up all that well. He really did think of everything.

Sure enough, when they exited the hotel under the open mouthed stares of the staff and especially the doorman, there was a sleek black car waiting at the curb for them. The driver nodded when Shawn told him his name and gave Juliet a friendly smile as he opened the door for them. Shawn told him their first destination and they were off towards Holloway's. Juliet wasn't in the least bit nervous about being seen by Jonathon anymore. She was technically a guest so they would be admitted when they got there. Her only concern was for Shawn. Jonathon always did have a nasty temper on him and although he'd never raised a hand to her, she wasn't so sure he would go as easy on Shawn and the thought of him getting hurt over her made her feel queasy with nerves. Leaning over, she whispered to Shawn. "I know that we're going to mess around at this thing Shawn, but promise me we'll stay out of Jonathon's way? I don't want... I don't want him punching you or something and you getting hurt."

Shawn was about to scoff at the mere idea of Jonathon even landing a hit at all, when he realized that she was genuinely concerned and his smile vanished. She was actually worried about his safety. He hadn't had another human being concerned about him for so long he'd forgotten what it was like. He kissed her forehead, making sure not to mess up her hair when he did. "If you want us to avoid him, then we'll do just that Jules. We'll be incognito, invisible. We'll stick to the corners and when we've grabbed a bite to eat we'll get out of there and hit Caesar's Palace."

"Thanks Shawn," she nuzzled him, before resting her cheek on his shoulder as the car slid along the roads almost silently. Shawn tilted his head against her, staring out of the window as he started to realize just how close to Holloway's they were. It hadn't taken them ten minutes.

"Think we'll have any trouble getting in at the door?" he asked with a smirk, knowing that he would get them both inside somehow. He just wasn't sure how yet. They might have to sneak in through the kitchens if Juliet's name wasn't on that list. Maybe they would have to sneak in around security at the front. That was always a thrill and a half. He felt Juliet shake lightly with laughter.

"Not with you there. I have a feeling you could get us into anything with that mouth of yours..." she nudged him and he grinned, not thinking before he spoke again.

"You should see what else my mouth could do for yo- Sorry," his hand flew to his face while Juliet giggled loudly at his little slip up. It wasn't like she hadn't been thinking about it either. But it was cute to see him all embarrassed and red in the face. His free hand was in his hair now. "I'm trying my best to be a gentleman here Jules, but I have to tell you. It's not all that easy when you're looking like that," he trailed off, his cheeks burning and Juliet laughing softly.

"Shawn, you don't have to keep apologizing. It's nice to know that I'm still attractive enough to make a gorgeous guy lose control of what he says," she smiled, leaning up to brush her lips over his jaw and coming to a stop right under his ear. Her tongue traced over his earlobe before she blew cool air softly into it. Shawn's fingers gripped the seat beneath him and he groaned gently under the assault. He could feel his pants beginning to constrict now, feel the arousal bunching in his stomach while her fingertips rubbed against his chest.

"Damn Jules, you're going to make me crazy and I won't be able to stop," he murmured, tugging her closer. "There's a possibility we won't even make it to Holloway's at all because there's only so much teasing one guy can take before he cracks," he warned, her tongue still tracing patterns on his neck.

"I aim to please," she purred softly. She had no idea where all this bravery had come from, but just seeing him in the sharp suit with his messy hair and hearing him slip up like he had; well, hearing an attractive man admit that he wanted to do things to you with his mouth... She felt sexy for the first time in years. She felt like a woman, like she was wanted. All because of him. She felt her breath hitch in her chest and her panties dampen. "Besides, who says I'll want you to stop at all?" she breathed and she could feel his chest rumble with a growl.

Twisting so he could see her a little better, he was just about attack her lips with his own when the car rolled to a stop and they jerked forward a bit. Shawn peered out of the tinted window, confirming that they had indeed arrived in front of Holloway's. Juliet peeked out from behind him, a tad disappointed that they had been interrupted just as he was going to kiss her.

Holloway's looked ridiculously fancy from the outside, people smoking cigarettes and cigars as they milled around on the steps to the entrance. Enchanting classical music was coming from the inside, drifting through the evening air and welcoming any new guests who still had to arrive. Juliet couldn't see Jonathon anywhere thankfully and the driver was already around at their door, opening it for them. Shawn got out first, holding his hand out for Juliet to take as she emerged behind him. The driver informed them that he would be waiting for them whenever they needed him, before driving off towards the car park.

Hand in hand, they stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up towards the large double doors and the throng of people around them. Well, now was as good a time as ever to crash this party.

* * *

**A/N:Yes! I have a brief period of internet connection in this hole, so I thought I'd update. This is quite possibly THE most boring holiday I've ever had in my life. It's safe to say I've been writing and re-writing quite a bit to keep myself amused.  
**

**Another two or three chapters after this I think and we'll be done =D The smut is coming soon my pretties, but what will happen at Holloway's if Jonathon doesn't know they're there? Hmm, people do tend to say things when they have alcohol in their system don't they? I love your wonderful reviews because as usual, they make my week!**

**Reviews are like crashing a party. Rewarding and dangerous if you get to punch someone in the face.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight, don't leave me alone,  
Walk with me,  
Come and walk with me,  
To the edge of all we've ever known.  
I can see you there with the city lights,  
Fourteenth floor pale blue eyes,  
I can breathe you in,  
Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
No, I could not want you more,  
Then I did right then,  
As our heads leaned in..._

_Well I'm not sure what this going to be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see,_  
_Is the skyline through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._  
_Hold my breath as you're movin' in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin,_  
_When the time comes,_  
_Baby don't run,_  
_Just kiss me slowly._

**Parachute:- Kiss Me Slowly**

* * *

"Ready?" Shawn muttered, holding her hand like it was a life line. He had no idea why though. It wasn't like he'd never crashed a party like this one before. He'd crashed literally hundreds of parties in his life and yet tonight he felt nervous.

His palms were a little sweaty and he was shifting from foot to foot as his stomach contracted again and again with nerves. Maybe it was because he was worried about Jonathon... He dismissed that thought quickly. Juliet might be worried about her soon to be ex-husband throwing a punch at him, but Shawn couldn't bring himself to be concerned at all. Chances are the guy would end up on his ass before he knew what was going on, sporting a nice shiner for his troubles.

He may not look that physically imposing at first glance but Shawn knew he was tougher than people thought.

So maybe his sudden bout of nerves had something to do with the fact that Juliet had been licking a hot wet trail over his neck and whispering into his ear not two minutes ago in the back of the car. Had the driver not interrupted, Shawn had the distinct feeling that they'd be back at the hotel in his bedroom; doing things that he couldn't think of without embarrassing himself and having to carry his jacket in front of him all night. He pushed the thoughts to one side, trying to calm himself down. He would need a clear head to get around security, not to mention keeping an eye out for them for however long they decided to stay afterwards.

The main thing they were going to do was grab some food, which according to Juliet would be on the opposite side of the main hall, away from the door and next to the kitchens for easy access. They could hit up the open bar and grab a few drinks before they made a run for it and anyone realized that they shouldn't be there. Well... They would realize that he shouldn't be there. Juliet looked far too stunning to be thought of as a party crasher. He glanced down at her and smiled as she took his arm. They ascended the steps slowly and in Shawn's case, a little warily. But Juliet seemed to fit right in, stopping to shake a few hands and chat casually as Shawn watched in awe at her performance. She had to have done this before... she was so good at bluffing, he was beginning to wonder.

Leaning down, he whispered softly to her. "Jules, you're a little dark horse aren't you?" She gave him a bright, relaxed smile and leaned up to boldly plant a kiss on his lips.

"I've been going to these events all of my life Shawn, give me some credit. I know how to talk to these people," she winked as they finally came up against the only obstacle keeping them from getting inside. Shawn mumbled something into Juliet's ear and she nodded, making a zipping motion with her mouth. All he wanted her to do was play along at this point and she had no problem biting her lip as his sharp eyes quickly scanned the very visible guest list in the man's hand. To be fair, the only reason he didn't notice Shawn glancing along the paper was because the poor little man looked bored out of his mind. Juliet knew how it could be at these events.

Shawn nudged her, clearly having found a married couple on the list who they could imitate.

"You're officially Mrs. Lodge for the next three minutes," he chuckled into her ear, before giving it a quick nip and pulling away. Juliet rolled her eyes even though she was blushing at his attention. She wrapped her hand over his and nudged him with her elbow.

"You couldn't pick something interesting?" she asked with a smug grin when he pouted a little bit. Kissing the corner of his mouth made him smile again, rather quickly and with quite good timing, because the man was now looking up at them expectantly. Shawn was still staring at her mouth at that point, so Juliet gave the back of his leg a little kick to get him moving again. He shook his head and snapped out of his trance, finally noticing that the smaller man was close to tapping his foot with impatience.

"Sorry! Apologies. My wife and I are here for the conference. A Mr. and Mrs Lodge?" Shawn said as politely as he could, because he really didn't like to be interrupted when he was staring at Juliet's lips. Especially when they were all shiny and glossy, with a gorgeous little pout on them that he found irresistible- Aah! He was doing it again. Tearing his eyes away from her very amused expression, they both watched as the gentleman in front of them scanned the list, muttering each name to himself as he used his pen as a place marker. Eventually he came to the L's and nodded curtly, placing a tick beside their names.

"Please enjoy your stay Sir," he nodded at Shawn. "Madam," the same nod to Juliet as they walked around him and into the building, resisting the urge to giggle and celebrate just yet. They could do that once they'd scouted out the room and figured out a safe place to stand while they were there. There must have been hundreds of people inside, so it was going to be easy enough to get lost in the crowd if they tried and much to Juliet's relief, Jonathon was no-where to be seen just yet.

Still, they both agreed that the best thing to do was run for one of the dark corners behind a pillar.

There was one in each corner of the room, massive round wide shafts of white stone that blocked the light quite nicely from their chosen hiding place. It was very secluded when they eventually managed to maneuver their way through the crowd without being spotted by anyone Juliet knew. They both kept an eye out for Juliet's husband and when they actually did spot him, Juliet almost had a heart attack, yanking Shawn in the opposite direction.

"He's over on the left, talking to the guy with the white beard. Can you see him?" she whispered as Shawn had scanned the crowd and blocked her from view at the same time. His eyes indeed fell on Jonathon, muttering quietly to a larger, older man with a trimmed white mustache and goatee. He looked pissed, Shawn noted, but he was intent on his conversation now and hadn't noticed Juliet.

They turned in the opposite direction and chose the pillar across the room to hide behind instead, slipping behind it with a shared relief.

They were giggling now softly at their accomplishment. It didn't take Shawn long to continue where he'd left off in the car, Juliet's back pressed against the stone and his hands on either side of her as he pinned her against it.

Sure, they hadn't actually come here for this, but Shawn was making the most of being alone with her after the incident in the back of the car. He was more than a little turned on and he could tell from her blush that she was too. He wasn't going to be interrupted this time. She pulled him down against her, glancing from side to side to make sure they couldn't be seen.

Shawn didn't care if they could be. Let them all be jealous. He was kissing her now, deep and hard and passionate like he'd been wanting to all evening, their tongues exploring each others mouths and Juliet's hands around his shoulders to hold him as close as she could. His hands were on her waist, thumbs rubbing hard circles as he pressed against her mindlessly. Juliet whimpered and moaned under the assault, his tongue sweeping over her bottom lip when he nibbled on it. It wasn't long before Shawn felt himself becoming hard, the tell tale tightening of his pants and his abdomen tingling with arousal. He pulled away, using almost all of his self restraint.

Juliet stared up at him wordlessly, her hand cupping his cheek softly and her thumb gently rubbing over his slightly swollen lips. Catching it between said lips, Shawn sucked on it gently and Juliet couldn't help herself, pulling him forward again for another kiss. They were supposed to be crashing a party and instead they were making out in a corner like two horny teenagers at the Prom. She couldn't really bring herself to care that much. She was having fun and by the feel of it... so was Shawn. She grinned against his lips and pulled away, nuzzling him.

Shawn laughed a little, hugging her to him and being careful not to mess up her hair as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "It's not fair you know..." he began teasingly, letting her go and stepping back a bit.

"What isn't fair?"

"Well,-" he was taking off his jacket now, arm by arm. "Women, can become aroused in public and if they hide it well enough, no-one would ever guess." She bit her lip and knew she'd been caught. She didn't mind though. It wasn't like she was trying to hide how turned on she was by him. "Men, on the other hand,-" his jacket was off now, revealing his crisp white shirt underneath. He swung the jacket over his arm and held it in front of him. "Have to resort to desperate measures to hide it."

She finally realized what he was doing with his jacket and before he could even have time to be embarrassed, she started to giggle manically while he raised an eyebrow. "Laugh it up Jules, laugh it up..." So she did, shaking her head at him while she laughed. He stood patiently, waiting for her to finish. Eventually, she righted herself.

"Sorry Shawn, sorry... Just try not to take anyone's eye out when you're walking over there," she bit her lip hard, feeling the laughter bubbling back.

Dropping his arm, Shawn had her pinned again before she could blink; his mouth an inch from her own and a smile on his face. "If you weren't so damned irresistible, then I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. I blame you Miss O'Hara. You and those wickedly...wicked lips of yours," he nipped at her bottom lip to prove his point, his breathing heavy and her's equally so as her palms pressed against him. "How can a man concentrate when you're being all pouty and adorable anyway?" he asked no-one in particular, mumbling against her lips.

Juliet pushed him backwards a little, knowing that they couldn't get too carried away right here and now. Now later in the hotel room... Well that was going to be a different story entirely. Shawn whimpered at the loss of contact, looking like he wanted to get the hell out of there and take her back to the room right that second. But he composed himself, like a gentleman should; draping his jacket in front of him again, much to her amusement.

"I'll go and get us something to eat," he promised, kissing the side of her head softly. Juliet smiled at him and he grinned back, wide and content before slipping around the pillar and heading for the table of food. She watched him go from the shadows, keeping her eyes sharp in case Jonathon spotted her somehow. She wouldn't put it past him. The first time she wanted him not to notice her in years and he'd probably spot her from all the way across the damn room.

It would just be her dumb luck.

But she was well hidden and out of any lines of sight, so she kept an eye on Shawn while he was piling a plate high with food at the table. He must have picked something off of every single platter before he was done, blatantly ignoring the stares of the people around him. Juliet could tell, even from this distance that he was humming merrily to himself, just from the way his head bobbed softly in time to the music in his head. She smiled to herself. He was so silly sometimes but that was okay, because it made her want to be silly. She wanted to laugh and dance with him in the middle of the room in full view of everyone. She wanted to grab him and kiss him roughly, drive him crazy for once. Although... she glanced at the jacket he was still using as a shield. She may have already done that.

Slipping behind the pillar again, she lay her head back and closed her eyes to try and steady her pulse again. Shawn certainly had a way of making it race unbelievably fast when he wasn't even aware of it. He was on his way back now, balancing a plate of food that looked like it could feed an entire army if the chance came around. Shawn seemed unconcerned by the mutters and whispers that followed him, obviously used to it. He'd heard far worse in his life that anything these dull people could conjure up. He slipped around his pillar without attracting any attention and found Juliet waiting for him with two chairs that she'd stolen from a nearby table.

"Bad to the bone..." he muttered as her fingers curled around his tie. For a moment he thought she was going to pull him down for a kiss, but instead she used it to tug him towards the seats. Shawn gave no resistance at all as she led him along. He couldn't, even if he'd wanted to. He straightened up when she released his tie and sat down, crossing her legs and flashing him a little skin. That alone was enough to make him sit down opposite her, if not to eat then to catch his breath.

He held the plate in between them since they couldn't exactly steal a table without being noticed. He was good, but he wasn't that good. Juliet didn't complain once, helping him out when his hands were full. She held up a small sandwich for him to take a some of when she'd established that it was indeed delicious and he took a bite, lips grazing her fingers when he did. He pulled away with a smug smirk and Juliet didn't have the heart to scold him for his bad behavior. Anyway, she liked it when he was bad. They fed each other back and forth, every time making sure to catch the others fingers with their lips for a little thrill.

They were thoroughly enjoying their little game of give and take, eyes shining and smiles playing over their faces when a pair of very close voices almost made them jump out of their skin.

Shawn grabbed her wrist gently and set the remainder of the food down onto one of the soon-to-be abandoned chairs, before pulling her against the pillar again so they both had their backs to it. Two men had broken away from the big group, obviously hoping to talk privately as they stood on the other side of Shawn and Juliet's hiding place. Now, Juliet recognized the voice almost at once. After all, she'd spent three years- two of them married- to him. She could pick his voice out of a crowd. A little boring and toneless, but always sharp even when he was making a joke. She shivered against Shawn and he raised an eyebrow, looking down at her.

"Relax Jules, we won't get caught..." he murmured softly and in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.

Juliet's fingers tightened around his arms as he twisted around and his body pinned her protectively against the stone behind her. "It's not that," she hissed so that they wouldn't be heard. He frowned in clear confusion. "That's Jonathon's voice," she finished and his eyes widened in surprise. Their path from the pillar to the door was blocked by the one damn person they wanted to avoid. He grumbled silently to himself, cursing his bad luck. He was about to suggest something when Juliet held up her finger, touching his pursed lips in an attempt to silence him. Shawn's look of confusion didn't lessen and Juliet raised herself up onto her tiptoes to whisper into his ear. "I want to hear what's he's saying."

"Oh..." Shawn whispered back, nodding in realization. He jerked his head to the side and they shimmied silently around the pillar until they were only just out of sight of the pair of men talking. Thankfully, it was quiet enough to hear what was being said. Shawn caught a glimpse of the second man as he stepped backwards, possibly for a little bit of personal space and recognized him as the man Jonathon had been talking to before. He pressed himself further against Juliet, not wanting to be seen and also allowing him to slip an arm around her back. She gave him a look and he smirked back, mouthing the words 'you're too irresistible' and making her smile again.

Leaning in as close as they could, they caught every single word that the vindictive jackass spewed out with a vile hatred towards the opposite sex.

"Look son," the mustached man spoke in a smooth Texan accent, and Shawn had a vision of him thumbing the braces of his pants and rolling on the balls of his feet, with his cowboy boots shining. He chuckled to himself. "Maybe your little wife just lost track o'time. It happens. Don't be gettin' yourself all a'fussin about it. 'Sides, I think you've had yourself a little too much to drink already..." He was obviously trying to talk Jonathon down from a rant... unsuccessfully.

"Nah, I'm right. I know I'm fucking right. She's off banging someone else, that little bitch. If I get my hands on her-" his voice was slurring, words sliding together but they could make out what he said perfectly well. Juliet was indignant at the accusation and the fact that he was up on his high horse. She and Shawn hadn't even slept together yet and Jonathon had to be the biggest hypocrite on the plant.

Shawn was just livid that Jonathon was daring to call Juliet such vile names and think so lowly of her. His chest rumbled with a protective growl and even Juliet's gentle rubbing on his back didn't soothe him. If that son of a bitch laid so much as a finger on her, Shawn swore to himself that he would rip his head off and to hell with the consequences.

"Well now don't be doing somethin' rash! 'Sides, that's a tad hypocritical of you son, if you don't mind me sayin'."

"Why's that?" Jonathon sneered out, clearly looking to pick a fight with someone tonight. Shawn hoped he tried his luck with the giant Texan. He'd get his stupid ass beaten down faster than he could blink.

"Well, wasn't that you I saw last night in Lycra? Taking that pretty little lady into one o'the back rooms? You didn't come out for damn near an hour 'nd a half. You gonna tell me you were wrappin' Christmas presents in there?" The Texan sounded a little unamused to tell the truth. He must have been listening to Jonathon rant for quite some time at that point and was getting tired of it. Juliet knew the feeling well.

"Pfft, that's not the same. I'm a man, I can do what- and who- I please," Jonathon snorted. "I expect my wife to keep her stupid ass at home where she belongs. I can't have her out there thinking she can disobey the master of the house! Besides, that girl last night? Silver, I think her name was. Damn, was she tasty," he leered, clearly recalling some memories in his head from the night before. "Went down on me twice before I even got her on her back," he laughed raucously, hoping the Texan would join in. To Shawn and Juliet's amusement, the other man wasn't even considering joining in. He seemed like a decent enough man who just got talking to the wrong guy at the party. Juliet on the other hand, was disgusted. Not by the fact that he'd cheated yet again, but by the way he thought of women. Treating some poor girl who was probably just trying to earn a living like everyone else and had fallen on hard times, like she was an object to be used and tossed aside.

It made her blood boil.

Shawn wasn't fairing much better, the urge to slam his fist into Jonathon's laughing, smirking face pumping through his veins. It was only for the fact that Juliet was pressed against him that he didn't move. She leaned her head against his chest in preparation for whatever else Jonathon had to say.

"Son, I think your views on women are a little old fashioned. That's comin' from an old timer like me. Why, if I treated my Karen that same way you treat your wife, she'd o'beaten me damn near to death years ago. In fact, I wouldn't blame your wife if she was off wi' another fella. Might be good for the poor woman!" came the voice again and Shawn could even picture the older man glaring like hell at Jonathon. He also pictured the big Texan running away from a woman wielding a bat, but that was for a lighter moment if one should arise. Jonathon wasn't even listening though. He was already devising a plan for when he got back to the hotel room.

"Here," his voice was low and drunk when he pulled the pissed off Texan closer. "I have a plan right? I'm going to put her in her place once and for all tonight yeah?" he thought he was whispering, when in actual fact both Shawn and Juliet could hear every word he said. Juliet shuddered at the thought. She was severely glad she'd vacated and moved into Shawn's room. With any luck she wouldn't have to see Jonathon again. Shawn had pulled away a little from her, his whole body vibrating with anger at the thought of someone hurting Juliet.

Terrifying images flashed across his mind of her hurt and injured, crying out for help and it only served to make him madder.

"M'gonna sneak into the room real quiet like- cause I told you, she's always asleep when I get back, didn't I?" The Texan must have nodded wearily, because Jonathon continued almost immediately. "I'm gonna take what's rightfully mine and she won't even see it coming. I'll pin her down to that fucking couch and take what she won't give me. See, I'm her husband and I'm not getting what I deserve. Think I've been lenient enough with her up to now..."

Shawn had gone worryingly still in Juliet's embrace, his body stiff and his breathing heavy. He wasn't looking at her anymore because he had figured out almost immediately what Jonathon was talking about; what he was planning to do to this gentle, caring woman in his embrace. He didn't even want to say it. It was too disgusting for him to even mention, too low for him to even think about. Yet, he couldn't get it out of his mind. It was racing and the mere thought of someone doing that to her, defiling her in the worst possible way... he'd never felt anger like it fill him inside before.

He was shaking now with barely suppressed rage, growling loudly and menacingly like a caged tiger.

Juliet wasn't as concerned about Jonathon's so called plan as she was about the state Shawn was getting himself into over it. She wanted to talk him down, soothe him and stop him from shaking against her. But she couldn't talk for fear of getting caught. She had a feeling that the sight of Jonathon would cause Shawn to snap. She could feel him, feel his chest rumbling against her like a volcano about to erupt.

"I hope you ain't talkin' about what I think you are son. I'll have you know that rapin' a woman is an arrestable offence! Not only that, but by God, it's damn monstrous!" The Texan sounded absolutely appalled by the mere idea of it, clearly sickened by the low life talking to him.

"Look buddy, I didn't come here for your fucking permission okay? Besides, it's not rape if she's my wife. She's my property God damn it! She'll do as she's fucking told or it'll be the last thing I do. I'll sneak in nice and quiet and if she struggles she'll get a backhand for her trouble. Anyway, it won't be considered rape if she begs me for it-"

Jonathon didn't even get to finish his sentence before he found himself jerked sideways violently by the hardest tackle he'd ever felt in his life. The wind was knocked out of him and he wheezed as he was slammed into the ground, a heavy object suddenly bearing down on his chest and almost cutting off his air supply. A fist railed down with a thunderous force into his face and the crack of Jonathon's nose breaking echoed disturbingly through the suddenly silent room. He yelped out in sheer agony, his hands flopping uselessly against his assailant.

Who the hell was attacking him?

When his drunken, watery eyes finally focused enough to make out who or what was on him, he focused on the enraged face of a man he didn't know. Shawn's knee was pressed into Jonathon's chest as his hands clenched into fists around his lapels. Blood was running from Jonathon's now broken nose and he whimpered pathetically, confused as to what the hell was going on. A few people around them backed away in surprise and shock, some of them giving out little shrieks of fear. Shawn didn't care if security was currently on their way. He was teaching this son of a bitch a lesson if it killed him to do so.

Jonathon wasn't even struggling anymore and the Texan was looking very surprised at the new turn of events.

He glanced at Juliet who had come out of her hiding place, hands over her mouth in shock and he worked it all out immediately. He hadn't gotten where he was today by being stupid. She looked exactly like the woman he'd had described to him several times over the course of the night and he was well aware of the bigger man who'd just rugby tackled Jonathon to the floor like an expert. He was holding him down now. It was no wonder either. Some of the things that the disturbing little man had said were enough to chill even him to the bone.

The young woman made a move to go forward and pull her... friend, off of him but what kind of gentleman would Alfred J. Dennis be if he let a young lady go into the fray?

"Allow me ma'am," he bowed a little and she didn't seem to know what to say, just nodding her thanks mutely as he stepped towards the two men bravely. He tapped the brown haired man on the shoulder and his head snapped up in obvious annoyance at being interrupted before he could say what he'd wanted to. Alfred cleared his throat. "I know how much you'd like to teach this here idiot a lesson son," he whispered lowly, just so Shawn could hear. "But you might want to get that pretty gal you're lookin' after so well, outta here. You keep her safe now, you hear me? I'll make sure this moron doesn't follow you, don't you worry. Don't take no heed of security either. I'll make sure they get the whole story," he winked with a kind smile and Shawn paused almost reluctantly, before he nodded his thanks and took one last look at Jonathon.

He yanked him upwards a little so that the smaller man could hear him. Jonathon was glaring now, trying to shake Shawn off but to no avail. The punch to the face had obviously sobered him up a little bit. "Now you listen to me, you colossal prick," Shawn growled dangerously. "If you ever, ever come near Juliet again... If you even look at her funny let alone lay a finger on her, there will be nothing; no security, no distance, no force in your entire worthless little life that will stop me from finding you and ripping you apart bit by bit." He threw him backwards and Jonathon slammed into the ground again with a groan.

Alfred pulled Shawn up and shoved him towards Juliet with a nod. "Go on now, out ya'll go." He threw a glance towards the open patio doors at the side of the room and they looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you so much," Juliet smiled at him and he gave a gentle smile back. This woman deserved a hell of a lot more than her husband and it seemed quite clear to him that the man she was currently standing next to was going to take good care of her. He could tell just by the way he was looking at her adoringly. Now that was a man who knew how to treat a lady right.

"Think nothin' of it ma'am," he bowed a little again graciously. "You remember what I said son," he directed that comment at Shawn and he nodded earnestly, glancing at Juliet.

Grabbing Shawn's hand, Juliet pulled him towards the glass doors of the patio while the room gathered around Jonathon who was lying groaning like a child on the floor. Shawn could see security pushing through the crowd to get to him and the last thing either Shawn or Juliet heard as the doors closed behind them was the Texan's booming voice shouting. "I believe the perpetrators escaped through the kitchens gentlemen!" Juliet and Shawn bolted towards the street and then, completely avoiding the front and the entrance of Holloway's just in case, crossed the street once and then back again to get to the parking lot.

The pair found the right car easily enough, Juliet slipping into the back while Shawn informed the driver to take them to Caesar's Palace. He gave a curt nod and as Shawn fell into his seat, they were off again from the parking lot. they ducked in their seats as they drove past security, searching aimlessly around the building for them. When they got to the main road, both Shawn and Juliet were still panting with sheer nerves and adrenaline.

"Jules..." Shawn began nervously, really unaware of how she was going to react over his little 'crazy moment' in there. He'd just been so angry! How could anyone talk about her like that?

Someone so good and kind, with so much life just ready to burst out? He couldn't fathom it. It astounded him and he could only imagine what Juliet was feeling, hearing the man she'd probably once loved declare such horrendous things. It was his plans that had made Shawn snap like he had.

Hearing him plan on hurting her, slapping her and holding her down, planning to- he could hardly bring himself to think the words. He clenched his eyes shut. Planning to rape her. His fingers clenched the seat underneath him. "I'm so sorry for losing it like that Jules. Please understand that I've never done anything like that before. I don't lose my temper easily. I mean, you know me. I'm a pretty happy-go-lucky guy but the way he was talking about you... I- I just saw red," he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, ashamed at the way he'd behaved in front of her.

Juliet didn't say anything for a few moments, before just stroking a hand over his hair softly and reassuringly and leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He responded immediately, relieved that she didn't think him some violent asshole who lost their temper at the drop of a hat. She was as understanding and as accepting of him as always. She cupped his face in her hands, lips crashing with his and their tongues slipping into each other's mouths. Shawn groaned against her and she sighed softly into his kiss.

He eventually pulled away, a sheepish look adorning his face.

"I take it you're not mad at me then?" he asked softly and earnestly, looking towards her through his eyelashes. Juliet took his hand, frowning at the grazes he'd obtained from punching Jonathon. They weren't all that painful but that didn't stop her. Lifting his hand, she trailed gentle kisses over his damaged knuckles, taking care not to hurt him. She must have kissed every inch of injured skin twice over, not stopping until she was sure she'd gotten all of it. She pulled his hand up to her cheek, nuzzling it as he sighed with relief and enjoyment at her attention.

"I'm not mad at you Shawn. I could never be mad at you, you wonderful, beautiful man," she answered honestly and he looked as though he could have married her there and then. "Thank you for defending me tonight. I know that you would never let Jonathon hurt me, let alone hurt me yourself Shawn. I could never think that of you. Jonathon didn't get anything that he didn't deserve. You've protected me and saved me so much in the last three days, Shawn Spencer and I haven't done anything for you..." she trailed off, sounding almost ashamed by that fact. Shawn frowned openly.

Was she crazy? What did she mean, she hadn't done anything for him?

Reaching out, he hooked a finger under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his own, honesty shining in them. "Jules, you have no idea just how much you've done for me, by just being you."

She smiled, wide and happy. Shawn always knew what to say to make things just right again.

* * *

**A/N: So, Jonathon finally got what was coming to him! After all that, I think they'll just want to go back to the hotel and go to bed. Am I right? *ehem* Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we? Who else read the Texan's lines with a Texan accent? XD I enjoyed writing Alfred's part! **

**All reviews are wonderful and appreciated. I know a little box pops up now when you review telling you that 'The author appreciates your continued support'. **

**Although it's a little formal, it's completely right. I do appreciate every single bit of support that's given to me on this site and over the years it's helped me improve as a writer so much. Without your reviews I would never have gotten better at something I love and I think credit for most of my stories should go to you guys!**

**Smut is coming next by the way, just so you all know.  
**

**Reviews are like tiny, word filled kicks in the ass. They make me get where I'm going no matter what! **


	8. Chapter 8

_I've been really tryin', baby_  
_Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long_  
_And if you feel like I feel, baby_  
_Then come on, oh, come on_  
_Whoo, let's get it on_  
_Ah, babe, let's get it on_  
_Let's love, baby_  
_Let's get it on, sugar_  
_Let's get it on_  
_Whoo-ooh-ooh_

_We're all sensitive people_  
_With so much to give_  
_Understand me, sugar_  
_Since we got to be_  
_Let's live_  
_I love you_

**Marvin Gaye:- Lets Get it On  
**

* * *

The way he was gazing down into her eyes at that very moment in time...

Juliet could feel her panties dampen just from the smouldering stare and his hazel-green eyes darkening until they were almost an unrecognisable black color. God, she wanted him so much; wanted him to touch her, run his tongue over her and make her writhe on his bed until she hit the highest points of pleasure. Just thinking about it, about lying underneath him naked and completely exposed made her shiver with delight and anticipation. She was tired of waiting now, tired of not giving in to her baser urges. She'd spent years trying to quell them and push them down so she showed no emotion. But one quick glance at Shawn, at they way he moved or the way his tongue would flick out over his lips made her want to tear her clothes off and say 'to hell with it'!

They were speeding along the roads now, creeping ever closer towards Caesar's Palace and away from her soon-to-be-ex-husband who would be nursing his broken nose for the rest of the night. Juliet was secretly very proud of Shawn, even if he had lost control a little bit. He'd always been very calm and reserved. He didn't just go around punching people who didn't deserve it. The drunken man from the bar sprang to mind as a brilliant example. Sure, he'd been a pest at the time but he'd obviously been very drunk. Shawn had roughed him up a little to make him apologize, but once he had, Shawn made sure he was back inside before looking away. He was just that kind of guy.

This sexual tension that was bubbling between them had to boil over at some point. She wanted it to boil over; badly. Her attraction to him was sizzling now, especially after what he'd said to her. Watching how he'd defended her and how Jonathon's words had seemed to affect him. He cared about her and it showed. He really did and she cared about him right back. He would protect her and he'd proven it valiantly tonight.

It only made her want him all the more, just knowing that he wanted to be there for her. His lips looked deliciously soft as her gaze fell onto them and she heard his breath catch in his throat. This was getting serious now and they both knew it. Things had finally come to the tipping point and she was both nervous and yet completely sure that he was the right way to go. She couldn't be wrong about him. She wasn't wrong about him. She could feel it deep down that he was the right choice.

The man had one hell of a way with words as well. Telling her that she'd done enough for him by just being herself? What girl in all the world wouldn't want to hear that from the lips of a gorgeous man? Only the crazy ones, she mused. Well, she was many things, but she certainly wasn't crazy.

He was the one she wanted and no-one else. She wanted him to make love to her, to touch her like she wanted him to; intimately, arousing her while she did the same to him. She wanted to see him unravel under her fingers and hit every single pleasure point on his body.

She wanted to taste him; all of him. She felt her cheeks flush as she thought of that, knowing that she really wanted to try it on him. She longed to know what kind of lover he was. Was he slow and languid, setting a leisurely pace? Would he be possessive of her instead? Holding her to him and loving her as he pushed her into the bed? Would he let her take control? Make him crazy until he couldn't take it anymore? She shivered delightfully at the very thought of having him at her mercy.

Without any more thinking, her fingers wound around his tie tightly just like they had earlier, pulling him closer as she used it like a leash. At that point she really didn't mind how she got him closer as long as she did. Shawn's lips ghosted over hers and Juliet leaned in further, deepening the kiss to turn it into a slow passionate burn. They met open mouthed, tongue tangling immediately and Shawn groaned into her mouth. His fingers slipped to her waist, tightening and flexing with every stroke of her tongue against his. She trembled at the sheer intensity of it. The previous kisses they'd shared hadn't felt as serious as this one, nor as sexually charged.

She wanted him, wanted him, wanted him!

Her fingers threaded through his thick messy hair as she clutched his head to hers, whimpering and pleading under his kiss. "God Shawn," she murmured against him, her free arm winding around his neck as she practically pulled herself onto his lap. Shawn groaned in obvious agreement, using his grasp on her waist to help her move. Her knee slid between his legs and settled there as she knelt on the seat, his head tilted upwards so he could continue to kiss her deeply. She must have rubbed against his erection because he jumped a little when she moved her leg and she giggled softly. It didn't stop him from attacking her lips though.

Leaving his swollen lips alone for the time being, she moved to pay attention to his jaw as she placed butterfly kisses all over him.

"Jules," he began breathlessly as he tried to focus, his body tightening under her assault and his pants already feeling far too constricting for comfort. She moaned something unintelligible, her voice too soft to hear as her mouth ran a trail from his lips, along his jaw and onto his neck. She sucked heavily on the hot skin she found, giving him what would eventually develop into an obvious hickey. He groaned in enjoyment and let his head fall back against the seat, thumbs rubbing circles on her soft hips as he tried to find some semblance of what he'd been planning to say.

She moved to his Adam's apple, licking and biting teasingly until he was little more than a whimpering wreck under her, begging her for more.

Oh, how she wanted to give him more. She wanted to give him everything, all of herself; completely ready and willing. Pulling herself away from his scrumptious skin, she turned her head to the front of the car. Shawn looked at her exposed throat and leaned forwards, toying with her as he licked his own way over her heating skin. Juliet bit her lip and tried not to become too distracted. She wrapped an arm around the back of Shawn's head and held him against her as he repaid the favor for her. She somehow managed to press the button for the intercom. The drivers crackly voice asked what the problem was as Juliet tried to steady her breathing and Shawn's hands slipped down to cup her ass through her dress.

"C-Can you take us back to the hotel please? Thanks," she released the button without waiting for an answer, feeling the car slow and turn at the first set of traffic lights they came to. Shawn was panting and so was she as he looked up at her in confusion.

"But what about Caesar's Palace? I thought you wanted to go," he asked, fingers still caressing her thighs and her ass as she knelt on him. Juliet nuzzled her nose against him and he attempted to nip at her lips, missing when she pulled away at the last second with a playful grin. He pouted a bit and she stuck out her own bottom lip, letting him sweep his tongue across it sensually. She felt another rush of obvious arousal dampen her panties and let out a sighing moan. Shawn nudged her, still waiting for an answer.

"We have ages to see Caesar's Palace. Right now? I want you to take me back to your hotel room, Shawn Spencer and I want you to make love to me," she purred, wondering where all of this boldness was suddenly coming from. Oh well, she mentally shrugged. She should enjoy it while it lasted, along with enjoying the stunned and aroused look that had washed over his face. His eyes were darkening again and his breathing quickened as he lunged forward and captured her mouth again with another kiss. They were tangled together, limbs wrapped around other limbs and fingers in hair as Shawn murmured.

"Anything you want me to do Jules, I'll do it," he responded honestly, pecking light kisses over her cheeks and making her giggle. "Anywhere you want me to go I'll be there," he continued, hot mouth wandering and making her sigh under him. "Any time of the day or night, if you call I'll come." She trembled pleasurably as his fingers smoothed over the bottom of her thighs and his words purred into her ears. "Can I be honest with you tonight Jules? I don't want to hold back any more. I want to tell you everything I'm feeling, everything I want to do to you when you drive me crazy..." he asked, making her pulse quicken.

She wanted to hear it as well. He was forever the gentleman with her, never letting himself slip up too much. Hearing him want to lose control with her, to tell her his innermost fantasies made her hot. She wanted to hear it, longed for his perfect lips to utter deep, dark and thrilling sexual desires.

She nodded. "Tell me Shawn, tell me everything you want. Everything you're thinking," she begged softly, not caring now if anyone could hear or see them; namely the driver in the front. Thankfully, the black screen that separated them was almost soundproof as well, so he remained blissfully unaware of the aroused people in the back of his car. Much to their advantage. "I want you to let go tonight Shawn. I'm not going to judge you. You've been the perfect gentleman for three days and I think it's time you had a little fun. So come on Shawn, tell me what you're thinking about..." she murmured seductively, watching his resolve slowly crack and crumble.

"God Jules, I want you so badly," his face fell to her neck as she lifted her leg over his and full out straddled him on the seat. "Want to feel you underneath me while I make love to you, bury myself deep inside your heat until you're bucking and writhing and screaming against me," he groaned, his words having a profound affect on both of them.

The images he conjured in her head brought another rush of wetness to her center and she shivered with delight. His naked form pressing her into the cool sheets while his lips walked over her breasts, teasing her nipples as his agile fingers slid deeply inside of her. She needed to hear more as she felt her inner muscles contract with arousal at the thought of him in her. Shawn didn't know how to take her silence.

"Too much?" he asked nervously, worried that his big mouth had upset her.

She shook her head vigorously. "God no. Tell me more Shawn..." she whimpered, arms wrapping around his neck as she held his head against her. Shawn nuzzled her, relaxing more now that he knew she wasn't offended by the things he'd been thinking of all day. "I think I like it when you talk dirty to me," she admitted shyly, hoping he would continue. Shawn groaned loudly with happiness and pleasure.

"Jules, you have no idea how much I want you tonight. You've no clue how much that dress is affecting me. I want to carry you back to the hotel room and lay you down on the bed," he said, tongue flicking out over her heated skin as she waited for him to continue. Her hands were on his shoulders and her center was pressing against his erection intimately. "I'll undress you slowly, kissing every inch of you bit by bit. Want to hear you whimper when I run my tongue over your breasts, flicking your nipples before I suck on them."

Juliet didn't know it was possible to be this turned on just by talking. She let out a noise in the back of her throat, words failing her as her brain short circuited. Shawn wasn't holding out much better. This was certainly new to him. He'd never been any good at so called 'dirty talk' but Juliet seemed to be really enjoying it. She was so responsive to just his voice he wondered how she would be when he touched her.

He was enjoying it too though.

He loved her reactions when he told her what he wanted to do to her, loved how accepting she was of him. He wanted her, deeply, passionately and for as long as she would have him. "I'll play with your body for hours Jules, keeping you on the edge until you're calling my name so loudly that everyone in the hotel can hear it. I want you Jules, only you for as long as you'll let me be yours."

There, he'd said it.

He'd lain himself out there in the hopes she would respond with a similar sentiment. He didn't lay his feelings bare often, but as usual, his girl didn't let him down at all. "Want you so much Shawn. I can't get enough of you Spencer, you're like a drug to me. I don't want to let you go. I don't think I could..." she replied, honesty lacing her voice as they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Shawn pulled her in for a dangerously deep kiss. Juliet fell into it with a passion.

Pulling back, Shawn went back to whispering all of the things he wanted to do into her ear to drive her wild. "I'll be on top of you, running my tongue over your gorgeous stomach and then down to where you want me the most. Pushing your legs apart and licking, long and slow over your center before circling your clit and giving you the release you're moaning for. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you Juliet," he held her against him as she kissed him, their bodies beginning to move together as fingers roamed.

Juliet's hips were moving off of their own accord, her center rubbing over his erection and causing a delicious feeling of friction for both of them.

Shawn was shuddering against her, his cock hard and swollen in his pants, desperate to feel her around him. He needed to get her back to his hotel room, wanted to take care of her like she'd never felt before. He wanted her to scream his name, to writhe on top of him as all of her inhibitions were thrown out of the window. Juliet's thoughts were very similar to his by now. She wished the driver would step on it so they could get back to their private little world and be together. She wanted him to make her his, to erase her past and all of her bad memories from her old life. Tonight, they were sealing the deal.

As they felt the car roll to a stop, they realized they were back at the hotel. Juliet reluctantly removed herself from Shawn's lap, eyeing the obvious bulge in his pants when she sat back in her seat. They tried to catch their breath, but a look from either one of them was enough to raise the temperature inside all over again. Shawn got out first, taking her hand and helping her from the car.

She could hardly wait to get him upstairs, but he had to pay the driver first. He didn't even look at how much he gave the man and Shawn didn't even care, his eyes on Juliet the whole time. They waved the bemused driver off distractedly, almost running up the path and past the different doorman. He raised an eyebrow at their mussed hair and rumpled clothes, but they took little notice of anyone as they quick walked to the elevator. Once inside, Juliet was pressed against the cool metallic wall and her left leg hitched up over Shawn's hip.

He pressed his hardness against her center as they panted and whimpered against each other, desperate for whatever contact they could get just through their clothes and without indecent exposure. "Oh Shawn," Juliet huffed out, her eyes fluttering closed as his erection hit her clit through the thin layers that separated them. Pleasure shot through her like lightening and by now her panties were soaking. "Shawn..." she gasped, grabbing his hand. She guided his fingers under her dress and between her legs, ghosting along her thigh while Shawn groaned.

"You're so wet Jules, so ready for me," he rubbed the outside of her panties gently, teasingly as she smiled with pleasure. She ground her hips down and his fingers slipped between her lips a little, grazing her clit through the barrier of material. She let out a guttural moan at the feeling of having him touching her like that. The elevator dinged at their floor and they pulled apart like they had been burned. Thankfully, there was no-one else on the other side of the metal door and they stumbled in a mad rush towards Shawn's room. They fell through the door, Shawn flinging the card key onto the side table and tearing his suit jacket off, uncaring of where it landed.

Juliet kicked the door shut behind them, before she yanked Shawn towards the bedroom by his front of his shirt. They hardly made it into the room at all before Shawn had gripped her under her thighs and lifted her into his arms. He tossed her gently onto the bed and she bounced a little. He followed willingly, prowling over her body and capturing her lips in a searing kiss again. Hands roamed and the only sounds in the room were of their moans, whimpers and whispers of want and need.

"I want you so much Shawn," Juliet pleaded, too impatient to bother with unbuttoning his shirt. She gripped the sides separately and pulled it apart wide, sending buttons flying in all directions of the room and revealing his tanned chest to her hungry eyes. She raised her head and attacked him immediately, licking and biting his skin. Boldly, she flipped him over and he landed on his back, watching her straddle his crotch as she settled herself on him comfortably. Bending over him, she sucked and licked down his chest and back up again, curling her tongue around his hard nipple and causing him to buck upwards.

He grunted with pleasure, hands gripping her waist before he raised them and ran them over her shoulders, taking the thin spaghetti straps with him. Without them holding up the top of her dress, Shawn could easily push it down and reveal her naked breasts to his greedy eyes. He let out a long noise of appreciation when they bounced softly from their confines, all pale smooth skin and tight pink little nipples.

He pulled her down and she pushed her chest out for him, hovering over him as he strained upwards to pull the hard, tight peaks into his mouth. He sucked heavily on her breast, his eyes closing as he enjoyed her taste. Juliet shuddered and writhed at the suction around her sensitive nipple and Shawn's hands slipped up to push her breasts upwards, massaging and kneading them to draw them closer to his mouth. He groaned and loved her with his mouth until she pulled away, desperate to repay the pleasure he'd given her. "Jules, you're so beautiful baby, so hot..." he muttered, his tongue running over the underside of her breast while he rolled her opposite nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

He was completely shirtless by now and Juliet's deft fingers trailed over his bellybutton and down to his belt buckle. Shawn watched her as she undid it quickly, pulling down his zipper and popping the button slowly on his dress pants. She pulled the top apart, her hand slipping under and sliding under his boxers. Her fingers stroked the soft curls at the base of his cock as his breath hitched in his chest. He lifted his hips when she removed her hand, letting her pull his pants and boxers down and off of his legs.

His cock sprang to attention, hard and throbbing against his stomach. Juliet bit her lip as she stood at the end of the bed. Shawn lay totally exposed, naked and watching her eyes trail over his body, resting on his hard shaft. She inadvertently licked her lips, soft wet tongue peaking out and he pushed himself along the bed a little to sit up. "Jules, can I see you? All of you?" he breathed pleadingly and she realized that her dress was still bunched around her waist.

She shimmied a little and it slipped down, pooling at her feet. His cock twitched by itself, violently as her fingers hooked into the sides of her panties and she pulled them down her legs. They dangled from her forefinger and he raised an eyebrow. "Do I look okay?" she asked shyly and he growled in disbelief.

"Jules, sweetheart... Look at me. I'm laying here naked, hard and completely, completely wanting you. You're stunning, beautiful. A temptress," he purred as she crawled towards him over the bed. She kneeled between his legs, her hands stroking up and down his thighs, avoiding where he wanted her the most. She was about to lower her head when he stopped her. "Whoa Jules... You don't have to do that if you don't feel comfortable," he sat up a little more, hand stroking her hair and slowly taking the pins out of it. He placed them on the side table and her soft curls flowed free over her naked shoulders.

"I want to Shawn. I want to taste you on my tongue and feel you under my fingers," she reached a finger out and trailed it from the base of his cock to the very tip, circling around his slit. He was breathing heavily and as she leaned down, her tongue flicked out and caught the spongy head with a full sweep. He bucked, his cock probing at her closed lips. She looked up at him through her eye lashes and parted her lips, taking the head of his hardness into the hot wet cave of her mouth. He groaned headily, pleasure shooting through him.

Juliet sucked on him, her hand wrapped around the base and her free hand cupping his balls to make him lose what little control he had left. His hips rose and fell with each bob of her head as she swirled her tongue and pumped her fist over him. She pulled back a little bit, her hand pumping him further and higher, twisting in the middle of his shaft and curling over his head. He huffed and groaned, bucking and pleading with whispers of her name.

Her mouth was back on him and she was sucking harder this time, her hair tickling his thighs as his eyes screwed shut and he groaned. His hands were in his hair now and he could feel his orgasm building in his gut, trickling along his thighs and his balls tightened worryingly. His hips rose and fell continuously and he controlled the urge to piston upwards and force himself deeper into her mouth.

Instead, he gasped out. "Jules, stop baby, stop before I cum," he lifted her off of him, his gut and cock throbbing with the denial of his orgasm. "Wow Jules, just wow..." he gasped, letting her rest on his chest as he cuddled her. "Didn't want to cum yet gorgeous. Here, let me take care of you."

He flipped her over and she giggled, watching as his dick bobbed as he backed down along her body. He licked a line over her stomach, pressing open mouthed kisses wherever he could reach. He parted her thighs wider, her center on display for him as he kneeled between her legs. He muttered that she looked good enough to eat, before bending down and trailing kisses over the inside of her thighs. He inhaled, her sweet heady scent making him mad with desire. Juliet lifted her hips with help from his warm hands under her ass. His tongue stroked one slow, long line from her opening right up to her clit and a shiver of ecstacy ran through her body from her toes to her fingers.

"Oh wow..." she trembled, fingers immediately spearing through his hair. "More Shawn," she panted and he attacked her with his mouth, sucking on her clit roughly as his stubble rubbed her thighs. He hummed around the little bundle of nerves and she cried out, his name never more than a few gasps away from her lips. She bucked and arched, her hips rocking up and down against his wickedly skilled tongue. Shawn parted her lips further with his fingers, his tongue running down from tweaking her clit and pushing inside of her as he savoured her taste.

A rush of arousal hit his lips and taste buds as he moved his tongue in and out of her tight, wet walls and Juliet cried and whimpered at the feeling. Shawn's mouth was amazing and when he went back to lapping at her clit like he was a starving man, he slipped two of his thick fingers up inside of her. She huffed and screamed when he curled them towards himself, hitting the spongey spot that triggered a ball of pleasure to shake deep in her core. "Shawn, oh Shawn please- please!" she moaned, her hands pressing against her thighs and burying her fingers into his hair.

He pulled back a little. "Please what baby? Tell me what you want..." he teased, nipping and flicking in a seemingly endless pattern.

"Make me cum Shawn, please make me cum," she pleaded, her eyes closed as he looked up at her face, mouth open in an 'o' shape and her cheeks red with the building pressure in her stomach.

He did as she asked, his fingers pumping in and out even faster than before, not stopping as her moans became higher and closer together. He flattened his tongue against her throbbing clit and she keened, arching from the bed as her inner walls contracted around his fingers. She bucked and cried out and he loved the way his name sounded ripping from her lips like that.

When she had eventually relaxed back into the bed, trying to catch her breath, he lifted his head from her pussy with a sexy grin painted on his face. "You have no idea how good that was Jules. Want to taste?" he asked breathlessly and she nodded after a moments pause, holding her arms out and letting him fall over her. He kissed her deeply, making sure to let her taste herself on his tongue. She moaned, enjoying the tangy sweetness he provided.

"Want you now Shawn," she raised her legs and hooked them around his hips, as he hovered over her supporting himself on his forearms. He nuzzled her, sharing loving kisses. Juliet hadn't felt so loved or cared for in so long. He was so attentive of her, his hands exploring her body like she was so fragile and yet he made her feel like a sex goddess at the same time. Like she was some kind of temptress who had seduced him easily. She couldn't get enough and she wanted him in her. She wanted him to slide inside and make the night complete.

He was so close to her now, his cock nudging at her lips. "You're my girl Jules, I've never felt this way about anyone before. I can't help myself. You're so amazing," he stroked her face, cupping her cheek and kissing her sweetly. Juliet melted even more for him.

God, how she'd fallen for him. This gorgeous sexy hero of a man who had saved her from her old life. She wanted to be with him.

"Shawn, make love to me," she nuzzled him, forehead to forehead as they gazed at each other. They kissed softly as Shawn gripped the base of his cock and guided himself inside of her tight, wet heat. They moaned into each others mouths, breathing heavy at the immediate pleasure they felt. Juliet loved the feeling of him stretching her unused muscles and the mere thought that it was Shawn who was loving her at that moment made her want to cry with happiness.

He didn't stop pushing until he was buried right to the hilt inside of her and they stared at each other for a few moments, before laughing lightly. "You're inside me," she curled her hand around the back of his neck, smiling up at him. Squeezing her inner muscles around his shaft, they both moaned gently. "So big," she murmured and he hugged her to him, his arms holding her and her's curling around his back to pull him as close as possible. They didn't want to lose any contact at all. She tightened her legs around his waist, hiking them a little higher so he could hit her at a different angle.

Shawn pulled out a bit before sliding back inside of her, not being able to bear being away from her heat.

"You feel so good Jules, so, so good," he breathed, his eyes shut at said feeling of wet, scorching heat that was surrounding him. "You look beautiful when you've just cum," he whispered and she smiled shyly at him. "Glowing," he continued, finally pulling out and thrusting back in, setting a slow, hard rhythm that had them wavering on the edge in a matter of minutes.

They were thrusting against each other, gazes never leaving their faces. His eyes bore into hers as they panted and moaned, whispering quiet words of pleasure to each other, before Juliet gasped his name loudly and all bets were off. Shawn didn't care who heard them and he pumped into her with a force that was enough to move them both up the bed. He knocked his head against the head board and winced, causing them to slow down a little bit and giggle at how intense everything had become a few seconds before.

Juliet pushed at his chest to get him off of her and he looked at her in confusion, rolling away to lie on his back with his cock hard and wet with her arousal.

Juliet merely smiled at him, straddling his hips again and sinking down, impaling herself on his hard shaft. Shawn's hands found her waist as he helped her rise and fall off of him, watching as her beautiful breasts bounced softly with every movement. Her hands rested on his abdomen, before one slipped between her legs to find where they were joined. Shawn pressed his head back into the pillow when she fondled his balls again, groaning at the feeling that was making his stomach tight.

"Jules, you're going to be the death of me baby," he laughed as her bouncing slowed to a gentle rocking in his lap, her moaning relaxing as she slowed her ascent to orgasm. She grinned down at him, fingers still playing with him teasingly and every now and then brushing the base of his cock when she rose off of him.

Shawn had never known anything like her. She was mind blowing and she was all his. He felt his heart swell with emotion as he pulled her forward. She landed on his chest, her hips now doing all the work. Instead of rising up and down off of his cock, she was rocking back and forward, keeping him buried deep inside and yet causing friction enough to bring them both to orgasm.

She sped up her movements, her lips brushing over his with every forwards thrust and his hand slipping in between them to rub at her sensitive clit. Juliet felt her second orgasm of the night fast approaching and she clamped down on him, calling him name repeatedly. She was almost- almost- almost... There! "Sha-awn!" she cried, slamming down onto him to prolong her pleasure and while her muscles were contracting over his shaft, she felt him swell within her.

Riding the crest of her waves, she whimpered and writhed through her orgasm watching Shawn's look of ecstacy as he came along with her. He groaned her name, long and low and sensual as he stilled her hips and pumped upwards several more times. She felt his cum fill her, hot and wet and her fingers curled into the bed sheets at the feeling of it.

They lay together, her on top of him panting and moving gently together for the last lingering waves of orgasm until they were sated. Shawn reluctantly pulled out of her, bit by bit and she gasped at the loss, feeling their combined cum drip out of her opening and trickle down, dripping onto his cock. They were kissing again now, the feeling of something so intimate really sealing the deal and making the moment. His fingers brushed over her wet entrance gently, collecting their juices and he brought his fingers to his lips. She watched him as he sucked on one slowly and erotically, before offering her the other; his eyes never leaving hers.

It was shiny and wet, but she didn't hesitate, curling her tongue around the digit and sucking softly on it until it was all gone. It tasted tangy, sweet and salty all at the same time, but the most important part was- it tasted of them. She loved it and so did he. He smiled softly and she smiled back, her eyes closing as she rested her forehead on his. "Hi," she whispered against his lips.

"Hi," he murmured back, taking her bottom lip between his and sucking gently. When he released her, she cuddled into his chest, his strong arms wrapping around her as they relaxed into the bed.

"Shawn, can I ask you something? And I want you to be totally honest with me..." she said after a while, still lying on top of him. They had stretched out now though, legs tangled together and Juliet's cheek resting on his sweaty chest. They were both naturally exhausted from both the busy day and the love making, sated and completely content to just lay together.

"Anything you want gorgeous," he responded, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, his fingers drawing gentle circles on her naked back. She hummed happily at his name for her. She could get used to being called gorgeous all day long. But her question was now weighing on her mind and she focused.

"W-was I okay?" she asked softly, turning her head so that her chin was resting on him instead of her cheek. His eyebrows shot up and almost hit his hair line he was that surprised at her question. Juliet looked at him in concern, clearly honestly worried about it. He couldn't believe she would ask such a thing when he was lying there with his brains clearly turned to a manly goo because of her.

"Jules... why on earth would you ask that baby? You were amazing," he answered honestly, stroking her hair as he looked down at her. "You blew my mind."

She shrugged. "It just, I've only ever been with one guy and that was after I was married. He- He told me I wasn't very good," she trailed off, not looking Shawn in the eye as the rage he felt from earlier returned with a vengeance. Had Jonathon been there, Shawn wouldn't have stopped at just punching him in the face this time. "I just wanted it to be good for you. I wanted to make sure..."

"Jules, you're my dream woman. Just looking at you makes me happy and if it helps, you were phenomenal."

"So were you," she reached up to kiss the bottom of his chin, rubbing his hips with her fingers. "I think this means we can add sexually compatible to the list of things we have in common then," Juliet laughed and he joined her chuckling away and making them shake. It was a while again before anyone spoke, the pair just enjoying each others company and the sleepy feeling that was washing over them. Shawn however, was mulling a question over in his mind. It whirled around and around until eventually, he had to say something.

"Hey, can I ask you something this time Jules?" She nodded against him, clearly very sleepy. He felt guilty about interrupting her doze, but he needed to get it out in the open. "You don't have to decide right now or anything, I mean we can stay here for as long as you want. But I really need to get this out-" he rambled, never getting to the point and she giggled at him, a little more alert now.

"Spit it out, hot stuff. You're rambling again."

He laughed, shaking his head. "I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to come with me. You know, when I leave? Come back to Santa Barbara with me?" he went very still, waiting for her answer. Her mind began to race at a thousand miles a minute, whirling and weaving and making her a little dizzy. Go back to Santa Barbara with Shawn? Be with this wonderful, amazing, beautiful man? Go where he did and leave her old life behind? God, it sounded so amazing. So fantastic that she could hardly believe it was real.

Shawn was still waiting for her answer, terrified that he'd asked too much too soon of her. But he needn't have been worried about her decision. She beamed up at him, her smile lighting up the room. "Yes..."

"Yes?" he looked shocked, clearly not expecting to have such an easy time convincing her to leave. He felt a rush of elation, pumping both of his arms in victory while she laughed at him.

"Yes Shawn, of course I'll stay with you."

"Jules, I'm just going to put it out there and get this off my chest, because after you said yes to that I'm hoping this will be a step down in the 'enormous decision' pile..." he said, cuddling her to him as she curled around him, legs tangled with his and her lips trailing over his neck gently. It seemed to soothe him, much like he'd done for her earlier.

"How about when we get to Santa Barbara, I introduce you to my dad as my girlfriend?" he stroked a gentle line along the curve of her spine, holding her to him. She grinned into his neck and laughed, patting his chest.

Leaning up, she pressed a deep kiss to his lips, their tongues tangling and swirling together. "My boyfriend Shawn Spencer... I think I like the sound of that."

* * *

**A/N: I'm a little sad that it's over but I hope you've all enjoyed it. There will probably be an Epilogue added at some point as well =D This was posted because of those awesome new Shules spoilers over on Psych USA Forum and is dedicated not only to my reviewers but also to everyone over there who is as excited as I am XD **

** I'm taking a lot of artistic licence with the smut in here, because I know that people usually (or at least, I HOPE they do) discuss some form of contraception beforehand, but wherever I put it into the story it just kind of ruined the mood XD So forgive me for that, but if it helps, Juliet is on the pill.**

**NAPOS will be updated pretty soon. I didn't want to attempt two fics at the same time because I know the writing quality would have suffered XD But hopefully this smut will tide you over until I pump out a new chapter.  
**

**Reviews are like having Juliet sex up Shawn. Satisfying, hot and just a little bit naughty.  
**


End file.
